


30 Day OTP Challenge Itapan, en Español

by Lirio9930



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, chico norte y chica sur, mexico esta representado por dos oc's, tiene como cuatro años, trabajo viejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirio9930/pseuds/Lirio9930
Summary: Durante los próximos 30 días dibujarás o escribirás a tu OTP en diferentes situaciones...Hola, pues como ya leyeron este "libro" tratará de como realizó este reto con mi OTP sobre todas: Itapan *~* Así que espero lo disfruten igual que yo.Y bueno, esta historia es más bien una resubida de un reto que hice hace unos cuatro años en Wattpad, con toda la situación he decidido trasladarlo para que este segura, sobretodo por la nostalgia. Mi antiguo perfil en esa red es Ami9930.
Relationships: Japan & North Italy (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Día 1: Tomarse de las manos

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no hay fics en español de esta pareja aquí, así que ¿por qué no empezarlo con un pequeño reto viejo?  
> Mi escritura ha cambiado un poco, no creo que lo hiciera mal en ese momento, pero quizás me sirva para cambiar uno que otro detalle si lo veo necesario.
> 
> De todas formas...
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^

Habían pasado más de 30 años desde que la Segunda Guerra Mundial termino y en la mayor parte del mundo la paz había vuelto a sentirse. Un ejemplo de aquellos lugares era Italia, donde los únicos enfrentamientos agresivos eran los que tenían los hermanos cuando a Romano no le agradaba alguna de las cosas que realizara su hermano Veneciano pero eso había ocurrido desde que se conocieron por lo que no sorprendia a nadie.  
Y debido a que la paz estaba resturada, Italia había vuelto a mantener relaciones con varios de los europeos e incluso los asiáticos, pero por ciertos motivos que incluía el temor de Europa ante la amenaza del reestablecimiento del Eje, no había podido volver a hablar con Alemania o Japón. Y al ver que había pasado un tiempo nuestro famoso italiano del norte decidió que era el momento de arreglar la situación.  
Por ello tomó un teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Alemania, cuándo escuchó que contestaba no se hizo esperar su conocida forma de llamarle.  
-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!  
-Ah, hola Ita-chan. Habla el maravilloso yo y no el no tan maravilloso West.   
-Hola Prusia, ¿puedes pasarme a Alemania, ve~? Debo preguntarle algo.  
-Aunque el maravilloso yo haría lo que fuera por Ita-chan, no puedo hacer eso. West y yo no estamos en la misma casa.  
-¿Eh? Entonces ¿me puedes pasar su nuevo número?  
-El caso es que el maravilloso yo no tiene su número.-en eso se escuchó más ¿triste?- Ni sé donde vive. Perdón Ita-chan, voy a colgar.  
-¿Ve~?   
Italia quedó confundido al escuchar como le colgaban. Al parecer se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle del muro de Berlín. Se sintió mal al recordarlo y más porque ahora no podría invitar a Alemania: si iba a su casa sus habitantes lo correrían y eso si sobrevivía a los disparos de Suiza al pasar por su casa. Pero aún así no se rindió y se decidió a llamar a su otro mejor amigo.

Buscó en una vieja libreta y marcó el número de Japón. Solo tuvo que esperar un poco pues casi al momento contestaron en la otra línea.  
-Bueno, ¿quién habla?  
-Japón, soy yo Veneciano.  
-Oh, hola Italia-kun. ¿Qué se le ofrece a estas horas?  
-Eh? Pero si todavía es temprano.  
-Puede que en su país lo sea, pero aquí son las 9 de la noche.  
Otro pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado al italiano.  
-Perdón Japón, se me olvido la diferencia.  
-No se preocupe Italia-kun, lo entiendo. Pero dígame ¿qué se le ofrece?  
-Bueno, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos nos reunimos y como antes lo hacíamos tan seguido yo quería que volviéramos a hacerlo. Entonces pensé en marcarte a ti y Alemania, pero Alemania no puede por los problemas del muro que hay en su casa así que solo seríamos Japón y yo si es que aceptas ¿qué dices?  
El japonés se lo pensó un rato: primero porque estaba procesando todo lo que dijo tan de repente el italiano y segundo estaba pensando en que no era tan mala idea pues realmente los tres no habían hablado tanto desde ese día. Después de todo eso, le contesto al impaciente italiano.  
-Esta bien, acepto Italia-kun.  
-¡Yei!- si no aleja el teléfono hubiera quedado sordo por el grito de alegría de su compañero.- Que bueno Giappone, entonces ¿voy a tu casa o prefieres venir a la mía?  
-Preferiría ser yo el que fuera a su casa. Lo veo mañana al mediodía en el aeropuerto de su capital.  
-Ok, nos vemos mañana Japón.  
-Oyasumi nasai Italia-kun.

El día siguiente llegó e Italia fue corriendo hacia su aeropuerto, tanto así que su hermano le reclamó por el ruido que hizo, pero como casi siempre no le hizo caso y siguió. Estaba emocionado ante la idea de que volvería a ver a uno de sus amigos después de tanto tiempo.  
Cuando llegó, el vuelo de Japón acababa de aterrizar así que con su energía de siempre fue corriendo a buscarlo y cuando lo logró hizo lo más normal del mundo: se aventó contra él y terminaron ambos en el piso.  
-Ve~ Japón, me alegró tanto de verte otra vez.   
-También me agrada verlo de nuevo Italia-kun pero sino se mueve pronto tendrá que tomar responsabilidad- le dijo Japón mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.  
-Oh, perdón Japón. Creo que me emocione demasiado- dijo mientras ayudaba al japonés a incorporarse tomando su mano.- Bueno, hay que empezar el paseo porque hay mucho que ver, ve~  
Después de eso, Japón a duras penas pudo agarrar su maleta antes de que el italiano lo jalara de su mano para salir del aeropuerto '¿Cómo puede hacer eso?' fue lo que pensó el japonés.  
De esta forma ambos se dirigieron a casa de Veneciano a dejar las maletas de Japón en el cuarto de huéspedes. Por suerte, Romano no estaba por lo que no hubo nada de maldiciones... por el momento.  
Luego de ello, Italia volvió a tomar el brazo de su amigo y lo empezó a jalar para empezar el paseo. Aunque el japonés se sentía algo incómodo por el contacto no pudo decir nada por la mirada de cachorro que el italiano le dio la única vez que lo intentó. Así que pasaron todo el día de esa forma: Italia mostrandole los diferentes lugares de su capital y hablando con él de varios temas mientras Japón tomaba fotos de todo lo que le gustaba como acostumbraba y dirigía algunas palabras a su compañero porque lo escuchaba con atención. Poco a poco la sensación de que lo tomaran del brazo dejó de parecerle tan incómoda al japonés.   
-Ve~ Japón vamos a comer algo de pasta.  
-Hai, Italia-kun.  
La comida fue muy amena, Italia no paraba de hablar de pasta y algunas de sus tradiciones, plática que hubiera desesperado a algunos, pero no a su acompañante quien de vez en cuando también compartía ciertos datos de su país.  
Terminada su comida, empezaron su camino a la casa de Italia pues ya estaba atardeciendo. Y mientras empezaron su camino, la mano de Feliciano se movió del brazo de Kiku para tomar la mano de su compañero mientras tenía su sonrisa de siempre. Ante ello Kiku se sorprendió un poco.

Aún así no apartó su mano, después de todo ya no era nada incómodo y hasta cierto punto le parecía agradable. Por lo que de camino a casa del italiano había una cálida plática entre un sonriente italiano y un sonrojado japonés.

Una linda forma de continuar el reencuentro entre ambas naciones.


	2. Día 2: Acurrucarse en algún lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que quizás se me había olvidado decir es que me gustaba mucho usar palabras de su idioma, así como algunos de sus términos usados en el anime  
> Espero no les resulte incómodo.  
> Por cierto me inspire en la imagen que deje, creada por dluvulb, una artista de Deviantart y Pixiv que me encanta.
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^

Era el segundo día de la visita del japonés y después de haber visitado el Vaticano, venían totalmente cansados, además de que sostenían sus manos, aún si era por inercia debido a que durante su visita había tanta gente en el lugar que por un momento ambos se separaron y para evitar que volviera a ocurrir el italiano literalmente se prendió del brazo de su compañero de forma que pasaron muy juntos el resto del día.  
-Ve~ hoy fue un día muy agotador ¿verdad, Japón?  
-Hai, Itaria-kun. Creo que solo tomaré un té y después iré a la cama.  
-Yo voy a comer un poco de pasta y luego también iré a dormir, ve~

  
Así continuaron su camino en silencio, por primera vez en el día, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Italia estaba sacando sus llaves cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un italiano molesto.  
- _Fratello_ ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Pues esta también es mi casa idiota.   
-¿Pero no se supone que ibas a salir con España-niichan?  
-Cállate bastardo que...  
- _Hola Ita-chan, Japón._  
Entonces apareció el mencionado y Japón recibió su saludo con una reverencia. Después de ello España le preguntó que hacía aquí y él respondió con sinceridad.

  
-Vine a pasar un tiempo con Italia-kun.  
-Ah, ya veo. Yo también vine a pasar tiempo con Romano. -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del otro.  
-Déjame en paz bastardo y métete a la casa.- ordenó Romano mientras prácticamente aventaba a España dentro de la casa por lo que este a duras penas se pudo despedir de los otros dos.  
Por alguna razón esta escena no le extrañaba a Japón, ya había visto lo mismo con los hermanos de protagonistas durante su tiempo de aliados. Pero, regresando al presente, Italia estuvo a punto de entrar pero Romano le impidió el paso.  
-Hermano ¿que haces?  
-No te dejo pasar ¿qué no ves?  
-Pero ¿por qué?  
-Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con el bastardo A SOLAS.- contesto gritando lo último mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.  
-Pero déjanos entrar, estamos muy cansados y tengo hambre.  
-Pues vete a comer algunas plantas del jardín y quédate ahí.

  
Así la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos sorprendidos.  
-Vamos Italia-kun. Si su hermano quiere privacidad hay que dejarlo el paz.  
-Bueno _Giappone_ , entonces vamos al jardín. Hay unos ricos tomates por ahí.  
De esta forma, ambos se dirigieron al jardín donde Italia tomo unos cuantos jitomates* aunque decía que estaría mucho mejor si tuviera algo de pasta con él. En cambio Japón comió algunas uvas que había en el pequeño viñedo y se sentó abajo de un árbol mientras veía las estrellas del cielo.  
Cuando Italia termino su pequeño platillo fue a sentarse al lado de Japón para observar las estrellas.  
-Son muy bonitas ¿verdad?   
El japonés simplemente asintió mientras mantenía su vista en el cielo. De pronto cierta corriente de viento pasó cerca de ellos y Japón tembló ante ello, estaba de más decir que tenía frío a pesar de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Entonces sintió como algo se ponía detrás de su espalda con lo que dejo de temblar. Dejó de observar al cielo para descubrir que era la chamarra de su compañero la que cubría su espalda y el italiano le sonreía con los ojos semi-cerrados.  
-Italia-kun ¿que está haciendo?  
-Pues parecía que Japón tenía frío así que le doy mi chamarra para que se cubra.  
-Pero entonces usted tendrá frío.  
-No te preocupes, no tengo frío. Además si me quedo a tu lado no tendré problema.  
-Gracias Italia-kun.

  
Respondió el japonés con cierto sonrojo en el rostro, claramente ante la vergüenza de lo que había dicho y hecho su amigo. 'No puedo ser tan malagradecido' pensó antes de decidirse a decir lo siguiente.  
-Italia-kun, recuéstese por favor.  
Veneciano lo vio con algo de duda pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar vio como su amigo también se recostaba a su lado y ponía la chaqueta encima de ambos.  
-Japón ¿qué haces?  
-Si ambos nos mantenemos juntos la chaqueta nos cubrirá del frío. -dijo con algo de dificultad mientras volteaba su rostro.  
Italia sonrió ante la cercanía que ambos tenían pero trató de no gritar para no espantar al japonés y aprovecho que éste tenía la guardia baja para rodearlo con sus brazos.  
-¡Italia-kun!  
-Es solo para mantener el calor _Nihon. -_ dijo mientras se acercaba muy poco al japonés, que estaba a punto de parecer un jitomate pero no lo aventó porque tomando en cuenta el tiempo que podrían pasar afuera y la falta de cobijas o demás parecía lo más lógico. Decidió tratar de ignorarlo y continuó con la vista hacia arriba.  
Y funcionó un tiempo hasta que sintió como la presión alrededor de él disminuía por lo que volteó para ver que sucedía, encontrándose con que Veneciano ya se había quedado dormido. Con su mano trató de agitarlo un poco para despertarlo pero fue imposible, Italia estaba más dormido que nada.  
'Es mi oportunidad' pensó el japonés para intentar apartarse un poco del italiano.   
Grave error, los brazos de Italia terminaron apretándolo más fuerte y acercando su cabeza a su pecho. '¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?' fue el pensamiento del nipones cuando percibió la nueva cercanía con el italiano.  
Si su sonrojo ya se había calmado ahora había regresado y todavía peor. 'Cálmate, cuando España-san y Romano-kum terminen de hablar esto habrá pasado' repetía una y otra vez en su mente hasta que cierto sonido cerca de su oído llamo su atención.   
Era un sonido lento, muy calmado que de cierta forma lo relajaba: ese sonido eran los latidos del corazón de Italia. Le llamó la atención y acercó más su cabeza hasta quedar pegado al pecho de su "amigo" durmiente. Ese sonido le agradó y decidió mantenerse así por un tiempo, al menos hasta que pudieran entrar a la casa.

Un rato después, Romano había salido en busca de los bastardos para decirles que ya podían entrar a dormir. Y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la siguiente escena: su hermano menor se encontraba con el japonés entre sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche, mientras el otro tenía sus manos y cabeza pegadas al pecho del otro. Era una escena muy tierna y haría que cualquiera se conmoviera, pero Lovino no lo haría, claro que no.   
_-¡Ambos se ven tan lindos!-_ escuchó decir a una voz mientras veía un pequeño flash.  
-Bastardo ¿qué haces?  
-Les tomo una foto antes de llevarles a su cama Lovi.  
-Estás loco bastardo.  
-Ay Lovi, es que se ven muy lindos.  
-Como sea, llevalos a su cuarto o no se que rayos.  
De esta forma el español llevó a cada uno a su habitación como si fueran sus pequeños hijos, con mucho cuidado. Después de todo luego pudo acostarse en la misma cama que "mamá" y abrazarlo porque 'ya no había otra maldita cama' según Lovino.

Sí, que bonito día había sido este y con un acogedor final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí añadiré un pequeño extra que también hice en ese tiempo, dando a conocer un poco a los México, y sí, la chica es fujoshi jeje  
> ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Sí, sí tenía
> 
> -María, correo para ti.  
> -Ya voy hermano. Um, es de Papá España.  
> -¿Qué dice?  
> -Tiene una nota que dice: 'Espero te guste esta sorpresa fue un milagro sacarla. Besos hija.' Oh, es una foto.  
> -Pues ve de qué es.  
> -Awwwwww!  
> Y en ese momento Sur cayó desmayada de la ternura espantando a su hermano. Cuando despertó llamó a la casa de Hungría.  
> Esto sería el momento que uniría más a aquellas dos naciones.


	3. Día 3: Jugando o viendo una película

Era la década de los 80's, más precisamente corría el año de 1985 y las naciones del mundo se encontraban reunidos en Japón que se había vuelto uno de los puntos de atención por un tema en especial. Y no era nada ecológico o de gran importancia, ya quisiéramos.  
-Bien, es hora de empezar la junta- decía Alemania seriamente- Japón, danos tus reportes sobre el desarrollo de esos programas.  
- _Videogames Germany._ El héroe no puede permitir que les digas tan feo si son tan entretenidos.  
El alemán solo lo ignoro e indicó al japonés que podía empezar a hablar. Por lo tanto Kiku se levantó y empezó a hablar del desarrollo de un nuevo proyecto que estaba realizando pero que todavía necesitaba algunos detalles y ponerlo a prueba.

  
-El héroe te ayudará a probar el juego nuevo. Y más si es uno de terror.  
-Ni te atrevas _brat._ Tienes que irte conmigo a organizar otros proyectos.  
-Pero Iggy hace mucho que en mi casa no he podido jugar un buen juego.  
-Desde el 83 cuando tuvo la crisis América-san.   
- _See?_ Ya son casi dos años desde que no hay un videojuego que pueda usar.  
-Pues no me importa, prometiste ayudarme y ahora lo vas a hacer. O ¿acaso un héroe no cumple lo que dice?

  
Inglaterra había conseguido lo que quería por lo que al finalizar la junta fue acompañado a su hogar con un estadounidense haciendo un puchero.  
Japón solo veía como todos los demás se iban retirando de la sala. La verdad hubiera preferido que Estados Unidos le ayudará con las pruebas para sacar el juego lo vas pronto posible, y aunque se podía jugar con una sola persona, quería asegurarse de que todo fuera correcto así como necesitaba una segunda opinión.  
De pronto escuchó unos ruidos en la sala y al creerse solo esto le extraño. Se acercó para ver de que se trataba y descubrió que era el italiano que al no ser avisado por su hermano se había quedado dormido.

  
-Italia-kun despierte por favor.  
-Ve~-bostezo- Hola Japón, ¿ya es hora de irnos?  
-En realidad ya ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que todos se fueron.  
-Eh? No puede ser, _fratello_ me va a matar.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Nuestro vuelo salía media hora al acabar la junta. Ahora debo esperar otro vuelo.  
El japonés no supo que decir y trató de animar a su amigo diciéndole que podrían ver lo del vuelo después de que comieran en su casa. Al parecer funcionó porque Italia inmediatamente dejo de sufrir y empezó a seguir al japonés a su casa.

  
Cuando llegó Japón le indicó que lo esperara en la sala de estar mientras preparaba algún platillo ligero para después buscar el vuelo. Italia se fue a sentar y luego empezó a jugar con Pochi mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta que ciertos discos llamaron su atención.  
A Japón casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar la fuerte voz del italiano tan cerca de él.  
-Japón ¿que es esto?  
-Italia-kun le pedí que esperara en la sala.  
-Ya sé pero quiero saber que es esto.  
-Son unos juegos de video, se los puedo enseñar mejor después de comer, ahora regrese a la sala por favor.  
Satisfecho con la respuesta Italia salió de la cocina con su sonrisa de siempre.

Había pasado ya la hora de la comida e Italia se encontraba hablando con su jefe para saber cuando debía volar a su tierra. Japón se quedó esperándolo mientras tomaba de su té para saber en que momento llevarlo al aeropuerto. Italia regresó.  
-¿Que sucedió Italia-kun?  
-Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Japón. Mi vuelo es hasta mañana en la tarde.  
-Bien, entonces prepararé la habitación de huéspedes.  
-Eso hazlo luego Japón. Mejor enséñame sobre tus juego de vídeo que hay en la sala.  
Japón pensó en renegar pero al saber que el italiano podría llorar si no lo hacía, decidió llevarlo a la sala y empezar a mostrarle los diferentes juegos.  
-Eh? ¿Y este juego como se llama?- dijo Italia al levantar un disco donde solo se veía a un hombrecito brincando.  
-Ese es un juego que sigue diseñándose Italia-kun. No tiene nombre.- entonces tuvo una idea- ¿Le gustaría probarlo Italia-kun?  
El italiano asintió alegremente por lo que el japonés decidió preparar su consola mientras Veneciano se fue a preparar el cuarto y servir algo de tomar.  
-Eso debería hacerlo yo. Usted es mi invitado.  
-Pero tú estabas ocupado. Además, no es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa puedo hacerlo.  
Viendo que tenía razón, el japonés siguió preparando la consola. 'Después de todo necesito encontrar cualquier error en el juego y eso incluye al momento de morir' y tomando en cuenta que Italia casi no le hizo caso al momento de explicar como se jugaba pensó que sería lo que más vería en esta partida.  
Prendió la consola y lo primero que dijo el italiano fue:   
-Que lindo bigote tienen los dos.

Ya habían pasado algunas partidas y mientras iba anotando los detalles que creía necesarios mejorar, Japón se sorprendió al ver como Italia poco a poco iba mejorando en el juego. Al principio solo apretaba los botones al azar, pero ahora ya se había concentrado más en el juego y empezaba a moverse junto al control, incluso se había levantado para brincar con el personaje.  
Esto a Japón le pareció divertido y soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía esto e intentaba matar a una tortuga que se les acercaba.  
Ya que estaban por llegar al final del juego, Italia había empezado a gritar ciertas palabras en italiano a las que el japonés solo pudo entender algunas en las que decía a su personaje que se apresurara y que debía salvar a la princesa.

  
Pero si se sorprendió al ver como cuando llegaron a la meta, Italia dio un salto girando y gritó ¡Yuju! todo emocionado.  
-Salvamos a la princesa Japón, yei.  
-Así es Italia-kun. Y dígame ¿que piensa del juego?  
-Es muy divertido, aunque eso de brincar me costo algo de aprender. Además, a Mario y Luigi les queda el bigote.  
-¿Mario y Luigi?  
-Así llamé a los personajes pensé que les quedaba.  
-No es mala idea, creo que podría dejarles ese nombre.  
-Vaya, es muy tarde. Buenas noches Giappone.  
-Oyasumi nasai Italia-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás sea buen momento para decir que no me gusta ponerle América a Estados Unidos, sé que en realidad no está precisamente mal por su nombre completo... pero no. Así que así saldrá en mis escritos cuando aparezca.
> 
> Y bueno, aquí había descubierto algo de la crisis del 83 en cuanto juegos en ese país y también el año de la creación de Mario Bros, así que de ahí salió esto  
> Disfruten ^^


	4. Día 4: En una cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este día se va a encontrar un poco basado en mi fic '¿Qué le pasa a Italia?' aunque no hace falta haberlo leído pero es por el contexto.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que ambas naciones se habían confesado sus sentimientos así como iniciado una relación. Después de todo llevaban años de conocerse por lo que eso no les preocupaba.  
Por lo tanto no era de esperarse, al menos desde el punto de vista de cierta húngara y cierta mexicana, que Japón pareciera escapar de la mirada italiana e Italia estaba evitandolo también.

-Oye México. ¿No me dijiste que todo salió bien?

-Pues sí, ya va una semana de eso y no creo que haya problemas entre ellos.

-Tienes razón. En la foto que me mandaste se veían muy felices- dijo con mirada soñadora- ¿Que crees que sea?

-No lo sé. ¿Que te parece si averiguamos?

Ante ello la húngara aceptó y entonces cada una fue con uno de la pareja, Hungría con Italia y México con Japón. Como siempre las juntas mundiales era un desastre total así que nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera el alemán que debía cuidar a su hermano.  
Pero bueno pasemos al caso de Hungría.

-Hola Ita-chan  
-Ciao señorita Hungría  
-¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Japón?  
-Todo está bien ve~

-¿Y entonces por qué estas nervioso? ¿Acaso espantaste a Japón?  
-No, es que le pedí una cita a Japón.  
-¿Y por eso no lo quieres mirar?  
-Es que se puso muy sonrojado antes de aceptar y se veía tan lindo que casi lo besó pero a él le da mucha pena.   
-Awwww- dijo mientras abrazo a Italia- Ustedes dos son tan lindos. Por eso ayudaré a Italia-chan para que tenga la mejor cita.  
-Ve~ gracias Hungría.

Ahora que ya sabemos que paso, vayamos a ver a la mexicana sacandole la sopa al japonés.  
-A ver Japón desde el principio, que estas hablando raro y no entiendo que pasa.  
-Bien, todo empezó antes de entrar a la junta.

 **Mini Flashback aparece**  
Japón se encontraba organizando ciertos papeles en la sala cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban mientras escuchaba.  
-¡Giappone! Te extrañe mucho.  
-También lo extrañe Italia-kun. Pero suélteme por favor.  
-Pero no quiero. Ya somos una pareja así que no hay nada de malo en estar juntos. Además hace una semana que no puedo abrazar a Japón.  
El japonés ya no pudo replicar ante ello y en cambio sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono carmín.

  
-Italia-kun por favor. Debo organizar esto antes de que empiece la junta pero después de eso podemos ir a donde usted quiera.  
-¿En serio? Bien, entonces llevaré a Japón a un restaurante muy bonito y luego pasearemos por un parque juntos.  
-Lo dice como si fuera una cita.  
-Es una cita Japón.  
Entonces el japonés se congeló por un momento, ¿acaso Italia-kun lo estaba invitando a una cita?

  
-Disculpe, creo que ya no escuchó bien.  
-Escuchas bien Japón. Te invitó a una cita, después de todo somos pareja y eso hacen las parejas ¿cierto?  
Asintió con cierta dificultad mientras el italiano acercaba su rostro.  
-Entonces ¿aceptas ir a una cita conmigo?  
De pronto parecía que el carmín se había vuelto más fuerte mientras Japón pensaba en que contestar.  
-A a cep to Italia-kun- dijo tartamudeando un poco en la primera palabra mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas. Esto lo hizo ver tan adorable que el italiano solo pudo sonreír mientras se acercaba para intentar darle un beso. Japón se puso algo nervioso pero espero a que Italia lo besara.

O al menos lo hizo hasta que tocaron la puerta para entrar a la sala e Italia saliera casi volando del empujón que le dio un avergonzado Japón.  
 **Fin Flashback**

-Bien, entonces mi tío te pidió una cita- este asintió- ¿y por eso estas tan nervioso? Pero si son pareja y es normal.

-Se que es normal México-san pero ademas él estuvo a punto de robarme un beso en plena junta.  
-Japón eres lo bastante grande para saber que eso hacen las parejas. Así que dime el verdadero motivo para que estés así.  
-Lo que pasa es que yo nunca antes he tenido una cita.

La cara de la mexicana en este momento valía millones.

-Bueno, no te preocupes hay naciones que tampoco han tenido citas antes. Si quieres yo te ayudo con eso.  
-¿Usted ya ha ido a alguna cita México-san?  
-Sí, algunas incluso sin querer. Así que puedo ayudarte en eso, aunque tenemos poco tiempo.  
-Gracias México-san. Es que me sentiría muy avergonzado si no se como actuar con Italia-kun.  
-Ay Kiku _¡Eres tan adorable!_  
Como el japonés no entendió bien lo último solo espero que no fuera algo malo.

Y así paso el tiempo en la junta desastrosa hasta que llegó la tarde y con eso las preparaciones de ambas naciones con ayuda de sus amigas, siendo Japón quien más apoyo recibía oyendo miles de consejos y también se vestía.

-Bueno, ya estás listo Japón. Te vez bien.- dijo la mexicana.  
El japonés solo escuchó lo que dijo la mexicana mientras se veía al espejo: tenía un traje a la medida de color negro, con su camisa y corbata muy parecidos al día que celebro un año de la alianza del eje hace unas décadas. Mientras hacía esto, México distinguió el nerviosismo que Japón seguía presentando.  
-Oye, calma Japón. Estás bien vestido, ya conoces las "reglas" de las citas y vas a estar con mi tío, a quien conoces desde hace años.  
-Ya sé México-san pero aún así temo cometer un error. No podría verlo a la cara.  
-Te vez muy lindo todo sonrojado y nervioso al saber que vas a salir con Italia. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

  
Ante esas palabras Japón trató de calmarse pero no podía '¿Cómo puedo enfrentar situaciones riesgosas y ahora estoy tan nervioso?' se preguntaba aunque sabía la respuesta. Encontrarse expuesto a una situación que no conocía, de la que solo había escuchado y con una persona importante para él lo ponía muy nervioso.  
-Hungría me mando un mensaje. Dice que Italia ya esta por llegar.   
Japón se puso más nervioso pero intentó meditar para calmarse, pero tocaron a la puerta.  
-Vaya que tenía prisa.  
-Llegó muy rápido. ¿Ya debería bajar?  
-No, espera a que tu papá le dé "la charla". Pareces adolescente Japón.  
-¡México-san! No se burle por favor.  
-Lo siento Kiku pero era inevitable, mejor bajemos.  
Entonces ambos empezaron a bajar y mientras la mexicana fue a encontrarse con la húngara, Japón vio a Italia con las manos atrás de la espalda lo que le extrañó. 

  
-Hola Italia-kun  
- _Ciao Giappone._ Ten, es para ti.-dijo mientras le extendía un ramo de rosas rojas.  
- _Arigato,_ se ven muy lindas.  
-Aunque no tan lindas como Japón.  
¿Cómo podía decir eso sin problema? Pensó Japón mientras recordaba que debía contestar.  
-Gracias, usted también se ve muy bien.  
Y entonces Italia lo abrazó rogándole que no fuera tan formal. Mientras las dos chicas estaban a punto de colapsar de la ternura.  
-Chicos, aunque nos encantaría seguir viéndolos la reservación ya esta lista.  
- _Hai,_ gracias México y Hungría-san.  
-No hay de qué- respondieron

  
De esa forma se fueron los dos chicos hacia el restaurante y entraron, notando que se veía muy elegante aunque tampoco demasiado.  
-Que bonito lugar. Hungría y México escogen lugares muy lindos.  
El japonés asintió mientras estaba por sentarse pero Italia se ofreció y movió su silla hasta quedar bien. Sólo agradeció mientras veía la gran sonrisa de su pareja cuando se sentó.  
Cada uno ordenó el platillo que más le agrado del menú, como un tipo de pasta por parte de Veneciano, y de bebida Italia pidió unas sin alcohol diciendo que Japón estaba muy joven para tomar; sabiendo que no le haría caso el japonés no se opuso.

  
Y así transcurrió la cena, con Italia sacandole unas pequeñas sonrisas a Japón con sus anécdotas. A la hora de pagar, Kiku insistió para darle algo de dinero pero Feliciano le ganó y pagó antes de que se diera cuenta. Lo cual sabiendo como es Feliciano ya es mucho decir y Kiku lo sabía bien.  
Después de ello Italia le preguntó a donde quería ir pues la noche estaba muy bonita.  
-Dijiste que me llevarías a un parque ¿no es verdad?- dijo con algo de vergüenza.  
-Entonces vamos.  
Fueron entonces a un parque que tenía un pequeño lago. Caminaron tomados de la mano a orillas del lago por un rato en silencio, sintiendo así cierta tranquilidad. Entonces Japón alzó la vista.

  
-Las estrellas se ven lindas.  
-Tienes razón... Oye Kiku.  
-Si ¿Italia-kun?- dijo antes de voltear y descubrir que los ojos de Italia estaban abiertos.  
 _-Ti voglio bene Kiku._  
 _-Daisuki yo, Feliciano-kun._  
 _-_ Bueno, creo que es hora de volver al hotel.  
Japón asintió algo confundido, por un momento pensó que Italia lo besaria.  
Cuando llegaron al hotel, más específicamente a la puerta del cuarto de Japón, Italia se despidió y después le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse sonriendo.  
'Creo que por lo que dijo México-san esta ha sido de las mejores citas' pensó Japón mientras sentía que llegaba um mensaje.  
"Me encantó estar con Japón. Te invitaré de nuevo pronto"  
Fue el mensaje de Italia que recibió, a lo cual dio una afirmación.

Después de todo, podría acostumbrarse a tener citas con Feliciano-kun todo el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo amando ese capítulo de donde saque la imagen, no importa cuanto haya pasado


	5. Día 5: Besándose

Unos días después de haber tenido su cita, Italia había decidido pasar unos días en casa de Japón diciendo que quería recordar los viejos tiempos cuando visitaban la casa de cada uno a menudo "por asuntos de trabajo" pues Italia hacia todo menos trabajar cuando iba a casa del japonés.

En fin se encontraban caminando por las calles del país del sol naciente mientras Japón le hablaba sobre los nuevos avances que había desarrollado en su casa y su pareja intentaba hacerle caso pero era tan distraído que a veces se perdía.

En una de las veces que se perdió fue porque fijó su vista hacia una tienda y fue corriendo hacia ella mientras el japonés lo seguía llamandolo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Italia-kun. No haga eso por favor.  
-Vamos Japón, quiero entrar a esa tienda.

Cuando Japón alzó la vista pensó que era simplemente una tienda normal pero como su acompañante era extranjero entendió su emoción "Al menos no entra casi gritando como América-san" pensó mientras aceptaba ingresar a la tienda con el italiano.

Los ojos de este se llenaron de emoción al ver los diferentes artículos de la tienda. "Vaya que es fácil de impresionar, casi como un niño". Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Veneciano se puso frente a él cargando una pequeña cajita con un diseño peculiar.

- _¡Nihon!_ ¿Qué es esto?- dijo llevando una caja de Pockys.   
-Son unos dulces comunes en mi casa, sobre todo entre los jóvenes.  
-Pero son algo pequeños. Hay que comprar muchos ¿no?  
-No Italia-kun, lo que sucede es que estos dulces son más utilizados para jugar que para comer.  
-¿Jugar con la comida? Quiero que Japón me enseñe, ve~

Después de varias insistencias y haber utilizado sus ojos de cachorro, Italia por fin había conseguido que Japón terminara comprando la caja de Pockys.  
-Aquí tiene Italia-kun  
- _Grazie_ Japón. Ahora vamos a la casa para que me enseñe como jugar.

En esos momentos Japón tenía la opinión dividida: en primera se arrepentía de siquiera haber mencionado el 'juego del Pocky' y en segunda tenía cierta curiosidad sobre una duda que rondaba en su mente desde la cita y por las instrucciones del juego, esto podría servirle para recibir su respuesta.  
¿Por qué no preguntar directamente? Porque sabía que Italia evitaria responder aún si fuera algo simple, además de que eso le daría tiempo para obtener coraje.

Al final llegaron a la casa del japonés e Italia llegó corriendo y quitándose los zapatos con prisa porque realmente estaba curioso de ese nuevo juego.

-Vamos a jugar Japón.  
-Un momento Italia-kun. Primero le explicaré las reglas del juego, son muy simples.

Entonces Italia se sentó y escuchó algo impaciente las reglas del juego. Cuando escuchó todas, parecía todavía más impaciente y más emocionado para empezar.

Por lo tanto, tomó uno de los Pockys de la cajita que casi rompe a la mitad por la emoción y entonces puso un extremo entre sus labios, esperando que Kiku tomara el otro extremo, lo cual hizo con algo de vergüenza.  
Sí, eran pareja pero nunca había jugado esto a pesar de conocer las reglas pues este juego ya era prácticamente un dato general en su país.

Volviendo al presente, Italia ya había empezado a morder su mitad del Pocky, acercándose poco a poco con su sonrisa y sus ojos entrecereados. En cambio Japón solo había mordido una pequeña parte de su mitad y de forma algo lenta. Por lo que no era de extrañar que Veneciano ya hubiera terminado y él siguiera masticando.

La verdad ya estaba por rendirse cuando recordó su frase de guerra 'Los japoneses no se rinden' por lo que se armó de valor y continuó mordiendo.   
Hasta que por fin lo besó.

El beso fue solo un pequeño roce al principio pero poco a poco fue volviéndose un poco más íntimo, moviendo sus labios de forma sincronizada así como los brazos del japonés empezaron a rodear el cuello de su novio y en cambio éste empezaba a tomar su cabello de una forma suave.

Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario y entonces ambos se separaron.

-Ambos ganamos _Giappone._  
Dijo el alegre italiano mientras tomaba las manos del otro y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Japón se había quedado sin responder, pues se había quedado sin palabras y con el rostro sonrojado. El beso le había gustado pero no podía creer que había perdido.

-Italia-kun ¿puedo preguntarle algo?  
-Claro que sí.  
-¿Por qué no me besó al final de nuestra cita?  
-¿Acaso querías que lo hiciera?- dijo coqueto  
-Solo responda la pregunta pir favor.  
-Es fácil. Más temprano ese día, Japón me había dejado claro que no le gustan los besos en público. Así que no quise ponerte incómodo y solo te di un beso pequeño.

Entonces el rostro del japonés quedó todavía más rojo de lo que había estado anteriormente.  
-¿Por qué tenías tanta curiosidad?  
-Porque pensé que ya no quería besarme.  
Dijo el japonés muy bajo, pero no tanto para que no lo escucharán los oídos del italiano.

De esta forma esta acabó siendo una tarde muy adorable, pues Italia prometió darle los besos suficientes para que no pensará eso de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podrá parecer gracioso, pero yo misma me emocioné al leer esto de nuevo, así que espero les guste a ustedes ^^  
> (Los hacia muy puros la verdad, y por mí que así se quede)
> 
> Y sí, el juego del pocky es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable para hacer un beso uwu


	6. Día 6: Vistiendo las ropas del otro

Era de mañana en uno de los hoteles de Estados Unidos y todo el mundo se encontraba preparándose para ir a la junta.

Tal era el caso de las naciones Italia y Japón que estaban buscando sus ropas entre las cosas recién lavadas puesto que la mucama de ese hotel parecía llevarse toda la ropa apenas estuviera sucia. Cada uno en su habitación se encontraba buscándolo con algo de prisa, sobre todo Japón que odiaba llegar tarde. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que sus ropas no estaban en ninguna parte de sus habitaciones correspondientes. Por lo que cada uno pidió ayuda a diferentes compañeros

-Ve~ Alemania ayúdame. Mis ropas desaparecieron.  
-¡Italia! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no corras desnudo?  
-Pero es una emergencia, además traigo algo encima.  
-Una simple toalla no ayuda en nada. Métete a la habitación, iré a ver como arreglo esto.-dijo en parte cansado.  
-Gracias Alemania.

Y en el caso de Japón...

- _Japón,_ ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué necesitas?- entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando al japonés llevando una yukata.  
-Norte-san gracias por venir. Necesito su ayuda.  
-Sí claro te ayudo, pero tengo la duda de porque me hablaste a mí. Mi hermana esta por aquí también.  
-Lo sé, pero esto me hubiera dado mucha más pena de pedírselo a ella porque es una mujer. Además también confío en usted, y la otra persona más cercana era Francia-san.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Con esas opciones yo hubiera llamado hasta al gringo, conozco a mi tío. Aunque gracias por la confianza, y dime ¿qué sucede?  
-Mis ropas para el trabajo no están en ningún lado y la junta esta a punto de empezar.  
-Ya veo, entonces ¿quieres que vaya a buscar tus ropas?  
-Se lo agradecería mucho.  
-No te preocupes, voy más rápido que un rayo.

Entonces el mexicano se fue corriendo hacia lavandería mientras el japonés entraba de nuevo a su cuarto. Y ninguno escuchó unas palabras que decían.

-Parte uno completa. Les tocan las siguientes. -y se corto la línea.

Volviendo al tema principal, tanto el alemán como el mexicano habían llegado al servicio de lavandería.

-Hola _Alemania._ ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
- _Guten tag_ Norte. Al parecer Italia perdió su ropa y tuve que venir por ella.  
-Vaya coincidencia. A Japón le pasó lo mismo, esos dos parecen más que conectados.

Por lo tanto ambos se acercaron al mostrador y les explicaron que hubo cierta problemática con las ropas de esas "personas" pero se las entregarían al cabo de un tiempo.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo ambas naciones se quedaron hablando sobre algunos temas del trabajo, o al menos hasta que tocaron un tema en especial.

-¿Entonces vendrás a nuestra casa pronto?  
-Sí, es para renovar nuestro acuerdo.  
-Bueno, y también porque las vacaciones ya están cerca ¿cierto? Mi hermana ha estado esperando estas desde hace tiempo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, así que te pido la cuides mientras estés en su casa.  
-Iré con ambos, no entiendo porque lo dices así.  
-Ay Alemania, no me quieras ver la cara _de tarugo._ Como sino supiera que salen juntos sin que yo me de cuenta, bueno 'supuestamente' no me diera cuenta.

Para suerte del alemán en ese momento les hablaron a ambos, por lo que pudo disimular que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo algo rojas ante las palabras del mexicano. Y es que al recordar lo que hace con la mexicana durante ese tiempo, aunque fuera solo salir, lo ponía de esa forma.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la junta Alemania. Córrele que odias llegar tarde.  
-Sí, hasta luego Norte.

Entonces cada uno empezó su camino hacia su amigo o al menos eso intentó el alemán pues cierta figura pequeña apareció frente a él.

- _Hola Ale._ ¿Qué haces?  
- _Guten tag Mexiko._ Tengo algo de prisa, así que...  
-Pero si la junta todavía no empieza así que hablemos un rato.

Él intentó negarse pero le pareció imposible, pues con el solo hecho de que era la mexicana no podía negarse a nada por más que quisiera. Y estaba tan centrado en lo que le decía que no sintió como tomaban la ropa que llevaba en sus manos y la cambiaron.  
-Bueno, veo que traes una bolsa. Te acompañó a dejarla y de ahí vamos a la sala, ¿ok?- dijo mientras le sonreía y empezaba a caminar.  
'Vaya que tiene mucha chispa' pensó mientras se ponía al lado de ella e iban hacia la habitación de Italia.

Con Norte la situación se había repetido pues Venezuela se acercó y empezó a hablar con él, por lo que estaba más centrado en coquetearle que en darse cuenta que habían tomado e intercambiado su bolsa de ropa. Por ello siguió su camino como si nada.

Así que cuando cada uno dejo la ropa a quien se la pidió se fueron casi al instante con su acompañante. Por lo que ninguno escuchó o vio la sorpresa de Italia y de Japón.

Así que al momento de la junta ambas naciones entraron y causaron cierta impresión aunque era algo lógico por como iba cada uno.

-Ve~ Japón tiene mi ropa. Ya me había espantado.  
-Sí al parecer Italia-kun también tiene la mía. ¿Cómo pasó esto?  
-No se, quizás Alemania se confundió.   
-Creo que a Norte-san le pasó lo mismo.

Y bueno al parecer ambos llevaban la ropa del otro por lo que realmente era extraño. Y pensaban cambiarse pero se les impidió hacerlo diciendo que no había tiempo entre otras cosas y estuvieron así durante toda la junta.

Ante lo cual Sur y Hungría no pasaron por alto y no dejaban de tomarles fotos a ambos, para vergüenza de Japón.  
-¿Por qué hacen esto?  
-Es que se ven muy lindos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.  
-Bueno, Japón si se ve adorable porque mi ropa le queda algo grande.   
Ante ello abrazó a Japón sin parar de decir que se veía adorable. Esto avergonzó más a Japón e hizo que ambas les tomaran todavía más fotos. 

O al menos hasta que la venezolana se les acercó.  
-Oigan, ¿recuerdan el trato?  
-Ah cierto, toma, y muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Me costó algo de trabajo pero ten lo que pediste.  
-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

Así que no hay que dudar como es que ocurrió la confusión de ropa ¿no es cierto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puse la foto al final de como se verían, y sigue siendo adorable >w<


	7. Día 7: Haciendo cosplay

En una de las reuniones efectuadas en el país de Francia, todo se encontraba tranquilo quizás demasiado tranquilo para tratarse del país del _amour._

-Oye Iggy, no estás escuchando mi discurso de héroe.  
-No me digas Iggy. Es solo que busco al bastardo del vino.  
-¿Eh? Y ¿por qué lo buscas?  
-Porque ese maldito flojo desapareció desde el descanso y no es posible que haga eso estando en su propio país.

En parte el estadounidense se sentía molesto por el hecho de que Inglaterra no le estaba haciendo caso y además solo estaba pensando en Francia.

-Ya vendrá Iggy y sino que importa, escucha mi discurso.- si que es malo para disimular   
-¡Que no me llames Iggy, _bloody hell_!  
-Vaya, me voy un momento y la tensión sexual aumenta entre ustedes.  
-¿Qué dices maldito y en donde estabas?  
-Tranquilo _Anglaterre_ solo fui a arreglar unos detalles de mi plan.  
-No me digas que harás algo pervertido en plena junta, _France._  
-Por supuesto que no, yo nunca hago cosas así. Simplemente le doy amor al mundo. Además es otro tipo de plan al que me refería.

Y entonces elevó sus manos y aplaudió de la forma en que se llama a alguien. Al llamado de esto asistieron varios hombres y mujeres, muy bellos claramente, llevando varios portatrajes y poniéndolos en frente de todas las naciones presentes en la sala.

-Hoy todos ustedes asistirán a la exposición de anime para expresar su amor.  
-Francia, puedes decirme ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? Se supone que estamos aquí para solucionar problemas, no para jugar.  
-Como si alguna vez llegáramos a un acuerdo, además con tu falta de amor no podemos llegar a nada.  
Tristemente el francés tenía razón en lo de los acuerdos por lo que después de lograr convencer al estadounidense, lo que no costó mucho trabajo, hizo entonces que todos tuvieran que aceptar.

De esta forma todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, aunque Francia dijo que podían hacerlo ahí mismo pero obvio nadie le hizo caso, excepto dos personas.

-Otra vez nadie me noto.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Canadá Kumakoro.  
-Yo si te note mi _petite Mathieu_  
-Francia ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Estoy aquí para darle personalmente sus ropas al lindo de Canadá.  
-Ah, gracias.  
Y entonces Canadá se sintió feliz de haber sido notado por alguien y aceptó con un sonrojo pequeño.

Ya que se cambiaron de ropa todos los asignados, cada uno se dirigió a la famosa exposición en sus grupos. Al parecer el tema principal estaba relacionado con la nobleza porque todos parecían haber sacado sus ropas de un cuento de hadas. Vaya que Francia se había esforzado esta vez.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer este tipo de cosas en lugar de la reunión.  
-Vamos Alemania que estos trajes están muy lindos. Debo reconocer que ese pervertido hizo algo bien.  
-Oye Hungría, no hables así de él. Todavía que te hizo ropa de mujer.   
-Tú cállate estúpido.

De esta forma Hungría y Prusia volvieron a "discutir" para disgusto de Alemania.

-Ve~ a mí me gusto la idea de Francia-niichan.  
-Tú siempre duermes en las juntas, por eso te gusta la idea.  
-Qué malo eres Alemania. Además ya quiero ver a Japón en su "cuspley".  
-Su ¿qué?  
-Esa es la forma en que él llama esto de disfrazarse de personajes o al menos ese recuerdo.  
El alemán suspiró y le respondió que el nombre correcto era "cosplay". '¿Cómo se equivoca en algo tan simple?' pensó.

Seguían caminando hasta que se encontraron a los demás entre los que se encontraban Japón y los México platicando con los antiguos aliados. Pero al momento de verse, Italia fue hacia el japonés y Sur se colgó del brazo del alemán.

-Guau _Al_ e te vez muy bien.  
-Gracias, tú igual te vez bien.  
-¿En serio? Gracias, hace años que no usaba algo parecido y siento que me voy a caer- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua como una forma de mostrar su torpeza. Mientras tanto...

-Italia-kun, suélteme por favor.  
-¡No! Japón se ve muy lindo vestido así y quiero abrazarlo.

Y a pesar de sus insistencias, Japón se rindió pues no le molestaba mucho tampoco.  
De esta forma comenzaron su camino en la exposición donde la pareja se detenía cada que uno miraba algo y el otro le tenía que explicar de que trataba.  
Así se fueron alejando del grupo hasta que alguien los jalo y los llevó a una pequeña tarima donde todo el mundo podía verlos y entonces escucharon.  
-¡Felicidades, ustedes dos han sido seleccionados para darse un beso como la bella durmiente!

Ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba y aún así Japón decía que al ser dos hombres era imposible pero se le olvido que estaba en el país de Francis y eso no era ninguna objeción, por lo que terminaron haciéndolo:  
Japón termino recostado en un colchón cubierto de blanco mientras Italia se acercó y lo besó.

Al parecer, el día no había terminado tan mal después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como amaba/amó esa foto. En fin, disfruten ^^


	8. Día 8: Comprando

El día de hoy los países que alguna vez formaron el temido Eje se estaban preparando para una de las misiones más peligrosas según ellos.

-Bien, Italia ¿qué tal la comida?  
-Hay comida suficiente para tres días capitán.  
-Perfecto. Japón, tu reporte.  
-El territorio se encuentra pacífico por el momento pero hace falta tomar medidas preventivas.  
-Bien, yo he estado ahí antes y conozco el perímetro perfectamente por lo tanto estamos preparados para partir en cualquier momento. Le avisaré a nuestra guía.

Y entonces Alemania se dirigió con paso marcial hacia una casa, qie no era nada más que la casa de México en su capital.

-Ya estamos listos para partir.  
-En un momento salgo Ludwig aunque no entiendo porque hacen todo esto.  
-Es algo necesario.  
-Si no fuera porque sé que tú eres muy serio, te diría que dejarás de bromear.  
-No estoy bromeando México.  
-Ya sé, aunque parece. Pero bueno, ya nos vamos así que llama a los chicos.

Entonces Alemania llamó a los otros dos que venía cada uno con unas mochilas algo grandes que hacían que la mexicana quisiera carcajearse pero se contuvo.  
-¿En serio piensan llevar todo eso?  
-Alemania-san nos dijo que es necesario para la misión y al ser el único que ha estado en ese lugar, seguimos sus indicaciones.  
-Oigan, no se que les ha contado Alemania pero no vamos a una misión militar ni nada por el estilo: solo vamos a realizar unas compras. _Payasos_  
-¿Y en dónde van a ser las compras México-san?  
-Fácil, en el centro histórico y la Merced. Todo es más barato.

Entonces las otras tres naciones sintieron un escalofrío: dos de ellos ya habían escuchado como llegaba a ponerse ese lugar en fin de semana y a uno ya le había tocado. Pero como México Sur pasaba por eso casi todos los días no veía el problema que los demás sí.

El viaje para llegar no había sido muy complicado, es más el transporte venía tranquilo. Japón estaba a punto de dudar de lo que le habían dicho, pues no se comparaba a como se ponían los trenes en su casa, pero al salir lo vio: un mar de gente que iba en distintas direcciones así como varios puestos llenos de todavía más gente.

-Creo que tenían algo de razón en lo que decían.  
-Ve~ esto me recuerda al Vaticano en misa- dijo Italia con algo de miedo.  
-Oigan, escuchó todo lo que dicen de mi casa ¿saben? Pero como es nada grave vamos a continuar. Aquí esta la lista de lo que necesito comprar por lo que podemos separarnos si quieren ver algo más o vamos juntos.

Japón casi al instante dijo que era mejor mantenernos juntos al principio pues no quería que Italia o él se perdiesen y ya que estuviera más adaptado podrían separarse a buscar. La chica estuvo de acuerdo y empezó esta larga travesía.

Al cabo de una hora los chicos se detenían por segunda vez para comer algo de lo que traían.

-Chicos, con esas prisas no vamos a terminar nunca o peor nos tocará la hora pico al regresar. Además no se porque están así, tú ya has venido Alemania y en la casa de Japón hay lugares peores.  
-Perdone México-san pero mi velocidad no es la misma que la de los jóvenes. Creo que tendré que esperarlos aquí.  
-Tengo una idea mejor: tú y tío van por estas cosas a esa dirección y yo voy con _Alemania_ por lo demás.

Entonces le ofreció una lista donde lo mandaba a la parte más "tranquila" del lugar para que ya no se agotara tanto.  
-En caso de que se te olvide como regresar marcame y vendremos por ambos. Además así acabamos más rápido.

El japonés asintió creyendo que este plan no era muy malo pues lo que tenía que buscar no era mucho mientras a Alemania le tocaría cargar más cosas con México. Y también por más vergüenza que le diera admitirlo le gustaba la idea de quedarse con Italia "solos" por un momento. Ya que eso estuvo acordado, María tomó el brazo de Ludwig y empezó a jalarlo para seguir ellos su camino en una calle un poco más alborotada.

- _Giappone_ ¿dónde vamos ahora?  
-Ah cierto, vamos a buscar esto Italia-kun. Al parecer el lugar no esta muy lejos.  
-Bien entonces vamos rápido.- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su compañero y empezaba a jalarlo.

Cuando México dijo que era una calle tranquila tenía más razón de la que esperaba pues se podía caminar sin necesidad de ir hombro con hombro. Por ello Veneciano incluso se daba el gusto de detenerse a mirar las cosas que le parecían bonitas y comprar algunas.

-Mira Japón, esto al parecer es de tu país.  
- _Hai_ al parecer con México-san se venden muy bien.  
-Me lo llevaré. Así al regresar a casa de alguna forma tendré algo de Japón.

El japonés no pudo evitar que cierto sonrojo empezara a marcar su rostro. En serio no entendía como el otro decía esas cosas con tanta facilidad y además le mostraba esa sonrisa tan sincera.

-No diga ese tipo de cosas, mejor sigamos con las compras que nos pidieron.

Veneciano asintió pero de todas formas compró lo que había encontrado así como le regaló una caja de dulces a Japón. Al parecer las compras no eran tan caóticas como había dicho Alemania. Podían ser incluso divertidas, o al menos para Italia lo eran mientras veía como su novio se sonrojaba cuando éste le tomaba la mano diciendo que tenía miedo de separarse de él.

En serio que sino fuera porque sabía que le daba mucha pena y no quería incomodarlo mucho, le hubiera dado muchos besos ante lo que él veía adorable.

Mientras tanto el alemán y la mexicana se encontraban en una calle con más gente y pasaban como podían. Alemania incluso tenía ganas de gritar varias veces para crear algo de orden, pero Sur siempre buscaba distraerlo ya sea apretando su mano para que la viera o pidiéndole ayuda para escoger sus cosas. De esta forma Alemania dejaba de intentar gritar y se enfocaba más en la bella sonrisita que le dedicaba su compañera.

Sí que le costaba llegar a enojarse con ella e incluso lo hacía calmarse un poco. Además ante la propuesta de que al terminar le compraría unos de sus deliciosos dulces de leche terminaron de recordarle porque siempre aceptaba venir a este desastre: cada una de las miradas y sonrisas, o todo lo que perteneciera a esa muchachita le hacían pensar que quizás venir a este lugar valía la pena.

Por ello cuando Japón los llamó para decir que había terminado y regresaban al metro algo apretados, él no se quejó e incluso tomo ventaja para poder abrazarla diciendo que era para protegerla de los demás. Y al parecer Italia también repitió lo mismo con Japón, quien acepto pareciendo un tomate por lo cerca que estaban.

Por eso al llegar de nuevo a la casa cuando Sur preguntó:

-¿Y qué les parecieron estas compras?

Nadie se quejó, pues puede que esos días no sean tan malos. Claro cuando tienes alguien a tu lado, ir al centro no era nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pude haber hecho algo más romatico, sí, sí pude. Pero vi esa foto y se me quitaron las ganas en ese momento XD además algo de burla al centro histórico de mi estado no está mal


	9. Día 9: Saliendo con amigos

Era un día bonito y soleado en las tierras de España donde se podía sentir la tranquilidad de sus habitantes en casi todo el lugar. Y digo casi todo porque había ciertas "personas" que estaban haciendo un escándalo en una estación de autobús.

-Ita-chan eres adorable.  
-Quita tus manos del idiota de mi hermano, bastardo de patatas 2.  
-Ve~ ve~  
-¿Usted no hará nada Alemania-san?  
-No, siempre es lo mismo cuando estos tres se juntan.  
-Espero los demás lleguen pronto así las cosas podrían calmarse un poco.  
-O podrían terminar peor.

En eso continuaron hablando los únicos tranquilos en ese lugar, pues Italia ya hasta empezó a correr porque su hermano quería golpearlo por "dejarse abrazar por el bastardo mayor". Pero las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando se escuchó:

- _Hola Lovi. El jefe ya llegó._  
-Deja de hablar tanto en español bastardo que no entiendo. Y suéltame.  
-No quiero, no he visto a Lovi en semanas. Además yo te enseñe español así que debes saber lo que dije.  
-Que no entendí maldición.

-Romano nunca cambiará.  
-No, pero así lo quiere _Papá_ por lo que no hay mucho que hacer.  
- _Ciao_ Hungría, _ciao_ México.  
- _Konichiwa México-san Hungría-san._ ¿Y Norte-san?  
-Quedó en una cita de último minuto así que me abandonó el _cabrón._  
 _-¡Hija!_  
- _¿Qué? Así habla mamá, algo aprendí._  
-No soy tu maldita madre   
-¿Ves cómo si entiendes español?  
-Maldito bastardo.

Entonces las chicas pudieron saludar a los demás, incluyendo a los hermanos alemanes, donde Prusia primero atacó a Sur diciendo que era muy linda, luego ella agradeció el cumplido y fue a abrazar a Alemania mientras lo saludaba, mientras Prusia y Hungría se saludaron "cortantes" según ellos, aunque no desde el punto de vista de los demás.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos así que vámonos.  
-¿No se supone que tomaríamos el autobús?  
-No, en realidad la plaza queda caminando. Si eso ya lo sabes tú Lovi.  
-Cállate, es tu maldita culpa por no recordarme.

Y entonces todos empezaron su caminata, donde las dos parejas conformadas por los italianos y sus parejas iban delante y los demás iban atrás con los hermanos viendo a las otras dos hablando raro y solo entendían _lindo_ en ambos idiomas de todo lo que decían.

Cuando llegaron decidieron que podían ir a visitar lo que quisieran, y al ser solo dos mujeres, los chicos aceptaron ir donde ellas quisieran. GRAVE ERROR.

-Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo a las _bellas_ de aquí les gusta comprar ropa?  
-Mi bebé está creciendo.  
-Al menos a Hungría se le esta quitando lo marimacha.  
-Como si a ti no te gustará así _amigo._  
-Cállate España. No seas traidor.-le dijo Prusia algo avergonzado esperando que la húngara no hubiera escuchado eso.  
-Ve~ al menos tienen un lindo gusto. Esta tienda tiene ropa bonita.  
-Y económica a mi parecer.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento para mí y _bruder._

Y al parecer Alemania no se equivocaba pues cuando las chicas llegaron traían bolsas enormes de las que se encargaron los germanos a base de "engaños", cuando la realidad es que las chicas solo hicieron ojitos y Hungría también amenazó a Prusia, es decir, sino no es ella.

Por lo tanto mientras seguían caminando pensaron que quizás la mejor idea era pasar a comer algo por lo que España los llevó al mejor restaurante de la plaza, que fuera económico también. En ese lugar los italianos pidieron pizza, el español paella, Japón un pequeño plato de arroz y los otros cuatro improvisaron porque en ese lugar no había _wurst_ o tacos, no era mágico el lugar tampoco.  
En fin comieron y pasaron un gran rato todos juntos, sobretodo las chicas al ver como Veneciano y España actuaban tan lindo con sus novios por más que los otros fingieran que no les gustaba, en especial Romano que hasta lo golpeaba. Sí, pobres Alemania y Prusia casi no les hacían caso.

Después de comer siguieron caminando y la situación seguía siendo la misma que en el restaurante y el prusiano se hartó pues se suponía que había ido para hablar con Hungría aunque fuera a golpes, pero lejos del señorito que ella protegía con su alma.

-Oye West, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?  
-¿De qué hablas _bruder?_  
-Por si no lo has notado, ninguna de las _Fraü_ que están aquí le han hecho caso al maravilloso yo, ah y a ti tampoco. Y no puedo permitir que mi asombrosidad no sea notada.  
-Ah, ya entiendo. Estás molesto porque no has podido hablarle a Hungría, ni siquiera peleando ¿verdad?  
-No digas tonterías. Solo no puedo soportar que no me hablen como merezco. Además no me vengas conque no quieres hablar con México-chan.  
-¿Qué tienes en mente?  
-Así se habla.

Entonces le habló de su "maravilloso" plan a su hermano y empezaron a organizarse para llevarlo a cabo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de su intención.

-Oye tú   
-¿Que quieres Prusia?  
-Parece que los chicos están cansados y aburridos así que el maravilloso yo ha pensado en que deberíamos ver una película.  
-Pero que buena idea _Prusia._ Dile a los demás para escoger la película.  
-México ¿qué haces?  
-Hungría, mira la oportunidad que nos ofrecen: dos parejas donde hay un novio empalagoso en una sala a oscuras. Yo no me voy a negar, además así también te ayudare a ti.  
-Tienes razón, la oportunidad vale oro, y no se de que ayuda hablas.  
-Ve~ Japón, las chicas están haciendo una cara rara.  
-Sólo están imaginando Italia-kun. No te preocupes.

De esta forma todos aceptaron obviamente y fueron al cinema para escoger la película, que termino siendo una de romance para alegría de casi todos aunque según Romano no quería pero no le creyeron.  
Al momento de comprar los boletos los germanos se ofrecieron a hacerlo, por lo que los demás fueron a esperar a la banca. Cuando regresaron encontraron a Hungría y México platicando como si nada mientras España molestaba a Romano e Italia jugaba con las manos de Japón. Así que Alemania carraspeo para que todos le hicieran caso.

-¿Ya compraron los boletos Ale?  
-Sí, solo que hubo ciertos problemas por decirlo así.  
Todos los miraron con algo de duda y Romano hizo el honor de preguntar a con su usual ternura.

-¿De qué demonios hablan bastardos?  
-Al parecer ya han comprado casi todos los asientos y tendremos que separarnos en parejas para entrar.  
Obviamente Italia y España casi gritaron que iban a estar con sus parejas, por lo que solo debían acordar los otros cuatro. Y Sur, aunque algo frustrada por su oportunidad perdida vio otra apareciendo con ella.

-Yo me siento con _Alemania._  
-¿Eh? No México, yo me siento contigo.  
-No gracias.  
-Hazle caso a Hungría y no te vayas con el bastardo de las patatas.  
-No, yo me siento con Alemania y punto. Además tú vas a estar ocupado con mi papá así que déjame, mamá.

Y entonces tanto Romano como Hungría se quedaron callados y algo sonrojados aunque cada uno por un motivo: uno por lo que le dijeron y la otra por la persona con la que se iba a sentar.

De esta forma cada uno fue sentándose en sus lugares y Sur le susurró un Suerte a la húngara antes de tomar el brazo de Alemania e irse a sentar.  
Y es que a pesar de que actuaba algo cortante y agresiva con el prusiano, la verdad es que lo quería, quizás demasiado y no sabía decirlo sin ese toque de violencia, aunque más que lastimarse se divertían. Así que esta era una buena oportunidad para expresarse sin tanto grito. Ya sabremos si fue un éxito o no al terminar la función.

Volviendo con nuestras dos parejas tanto España como Italia decidieron aprovechar este tiempo al máximo. Así que el español empezó abrazando al italiano y aunque este empezó con sus maldiciones Antonio le dijo algo.

-Lovino, ya va a empezar la película debes guardar silencio.  
-A mí nadie me calla con un demonio.  
-Lovi, es por los demás. O sino el jefe se va a enojar.  
-Como si me importara y como si fueras a enojarte conmigo.

Romano pensaba decir algo más pero el beso que le dio España se lo impidió. Y entonces ya no dijo nada en toda la película por la pena aunque eso no impidió que España siguiera besándolo y abrazándolo todo lo que pudiera, así como diciéndole que era un lindo tomate.

Y en el caso de Italia y Japón, el primero empezó viendo la película junto a su novio tratando de ser paciente pero eso no duró mucho: al cabo de dos escenas ya estaba queriendo acurrucarse con él pero no podía y estaba pensando que hacer.  
En cambio el japonés realmente estaba viendo la película y formando una opinión' Creo que es la película de América-san menos rara que he visto' pensaba mientras estaba por tomar una porción de palomitas.

Entonces ocurrió: ambos se tomaron la mano al tomar las palomitas. Esto provocó un sonrojo en ambos pero aún así Italia tomó ventaja de ello. Por ello se quedaron tomados de la mano toda la película, y mientras eso pasaba Feliciano pensó en darle de comer a Kiku.

-Italia-kun eso es vergonzoso.  
-No estamos haciendo nada malo, además estamos a oscuras y nadie nos ve. Así que no te apenes y di ah.  
Y a pesar de sus intentos termino aceptando y así fue que pasaron la película como una pareja totalmente melosa, bueno no tanto comparado a otras parejas en el lugar que más usaban esto de hotel que de sala.

Al final de la función todos se fueron retirando y entonces se encontraron a la salida del cinema: y ya no eran dos, sino tres parejas tomadas de la mano.

-Felicidades Hungría y Prusia, ve~  
-Felicitaciones a ambos.  
-Por fin lo lograste _Prusia._  
-Pero claro que sí España, soy el asombroso yo.  
-No seas presumido.  
-Así te gusta que sea ¿verdad?

Y entonces México Sur y Alemania solo veían la escena mientras se tomaban de la mano.  
-Me alegra que estén juntos.  
-Igual a mí, así mi hermano dejará de quejarse.  
-Te oyes muy malo Alemania, pero no importa. Así te quiero.  
Entonces el alemán se sonrojó y no dijo nada porque la mexicana se fue corriendo para felicitar y decir que ya era tarde.  
'Quizás debería hacer lo mismo que mi hermano' pensó antes de avanzar a reunirse con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que deje un poquito claro que el GerMex y el PruHun también son OTP, cierto? ^^'


	10. Día 10: Con orejas de animales

Después de su salida en parejas, Hungría había llamado a México varias veces para pedirle algo de ayuda porque lo de las parejas no era lo suyo.

-Por favor Hungría, se conocen desde hace siglos. No debería ser tan difícil.  
-Es que siempre nos hemos llevado pesado y siento que voy a golpearlo sin querer alguno de estos días. O también queriendo si se pone pesado.  
-Si que se llevan pesado, un poco menos que mis tíos. Bueno, al menos no es como con Rumanía.  
-Ni me menciones a ese tipo y mejor dime que puedo hacer.  
-Creo que no soy la mejor consejera para esto, hablale a cualquiera de las demás chicas.  
-Por favor Sur, tú me metiste en esto así que más te vale ayudarme. O sino  
-Vale ya entendí. Uhhmm déjame ver. Lo tengo, ¿recuerdas lo que compramos en la plaza?  
-Sí, pero era para ese día y no se que tiene que ver.  
-Fácil, ya falta poco para ese día así que podemos usar lo que compramos a tu favor para que Prusia se controle contigo. Aunque tú deberás poner de tu parte.  
-De acuerdo, no se porque todo esto por un idiota.  
-Porque es tu idiota favorito. Ahora llamaré a mis padres y a los demás para ir a celebrar el día contigo. Para aprovechar y tomar fotos.  
-Sí, todos pueden venir a mi casa si de eso se trata. Compramos suficientes de todas formas.

Entonces ambas chicas colgaron y cada una empezó a realizar llamadas. Al parecer ese día sería muy interesante y lleno de amor como dice Francis.

*Creo que sabemos que este es un salto de tiempo*

El día había llegado y tanto los del Eje como los aliados y algunos más se encontraban afuera de la puerta.

-¿Para qué nos quería Hungría en su casa?  
-Ni la menor idea. -entonces abrieron la puerta.  
- _Hola chicos,_ pasen por favor.  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí hermana?  
-Tú que crees, vine a ayudar a Hungría a organizar ciertas cosas. ¿Qué no saben que día es hoy aquí?  
-Creo que ya lo recuerdo-dijo Austria.- Creo que mejor me retiró antes de entrar a esto.  
-Eso no sería digno de un caballero señor Austria. Así que pase por favor.

Y con Austria, todos los demás entraron a la casa donde todos se sorprendieron: el lugar estaba llenos de adornos relacionados a los gatos. Entonces recordaron que se trataba del día de los gatos en Hungría.

Mientras todos miraban el lugar con curiosidad, Japón no pudo evitar observar que Italia se había quedado callado y ni siquiera se emocionaba al ver los gatos. 'Otra vez esa sensación extraña' y es que volvía a sentirse igual de extraño que cuando no entendía que le pasaba a Italia, era como un presentimiento o eso creía.

-Italia-kun ¿se encuentra bien?  
-Sí Japón, solo voy a salir un momento.

Entonces se fue hacia el jardín donde se recostó y vio hacia el cielo. El ver todos esos adornos le habían afectado en parte pues ese día cuando estaba en casa de Hungría siempre le traía recuerdos: Aquella vez que lo paso junto a Sacro Imperio Romano. No importaba si ya habían pasado siglos, él fue su primer amor aunque no supiera que era un chico, y no podía olvidarlo tan fácil.

Por eso, aquellos recuerdos los guardaba con aprecio y no se los confiaba a nadie, solo Austria y Hungría sabían de ello. Ni siquiera Japón, aunque lo amara le costaba hacerlo, había ciertas cosas que lo aferraban al pasado. Y seguía con ello en mente hasta que una sombra se puso encima de él.

-Italia-kun hace mucho frío, entré a la casa por favor.   
-En un momento Japón, solo estoy viendo el cielo.  
-¿Usted esta pensando algo y no me quiere decir? Lo entiendo pero entré a casa por favor.  
-No Japón es que el cielo esta muy bonito, ve~  
'No puedo creer que haré lo que México-san me dijo' dijo en japonés y poco después se preparó para hacerlo.

-Ne, ne Feliciano-kun, ¿te gusta lo que traigo puesto?

A Veneciano le extraño esta reacción tan rara viniendo de Kiku por lo abrió sus ojos cerrados y se incorporo para verlo. Entonces se sorprendió al ver que éste portaba unas lindas y pequeñas orejas de gato negras. Y sintió una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, pues le recordaba todavía más lo que paso hace tanto y aún así era diferente.

-Feliciano-kun ¿qué piensas?  
-Pienso que te ves muy lindo Kiku. Y me dan ganas de abrazarte mucho ¿me dejas aunque nos vean?  
Japón asintió algo extrañado ante la pregunta pues Italia nunca preguntaba si podía. E Italia lo abrazó como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca y la verdad no quería.

-Italia-kun vayamos adentro por favor.  
-Pero Japón es muy lindo y adentro no me va a dejar abrazarlo por la gente.  
-Le prometo que si lo dejaré, además las chicas quieren darle unas orejas también.  
-Sí vamos.

Entonces Italia lo jalo para ir a la casa con su sonrisa sincera que acostumbraba lo cual alivió a Japón, pues le gustaba verlo feliz aún si tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas porque no le gustaba verlo triste sabiendo o no la causa.  
Mientras Italia mantuvo su sonrisa todo el día pues a pesar de sus recuerdos ahora era feliz y así continuaria: con su pasado y su presente en armonía.

Ahora que entró al lugar pudo observar como todos llevaban orejas de gato como Japón, aunque nadie se veía tan adorable como él a los ojos del italiano. También le dieron unas orejas castañas con las cuales el también se veía adorable y fue la alegría de las chicas presentes, al ver a ambos muchachos tan juntos como algunos mininos estaban a veces aunque:

-México-chan, te vez muy linda con estas orejas de gatita.  
-Ah, gracias Prusia. Toma, unas plateadas para ti.  
-Gracias.Oye México-chan ¿sabes porque Hungría se escondió del maravilloso yo? Normalmente ya estaría tomando fotos.  
-Ah, lo que pasa es que te anda esperando en ese cuarto. Así que ponte las orejas y ve para allá.

Entonces Sur empujo al prusiano hacia un cuarto largo donde lo metió y cerró detrás de él dejandolo extrañado.  
-Pero que reacción tan rara. Oye, marimacha se que estás aquí así que sal de tu escondite.  
-Sólo con dos condiciones: no me digas marimacha y no te vayas a reír.  
-Está bien, no diré nada porque mi curiosidad no es nada asombrosa.

Cuando Hungría escuchó esto se dio unas últimas palabras de valor y dejo de esconderse en las cortinas, sorprendiendo a Prusia. Y no era para menos: la chica portaba unas lindas orejas de gato así como un collar con cascabel, ambos de color negro así como su habitual vestido verde solo que sin el mandil. Ante esta imagen Prusia estaba sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Oye di algo. ¿O me veo tan ridícula que tratas de no reírte?  
-No es eso. La verdad te ves muy linda, perfecta para estar conmigo y mi perfección.  
-Solo porque intentó ya no golpearte no te haré nada.  
-Maulla   
-¿Qué?  
-Eres una gatita así que maulla.  
-Esto debe de divertirte ¿verdad?  
-Quizás, ahora maulla.

Y Elizabetha tratando de mantener la compostura soltó un pequeño maullido lo más tierno que pudo. Por lo que se sorprendió al sentir como Gilbert se abalanzaba contra ella y le intentaba dar un beso.  
-Así eres un poco maravillosa.

Entonces Hungría se sonrojo a la vez que sonreía ante las tonterías que hacia Prusia. 'Puede que hacer este tipo de cosas no sea tan malo' pensó la mujer ante la escena.


	11. Día 11: Vistiendo kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Un kigurumi es una pijama con forma de animal o una botarga pero lo primero se me hizo más tierno)
> 
> Disfruten ^^

El día de hoy Estados Unidos también planeó una actividad en la que planeaba reunir a los Aliados y los del Eje para que vieran como siendo un héroe el quería fortalecer la unión entre ambos bandos. Ya habían pasado años desde la Segunda Guerra y muchos ya habían olvidado los rencores pero como algunos todavía estaban sentidos con él pensaba que esto era para todo el mundo.

Pero como era de esperar de él no podía ser algo normal por lo que estaba pensando que loca idea utilizar ahora. Y estaba tan concentrado que no vio a su hermano Canadá entrar a su casa   
-Hola _brother_ ¿qué haces?  
- _Ah! Sorry Canada_ no vi cuando entraste. No deberías asustar al _hero._  
-No me sorprende y menos de ti. Pero dime que haces y podría ayudarte.  
-Nada malo, solo que pienso hacer una súper reunión entre los del G-8 y China pero no se me ocurre como sorprender a todos.

-¿Qué tal una pijamada? Eso nunca lo han hecho antes.  
-Fantástica idea, por eso eres el hermano del héroe. Aunque puede que Inglaterra o Francia se burlen si descubren mi secreto.  
-¿Qué usas una pijama con forma de oso?

-Ah! ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
-Soy tu hermano y tu vecino, creo que me doy cuenta. Además tu foto vergonzosa la encontré un día. Pero volviendo al tema, quizás si haces que todos vistan así no te verás mal.  
-¿Y cómo haré eso? Se morirían antes de vestirse así sin motivo.  
-Bueno he hablado con Japón últimamente y dime ¿conoces los kigurumis?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-No entiendo porque América-san nos pidió reunirnos aquí y menos con un _kigurumi._ No le he hablado de el todavía.  
-Ve~ ¿Pidio un kinusumi? Yo no sabía.  
- _Italien_ es un kigurumi y es la pijama que fuimos a comprarte hace rato.  
-Oh, que nombre más lindo. Como todo lo que hacen en casa de Japón.

Ante ello el japonés solo le pidió que no dijera eso mientras un gran sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Alemania ya no intentaba detenerlo: había intentado decirle que eso avergonzaba a Japón hace unas 20 veces y en ninguna le hizo caso. Así que esto siguió pasando todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa del estadounidense.

- _Welcome to my house!_ Solo faltaban ustedes, la fiesta ya va a empezar.

Entonces entraron a la casa donde había varios adornos, botanas, películas, cojines, en fin todo lo necesario para una pijamada.

-Bien chicos, ya que están todos es hora de empezar la _party._  
-Espera ¿qué no va a venir México Norte o Sur u otra persona?  
-No, en primera la idea es establecer lazos con los que antes eran del Eje para evitar futuros conflictos. Además, ambos me dijeron que estaban muy ocupados y que tenían que pasar más tiempo con "su otra familia de sangre".

Cuando escucharon eso, a ciertas naciones les afectó más la noticia que a otros: les agradaba estar con esos dos chicos que conocían desde hace tiempo aunque no era para tanto.

Rusia tenía a China y su aura amenazadora, Francia parecía haber encontrado a Canadá y pensaba estar con él después de pelear con el mal cocinero, quien esperaba pasar tiempo con Estados Unidos aunque no lo admitiera. Pero a Alemania si le afectaba un poco más' Esto implica que estaré rodeado de parejas mientras yo me la pasó solo. Si hubiera venido ella o alguien más no sería tan pesado, sobretodo porque ya estaría muerta de la emoción' iba pensando el alemán después de la noticia que término haciéndolo pensar en su amor todavía no confesado.

-Ahora, yo dije que esto era pijamada y nadie se ha puesto su pijama todavía. O debería decir kigurumi ¿verdad Japón?  
-Y ¿por qué demonios nos pides algo que todavía no haces ni tú?- dijo Inglaterra algo molesto.  
-¿Cómo que no?

Pronunció Estados Unidos antes de quitarse su ropa mostrando su pijama con forma de oso que llevaba debajo y se ponía en pose heroica.

-No hagas esa _stupid_ pose.  
-Pero soy el héroe. Además ya cumplí mi palabra así que es su turno. _Right Canada?_

A la vista de muchos solo pudieron notar una sombra con forma de oveja asentir. Y entonces decidieron irse a cambiar.

Al momento en que regresaron cada uno traía ya su _kigurumi_ y miraba atento lo que traían los demás: Rusia venía con uno de gato gigante, China con uno de panda, Francia uno de zorro, Alemania uno de dragón, mientras Inglaterra y Japón traían uno de conejo aunque diferente color e Italia traía uno de oso similar al de Estados Unidos.

-La verdad esto no es tan malo, aru. Pude conseguir esta pijama sin problema aunque era la última que quedaba.  
-Yo pienso que China es el panda más lindo que he visto nunca, _da~._  
-Ah, sí gracias Rusia. Ahora si me disculpas.  
China intentó correr pero fue atrapado casi al instante por Rusia. Creo que ya sabemos como terminará esto ¿no?

- _Wow!_ No sabía que te gustaban tanto los conejos Inglaterra para conseguir uno de tu color de cabello.  
- _Damn,_ fue una simple casualidad así que cállate. Además yo apuesto a que esa pijama no la compraste hoy.  
-Al igual que el peluche de oso que tienes en la maleta.  
- _Shut up bastard._

 _-_ Vaya, vaya pero si no es nadie más que el lindo de Canadá.  
-Hola Francia. Hace tiempo que no podía hablar contigo.  
-Lo sé, pero hoy el hermano mayor solucionará esto. ¿Sabes por qué?  
Ante ello el canadiense negó con la cabeza.  
-Porque este zorro tiene ganas de comerse una linda ovejita. Una tan linda como tú.  
Y así Canadá quedó más rojo que un tomate mientras Francia lo tomaba por la cintura y Kumajiro solo movió su cabeza.

Por otra parte del lado de las fuerzas del Eje, Italia y Japón primero le dieron cumplidos a Alemania debido a su falta de tener a alguien que lo hiciera. Por eso cuando él se fue a realizar una llamada Italia puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su pareja.  
-Wa, Japón es realmente muy _kawai._  
-Usted también se me bien con su pijama de oso Italia-kun.  
-Gracias, pero tú te ves muy lindo así, todavía más de lo normal.  
-¿En serio cree eso Italia-kun?  
-Sí, eres el conejito más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida.  
Un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a verse en el rostro del japonés aunque él quería evitarlo '¿Cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente? A mí me cuesta mucho decírselo' pensó mientras el otro empezó a besar su mejilla.

De tal forma que al unirse las "parejas" solo hablaron entre ellos y de nada sirvió el hecho de que esto había sido planeado para unirlos entre todos, en todo caso, solo sirvió para que pasarán mejor tiempo de calidad entre las parejas. Entonces vieron una película y jugaron en la consola por un rato hasta que todos decidieron ir a dormir.

Al hacerlo Italia le pidió al niponés que se acostara con él compartiendo la bolsa de dormir. Obviamente después de utilizar sus ojos abiertos de cachorro él otro aceptó y entonces así pasaron la noche: abrazados el uno al otro, como un oso que protegía a su pequeña presa de otro depredador aunque lo hacía de forma acogedora para el otro.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron en una situación similar, unos abrazando más fuerte a su pareja que los demás (eso va para ti Rusia), a excepción de Alemania que había decidido levantarse antes y tomarles unas fotos a sus compañeros.

'No se ven tan mal, y esto podría gustarle a ella así podré visitarla para darle las fotos' pensó mientras guardaba su teléfono y se preparaba para cambiarse. Oh Alemania, acabas de empezar a caer.


	12. Día 12: Fajando (Making out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije aquella vez que lo escribe, espero que esa sea la palabra correcta para traducir, o que se entienda ^^'  
> Digamos que fajando es una sesión más intensa de besos y abrazos... si se entendio? 
> 
> En fin, ojala haya quedado bien :)
> 
> pd: No se si ya lo dije pero Ti voglio bene es te quiero en italiano, y al estar en su noviazgo medio empezando y la timidez de Japón, prefiero que Italia diga eso al acostumbrado Ti amo.

Habían vuelto a tener otra cita, una bastante agradable igual o todavía mejor que la anterior, pues ahora Kiku se encontraba más relajado todavía que antes por lo que incluso sus pláticas habían sido más fluidas.

Lo único raro es que Italia parecía coquetearle a la mesera que los había atendido y la verdad eso no le agradaba para nada. Sabía que él podía ser muy coqueto con las chicas pero ya había dejado de hacerlo desde que se volvieron pareja. 'Tranquilízate, puede que solo haya sido cosa mía. Últimamente he pasado por mucha presión' se decía en su mente para dejar ese tema de lado pero simplemente no podía: aquella imagen de Italia sonriendo y hablando tan ameno con esa señorita seguía apareciendo en su mente, lo cual parecía agradarle cada vez menos.

-Japón ¿te encuentras bien?  
-¿Eh? Pero claro Italia-kun, ¿por qué lo dudas?  
-Es que has estado muy callado, incluso más de lo normal, desde que salimos del restaurante. Ni siquiera te despediste de Gabrielle.   
'No digas su nombre por favor'  
-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.   
-Entonces vayamos a tu casa de una vez.

Japón asintió ante lo dicho por el italiano mientras seguía preguntándose que era esta extraña sensación en su estómago, que parecía un nudo que había aumentado desde que Italia le recordó el nombre de la camarera. Entonces un tema que había tocado alguna vez con su hermana Taiwan vino a su mente.

 **Flashback**  
-¿Qué quiere decir con celos Taiwan-chan?  
-Mira Japón, los celos son una extraña sensación que tienes cuando piensas que la persona amada esta muy apegado a alguien más, te genera sospechas. Pueden darte ya sea por una actitud de él o de la persona cercana.  
-Ya veo, ¿y eso cómo puede descubrirse o tratarse?  
-Los celos pueden sentirse de diferentes formas pero lo más común es sentir algo en el pecho o en el estómago, como una mala sensación de un nudo o un remolino dentro de ti, muy diferente a cuando te estas enamorando. Y la verdad no tiene un "tratamiento" totalmente efectivo, pues pueden darte incluso si confías mucho en la pareja alguna que otra vez, pero mientras sea ocasional como dije y no te den celos hasta porque el perro le ladró o cosas por el estilo podría decirse que es normal.  
-Ya veo ¿y usted como sabe tanto del tema Taiwán-chan?  
-Por lo que me han contado y por experiencia propia. ¿Tú nunca te has sentido así Japón?- éste negó con la cabeza- no me sorprende.  
Y con algo de tristeza añadió:  
Espero nunca pases por ello.  
Fin Flashback

Después de recordar todo lo que había hablado con Taiwan ese día una duda vino a su mente ¿puede que se sintiera celoso? Los síntomas que ella le había dicho parecían acertados pero seguía sin querer aceptarlo. Aunque quería quitarse ese malestar lo más pronto posible y no se le ocurría de que manera.

-Bien _Giappone,_ ya estamos en la casa. Deberías ir a descansar, mientras yo iré por un bocadillo nocturno.  
-Pero Italia-kun, hay comida en la casa. Puede quedarse si gusta.  
-No, Japón esta cansado y si me quedó vas a querer atenderme en vez de dormir. Así que hasta mañana Japón.  
Le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo antes de quererse marchar. Y solo pudo querer pues Japón lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso va a volver a no despedirse como en la otra cita?  
Italia solo lo miro con algo de duda al principio hasta que su cerebro por fin reaccionó. Entonces con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a Kiku y levantando su rostro con una mano le dio un beso en los labios, algo corto pero suficiente para él.  
-Entonces nos vemos mañana Japón.

Aunque al parecer no había sido suficiente para el japonés. Ese beso había aliviado un poco su malestar por lo que metió al italiano a su casa mientras jalaba su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña sala se detuvo, aquí podía terminar de eliminar su malestar.

-¿Eh? Japón ¿qué sucede?  
Y en vez de recibir palabras el italiano recibió en cambio un beso en los labios de parte de su novio. Estuvo un poco confundido al principio pero después no dejo ir la oportunidad y empezó a besarlo también. De esta forma sus labios se empezaron a mover en perfecta sincronía conforme pasó el tiempo hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

Pero ahora él que inició otro beso fue Veneciano, que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. En este beso empezó a rodear la cintura del japonés con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano se acercaba a sus bellos cabellos negros. Japón no había hecho nada por impedirlo y en cambio él se agarró fuertemente de las ropas de su novio con ambas manos.

Siguieron así dándose varios besos entre ambos y Kiku empezó a tomar el ritmo. O al menos hasta que sintió algo húmedo y algo rasposo tocar sus labios: se trataba de la lengua de Feliciano pidiendo entrar. Se congeló por un instante, nunca antes había dado este tipo de besos y se sentía un poco nervioso a dar ese otro paso.

Italia al notar como el cuerpo de su pareja había empezado a tensarse decidió ser paciente y solo entrar hasta que le fuera permitido. Y al parecer funcionó pues un momento después esto le había dado seguridad a Japón que lo dejó claro abriendo un poco su boca para continuar el beso.

No podía negar que al principio fue algo raro al ser la primera vez que hacían esto, pero gracias a la paciencia de Veneciano en un momento más él se encontraba siguiéndole el ritmo cada vez mejor e incluso poniendo sus manos ahora alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

Lamentablemente el oxígeno seguía siendo indispensable por lo que tuvieron que apartar sus labios uno del otro. Y mientras empezaban a recuperarse, Italia guió a Japón a uno de los sillones.

'Realmente se ve demasiado adorable' pensó el italiano mientras observaba las mejillas sonrojadas de su pareja y como trataba de recuperar el aire. Así que una vez estuvieron sentados, con una de las piernas del japonés sobre las suyas, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su rostro con algo de dulzura, luego uno corto en sus labios, y así se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta su cuello en una parte que su ropa no había logrado cubrir su piel.

Japón no podía creerlo pero aún así pensaba que era una sensación increíble, tanto que una de sus manos fue moviéndose hacia el cabello de Italia y solo se movía mientras el otro continuaba besando esa piel tan blanca, haciendo que él sacara uno que otro suspiro y su corazón latiera con fuerza. Luego de un rato, cuando volvieron a besarse en los labios y una marca rojiza se encontraba en el cuello del japonés, él con nerviosismo pero también curiosidad usó una de sus manos para abrir unos botones de su camisa, mientras la otra mano aprovecho para meterse y quedar justo sobre su pecho, sintiendo su piel tan cálida y como el corazón de su amado latía con fuerza por lo que estaban haciendo. De esta forma continuaron, intercambiando besos y caricias sin ninguna queja y con miles de suspiros y probables gemidos de por medio, durante un buen rato hasta que ambos pensaron que fue suficiente y se separaron un poco. 

-Perdón por todo esto Italia-kun- dijo mientras empezaba a acomodar sus ropas.  
-No te disculpes, yo fui quien empezó y la verdad no me arrepiento.  
-Pues yo tampoco me arrepiento de esto Italia-kun.  
-Solo que ya no te deje descansar mucho tiempo, je. Pero tengo una duda ¿por qué de pronto me trajiste aquí?

Entonces Kiku empezó a dudar si realmente debía decirle su motivo para actuar de esa forma, pero creyó que si quería una relación de confianza debían decirse este tipo de cosas, por lo que fue contando un poco de ello. Para cuando termino ya estaba siendo abrazado de nuevo y visto con esos ojos de cachorro característicos de su novio, por lo que trataba de evitar su mirada de la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces Japón se puso celoso de lo que hice? Pero yo solo te quiero a ti.  
-Es que usted hace mucho que no le sonreía a una _bella_ de esa forma como lo hizo hoy.  
-Sólo quise ser amable. Cuando ella se acercó a nuestra mesa acababa de tener un problema con un tipo de otra mesa y le gritó muy feo. Entonces pensé en sonreírle para que dejará de sentirse tan mal.

Ante la respuesta Japón había quedado avergonzado y feliz a la vez. Todo fue un malentendido de su parte, pero aún así le gustaba saber que su pareja se preocupara tanto por los demás y buscará arreglar sus problemas de alguna forma.  
-Lamento haberme puesto así entonces.  
-No te preocupes y déjame decirte algo: _Ti voglio bene_ _Kiku._ Por eso no tienes que volver a sentirte así y de ser necesario te lo diré todos los días.  
Y le dio otro corto beso en los labios mientras ponía ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura para quedar frente a frente y notara la sinceridad en su mirada.  
- _Daisuki yo Feliciano._

Y bueno, tampoco era como si el japonés fuera a negarse ante esa propuesta. Por esa misma razón lo agarraba del cuello: no pretendía que algo así los fuera a separar. 


	13. Día 13: Comiendo helado

Se encontraban en Venecia, más exactamente en la casa de Italia. No se había tenido una junta o algo por el estilo, simplemente Japón había querido pasar unos días en la casa de su novio aunque para lograrlo tuvo que llevarse ciertos papeles y trabajo que resolver en la casa. Y precisamente eso es lo que estaba haciendo mientras Italia también tenía que hacer lo mismo pues el fin de mes se acercaba y no había hecho su parte del trabajo.

Pero tomando en cuenta su forma de ser, Italia se había aburrido después de realizar la mitad de su trabajo, además de que le había dado algo de hambre. Por lo tanto tomó algo de dinero y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes pasar por donde estaba Japón realizando sus cosas.

-Japón, voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?  
-No gracias Italia-kun, en todo caso comeré después de terminar mis cosas.  
-Bien, entonces regreso en un rato.

Y así el italiano se marchó yendo directamente a una plaza que estaba cerca también de un parque. En ese lugar vendían varias cosas para comer pronto, que era lo deseaba pues no soportaría hasta que la pasta que hiciera estuviera lista. Y entonces vio un puesto de _gelat_ o y casi al momento esto le dio un antojo incomparable.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Italia salió a comprar algo de comer y la verdad Japón ya se estaba preocupando pues tomando en cuenta como era su novio creía que podía perderse en su propia ciudad por perseguir un gato o algo por el estilo. Además él quería descansar un poco porque ya había terminado el trabajo que tenía encargado, así como empezó a sentir la necesidad de comer algo refrescante pues tanto trabajo lo agotó y le dio hambre.

'Deberé esperar hasta que Italia-kun regrese con las cosas para hacer la pasta o la pizza' porque sí, estaba más que seguro de lo que Italia haría de comer, la variedad era lo único que no sabía. En fin decidió pararse para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando el alegre rostro del italiano.

Pero sobretodo revelando un rico postre que era muy famoso en ese país: _gelato._

- _Giappone,_ compré las cosas para comer _fetuccini_ cuando termines tu trabajo.  
-Ya he terminado Italia-kun ¿y usted?  
-No, pero ya tengo hambre así que mejor prepararé la pasta.

Y de esta forma se retiró a la cocina mientras llevaba las bolsas con los ingredientes. Mientras Japón había detenido su camino hacia ese lugar pues ahora tenía más hambre y sabía que al entrar tendría más: el _gelat_ o le había hecho agua la boca. Por lo tanto decidió irse a sentar a la sala un rato mientras esperaba que la comida estaba lista, sacando uno de sus mangas y empezando su lectura. Y así estuvo hasta que escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a ese lugar.

-Ya está el agua, por lo que debemos esperar otros minutos para poner la pasta.  
Así es, no era nadie más que el italiano. Con su delicioso postre.  
-Ah sí Italia-kun. Disculpe la intromisión pero ¿su postre de qué es?  
-Ah es un rico _gelato napolitano,_ me encantan los tres sabores. Ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca hemos ido a comer uno juntos en nuestras citas. ¿Quieres un poco?  
La verdad Kiku se moría de ganas de decir que sí pues tenía mucha hambre así como una enorme curiosidad por probar. Pero el hecho de pensar que eso sería absolutamente descortés lo detenía.  
-No gracias, ya podré probarlo otro día.  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo probarlo ahora?  
-Que es suyo y eso sería totalmente descortés.  
Entonces el italiano se acercó un poco más a donde se encontraba el japonés. Y justo como creía: mientras más cerca literalmente se veía como se le hacía agua la boca al ver el postre.

-Vamos Japón, no es nada descortés si soy yo el que te ofrece el _gelato._  
-Puede que tenga usted razón, entonces probaré un poco.  
E Italia no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.  
-Bien, entonces di ah.  
-Pero ¿de qué hablas?  
-Yo quiero darle el postre al dulce de Japón así que di ah.  
Al parecer el antojo o la ternura eran demasiadas que el japonés termino aceptando abriendo su boca mientras decía Ah. Y de esta forma pudo saborear al fin el _gelato._

 _-_ Mmmm, está delicioso Italia-kun.  
-Me alegra que te gustará Japón- dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios saboreando así sus dos cosas favoritas y las más dulces de todas desde su punto de vista.  
Ante ello el japonés mostró una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer estaba siendo muy sincero con sus sentimientos.  
-Vaya, se me cayo un poco de _gelato_ cerca de la boca, que distraído soy.  
Y el italiano solo sonrió ante ello antes de... levantarse del sillón y dejarle el postre a Japón.  
-Voy por unas servilletas y a revisar el agua, vuelvo en un momento.

Cuando Veneciano ya se había retirado, Japón no pudo evitar mostrar su rostro lleno de duda 'Por un momento creí que iba a besar mi mejilla para quitarlo' y casi al instante se sonrojó diciendo que eso era muy vergonzoso como para haberlo pensado siquiera. Por lo que prefirió seguir comiendo del helado antes de seguir pensando ese tema: solo esperaba que Italia no hubiera notado su rostro de extrañeza poco antes de pararse.

Mientras tanto, el italiano se dirigía a la cocina con los brazos estirados y una sonrisa en la cara, e incluso sus ojos totalmente abiertos pues estaba muy feliz ante lo que había logrado, pues como sospecharan si vio la duda en el rostro de Japón. Ya luego lo recompensaría dándole muchos besos a cambio del que no le dio en ese momento.

Y cuando todo eso ocurría, el italiano mayor entró acompañado de un español quedándose con una enorme duda al ver el rostro de Feliciano.

-Y ahora ¿qué maldita mosca le picó a mi hermano?  
-Lovi, todavía no hemos ni avisado que hemos llegado para comer y tú ya estás diciendo groserías.  
-Me vale un comino lo que digas, de todas formas ya se enteraron de nuestra llegada.  
- _Vale,_ entonces solo voy a ver si Ita-chan necesita algo de ayuda.  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero apresúrate que muero de hambre.  
-Pero si comimos un _gelato_ en el camino.  
-Sí, pero tuve que compartirlo contigo y ya tengo hambre de nuevo.  
-No lo digas como si no te hubiera gustado la idea, Lovi. Hay que repetirlo.-dijo mientras besaba en los labios a su novio y se dirigía a la cocina de la cual ya conocía su ubicación y dejando así a un rojo Lovino.

La razón: Antonio decía la verdad, en realidad no le importó compartir su helado y puede que no le desagradara hacerlo de nuevo. 'Pero que ni crea que voy a decirle eso alguna vez, maldición'. Pensó antes de tomar asiento en el comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amó ese GIF, no importa cuantos años pasen QAQ lo adoro  
> Y como podrán ver, en eso me base para escribir la escena jeje


	14. Día 14: Cambio de género

Era de noche en Europa y todos en esa parte del mundo estaban durmiendo, festejando, trabajando o simplemente tomando al aprovechar que era fin de semana. Y entre los que estaban haciendo esto se encontraba Arthur lo cual no era buena señal por dos razones:  
Estaba enojado con Estados Unidos y se encontraba con sus compañeros del trío mágico.

-No puedo creer que te hayas emborrachado otra vez.  
-Déjalo Noruega, además es divertido ver las consecuencias de que tome.  
-No es divertido cuando nosotros nos vemos involucrados.  
-Rumanía hic, Noruega ustedes son mis amigos _¿right?_  
-Claro Inglaterra. Cuéntanos que pasó.  
-Es que ese estúpido idiota de Estados Unidos volvió a tocar el maldito tema de su aghaghag.  
-Adivinare ¿Independencia?  
-Eso Noruega gracias. Es que hic, ¿por qué hip es tan malo? Hip No entiende que me lastima.  
-Si sabes que es igual de molesto que Anko no se de que te quejas.  
-Puede que ya no hiciera eso si tú lo hicieras más sensible, no sé ¿como una chica?  
-Rumania, no creo que eso sea  
-Es una excelente idea, así el maldito tendrá su lección. Además puedo hacerle esto a la rana solo para hacerlo pasar un mal rato. ¿Me ayudan chicos?

Rumania aceptó casi al instante mientras Noruega se tardo un poco más y solo acepto hasta que le dijeron que estaría libre de responsabilidades. Por lo tanto prepararon todos los ingredientes para iniciar el conjuro hecho para solo dos personas y ya que estuvo listo pidieron a Inglaterra que diera las coordenadas pues el hechizo no iba a saber solo a donde ir ¿verdad? Y Arthur lo hizo y muchos pensarán 'Fue un éxito' pero se les olvida un detallito: estaba muy borracho y termono mandandolas un poco al este y otra más al oeste.  
¿Y qué problema hay? Pues la tierra es redonda así que mañana sabremos quienes fueron los afectados.

*~*~*~*~* A la mañana siguiente *~*~*~*~*

Japón se levantó de su cama con algo de pereza, al parecer tuvo una noche difícil, incluso su espalda le dolía como si hubiera cargado algo muy pesado de frente. Pensando que esto se debía a la edad, pensó en dejar el tema y cambiarse sus ropas pero por alguna razón sintió que su ropa de dormir le quedaba más grande de lo normal y no entendía el porqué.  
Cuando se desvistio descubrió otros dos detalles que lo hicieron darse cuenta del motivo y al impresionarse soltó un grito que se lo confirmó. No podía creerlo y fue corriendo al espejo: frente a él apareció la imagen de una jovencita de cabello negro y largo, ojos castaños, de complexión delgada y mostrando la misma cara de asombro que debería tener su rostro. Así es, Japón se había convertido en chica.

'Pero ¿qué sucedió? Seguramente Inglaterra-san se equivocó de conjuro. Deberé hablar con él, de todas formas hoy iba a ver a Italia-kun por lo que me queda cerca'

Y se detuvo al instante. Unos días antes había acordado ver a su novio, pero ahora con esta apariencia no se atrevía a ir. Aunque si pensaba en librarse con una mentira para no verlo, sabía que Italia se sentiría lastimado y eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo. Por lo que pensó que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa y después arreglar esta situación de frente. Después de todo, Italia-kun no podía reaccionar muy raro ¿verdad?.

Después de su largo vuelo, había llegado al aeropuerto de la capital italiana y se puso a buscar donde se encontraba el italiano. Ya le había mandado un mensaje a Italia donde le decía que llegaría un poco diferente a su casa, por lo que esperaba le abriera. Él le respondió que no le importaba y que prefería llegará directo a su casa porque había algo que debía arreglar. Este mensaje le extraño pero creyo que era una mejor opción para "él" porque en el aeropuerto no lo hubiera reconocido por lo que se dirigió a la casa de su pareja.  
Y cuando llegó no se esperaba lo que veía.

-Ve~ Japón algo muy raro me paso ¿Eh, quien eres?  
-Italia-kun ¿que hace con su disfraz de Bella? Y soy yo, Japón.  
-¿Japón? Entonces a ti te pasó lo mismo que a mí. Esto no es un disfraz _Giappone_ ahora si soy una _bella_ y no se porqué.

La japonesa quedó boquiabierta ante lo que estaba viendo: su novio Italia ahora resultaba ser su novia y tenía una apariencia semejante a la vez que le hizo aquella broma, sino fuera por dos detalles. Y dejó de estar pensando en ello cuando sintió como la abrazaban haciendola soltar sus maletas.

-Perdón la rudeza Japón. No sabía que te había pasado lo mismo, ve~.  
-No se preocupe Italia-k, es decir Italia-chan, yo también fui algo ruda al hablar de esa forma.  
-No hay problema, yo te hice una broma así hace mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, ahora que _Giappon_ e es una linda señorita debo decir que tienes un lindo gusto.  
-Usted también tiene buen gusto Italia-chan.  
-Nah, yo solo encontré esto entre los viejos armarios. En cambio, Japón se ve muy linda con ese kimono.  
-¿No se siente extraño al decir eso? Soy una chica ahora.  
-¿Por qué? Siendo chico o chica tú eres la persona más adorable y linda que conozco.

Y entonces un sonrojo se marcó en las mejillas de la muchacha haciendo que la otra la abrazara todavía más fuerte.

-Bueno, pero debemos ir a buscar a Inglaterra-san para que nos ayude a solucionar el problema.  
-Claro, después de comer la deliciosa pasta que preparé. Vamos.

Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la mesa. Al parecer solo había cambiado el exterior pues seguían teniendo la misma forma de ser.

Un tiempo después Japón le realizo una llamada a Inglaterra para saber si él tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y si alguien más había pasado por lo mismo. Inglaterra le mintió diciéndole que él no tuvo nada que ver así como nadie de su club, no había recibido otra llamada y que no se preocupara porque el efecto solo duraría dos días. Después de ello Japón colgó.

-¿Que sucedió?  
-Inglaterra-san dice que él no tuvo nada que ver, pero que el efecto solo va a durarnos este día y el siguiente en la noche volveríamos a la normalidad.  
-¿Y durante ese tiempo Japón se quedará en mi casa, verdad?  
La japonesa asintió pues sabía que la italiana insistiria hasta que aceptara de todas formas.

Entonces así pasaron los próximos dos días, saliendo a comer, tomandose algunas fotos a petición de _Bella_ y yendo de compras pues Italia decía que a pesar de ser poco el tiempo Japón merecía las mejores ropas orientales que pudieran encontrar. Y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al anochecer del segundo día y ambas estaban con sus pijamas en la sala esperando que el efecto desapareciera como les habían dicho. Había llegado incluso la medianoche y nada pasaba, por lo que Japón empezo a preocuparse.

-No se si realmente esto funcione.  
-Verás que sí, si confías en la palabra de Inglaterra yo también.  
-Pero ¿qué pasa si nos quedamos así para siempre? ¿que pensaran los demás? ¿que pensarás tú?  
Y después de sus últimas palabras susurradas sintió como la italiana la acercaba a su cuerpo de tal forma que su cabeza quedó recargada en su pecho.

-No importa lo que pasé, se que los demás entenderán aunque les cueste algo de trabajo. Además, si nos quedaramos así, no me importaría tener la novia más linda de todo el mundo.  
-Italia-chan.  
Japón había quedado sorprendida ante las palabras de su novia pues era una de las cosas más lindas que había dicho por lo que se decidió a darle algo a cambio: un pequeño beso en los labios.

La otra recibió el beso gustosa e incluso hizo que durará más tiempo y cuando al fin se separaron sus bocas dijo:  
-Con esos premios, soy la chica más feliz de todas, ve~.

Al día siguiente habían vuelto a su forma normal, pero sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agregó una imagen de Nyotalia para que estén juntas, pero debo aclarar que para mí cambio de género y Nyotalia son distintas ^^, por eso hice lo del hechizo de Inglaterra en vez de solo usar sus versiones Nyo y ya.  
> En fin, disfruten :3


	15. Día 15: En otro estilo de ropa

El día de hoy las naciones pertenecientes al G-20 se encontraban reunidas en una de las salas de la unión europea, la que por primera vez se mostraba de forma tranquila, pero no era porque las naciones al fin supieran comportarse por supuesto, sino por el hecho de que los jefes de las naciones reunidas se encontraban sentados al lado de ellos y por lo tanto, ni siquiera Estados Unidos se creía capaz de gritar en frente de ellos. La razón por la que estaban estas personas ahí, pronto la descubriremos.

-Muy bien señores, ya que nos encontramos reunidos incluso con las representaciones de los países que cada uno de nosotros gobierna es momento de anunciar el proyecto.  
- _Proyect?_ ¿De qué proyecto están hablando?  
-No es nada grave, es un proyecto relacionado a la educación. Más precisamente a la historia.  
-Ya te había hablado de este proyecto América, se trata de invitar a algunos niños de diferentes escuelas de un país para que les den unas clases de historia universal o la que gusten.  
-De esta forma, los niños aprenderán a apreciar a la historia desde jóvenes, pues ¿quiénes mejor para hablarles de esto que las naciones?  
-¿Están seguros de su decisión? Los niños podrían quedar traumados o algo así si se enteran que existen representaciones de humanos.  
-Tío, sino se trauman con los monstruos que merodean tu casa esto no los va a afectar en nada.  
-Gracias por decir eso señorita México Sur, y no se preocupe por eso señor Inglaterra. Los haremos pasar como personas normales, solo que con conocimientos de Historia y de la otra materia que darán. Solo será por una semana como prueba y dependiendo de los resultados continuaremos.

Todas las naciones asintieron ante ello, pues de todas formas no tenían otra opción. Por lo tanto, les dijeron la ubicación de la escuela y que sería la próxima semana, así como las materias "extra" que impartirán.

*~*~*~*~*~*~En la semana de clases*~*~*~*~*~

-Me parece interesante esta propuesta pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué el jefe de América-san nos dio anteojos y todo lo demás?  
-Según el jefe del _gringo_ es para mantener oculta nuestra identidad, lo que no entiendo si somos maestros. Al menos mi materia no es tan pesada, y casi no debemos hablar en inglés.  
-Ve~ la mía tampoco es mala, me divertire con los _bambinos._  
 _-Bueno_ el timbre ya va a sonar por lo que debo irme. _Hasta luego chicos. Y no hagan nada indebido en horas de trabajo._  
 _-_ ¿Qué dijo México-san al final, Italia-kun?  
-Emn, nada pero ya voy a mi salón. Te veo en el almuerzo o antes.

Dijo Italia antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo mientras dejaba a Japón totalmente avergonzado 'Ni siquiera porque vamos a ser profesores deja de mostrar afecto en público' dijo Japón mientras volvía a acomodarse la bata. Al parecer a todos ellos los estaban obligando a usar batas y lentes para dar un aire más profesional, además de que le tocaba impartir la materia de ciencias por lo que lo entendía pero en los demás le parecía ridículo.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela, por lo que tomó varias respiraciones y se preparó para dar su primera clase en toda su vida. Había estado en conferencias y otras cosas pero nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas con niños. 'No te preocupes solo se paciente como con las naciones' y recordó un consejo que le dio Alemania: "Piensa que estas hablando con Italia cuando se pone terco y no será tan difícil"

Había llegado su primera hora libre en todo el día y la verdad no tenía de que quejarse: la clase que le tocó era totalmente amable y no hacía mucho ruido. Y los niños que lo hacían, simplemente usaba los métodos que con Estados Unidos o Italia y parecían funcionar. 'Ahora que lo pienso, debería ver como esta Italia-kun' pues la verdad esto le preocupaba. Estados Unidos termino dando la clase de historia de su nación al lado de la clase de Literatura de Lengua Inglesa de Inglaterra por lo que no había tanto problema, pero en cambio Italia estaba más retirado en su salón.

Por lo tanto empezó su camino hacia el área de artes plásticas y creatividades pensando si deberá ayudar a Italia con cualquier problema que tenga. Pero al llegar se llevó una grata sorpresa: el "profesor" Feliciano estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al enseñarle a los niños en su clase de Artes e incluso le ayudaba a los que tuvieran complicaciones. Japón no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa por ello al ver que Italia tenía buena mano con los niños. Pero no se esperaba que de pronto su novio alzara la vista y le mandara un beso con una enorme sonrisa, lo que le hizo tomar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras algunos niños curiosos volteaban a ver la escena. Vaya que le dio pena y se retiró del lugar.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y varias naciones se reunieron en la sala de maestros: Turquía calificando los ejercicios de matemáticas que había dejado, Francia diciendo que el hubiera preferido dar educación sexual que la actividad de cocina y China agradeciendo que no la tuviera, así como el poder dar historia universal pues le gustaba hablar de su pasado a las mentes jóvenes, Argentina y Brasil se quejaban que cada uno debía dar la literatura de su idioma en vez de algo más divertido.

Mientras tanto Japón solo estaba sentado en una mesa tomando el bento que había preparado así como quitándose los lentes falsos que le habían dado pues se había cansado la vista. Y todo hubiera seguido tranquilo de no ser porque alguien lo abrazo y casi lo tira de la silla.

- _¡Giappone!_ Al fin te veo de nuevo.  
-También es un gusto verte Italia-kun.   
-¿Por qué estás tan solo? Normalmente México ya hubiera venido para acá.  
-Sucede que a los demás les tocó hacer guardia, aunque hable con ella en una hora libre y dice que adora dar español, aunque su hermano esta haciendo experimentos en química y le gustaría hacerlo.

  
-Sí, a mí Alemania me dijo que pensaba entrenar a lo niños como a nosotros y le rogué que no lo hiciera, los niños no merecen eso. Y tú Japón ¿cómo estuviste en clases?  
-Muy bien, los niños con los que he trabajado son muy atentos, creo que les gusta saber datos sobre la biología.  
-Ve~ a mí me encanta trabajar con ellos. A todos parece interesarles como era la vida de Miguel Ángel o de Da Vinci y me escuchan mientras trabajan.  
-Creo que entonces debe ser buen maestro Italia-kun.  
-Pues Japón me vio en mi salón, podrías decirme si soy buen maestro.

  
-Creo que a los niños les agrada estar contigo.  
-Ve~ gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado trabajar en ciencias aunque no entienda.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Porque hubiera podido ver a Japón todo el día. Es que te ves muy lindo vestido así.  
-Pero si solo es una bata y unos lentes.  
-¿Y qué importa? Para mí Japón es el más lindo de todos. Si no fuera porque te da pena, ya te hubiera besado.  
-Italia-kun.

Dijo con sus mejillas rojas y trataba de cambiar de tema al ofrecerle comida al italiano y al parecer eso funciono. Al parecer en esta semana los niños de esa escuela, aprenderían un poco del amor, pero solo de vista, porque gracias a Dios, Francia no tendría nada que ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¡Ya es la mitad del mes! <3 y de este libro también, gracias a quienes le dan una leída. Y sobre la imagen: la verdad cuando estaba buscando inspiración esta no era mi idea principal, pero a que se ven monos <3 y se quedó.
> 
> Bye, Lirio.


	16. Día 16: En sus rituales matutinos

Era un lindo fin de semana en la tierra de Italia y los rayos del sol empezaban a atravesar las diferentes ventanas de cada casa, entre ellas las de nuestro italiano del norte, quien apenas empezaba a despertar de su largo sueño, aunque se extraño un poco al sentir la superficie tan dura en la que se había quedado dormido pues se esperaba encontrarse en su cama como todos los días. Ante ello se incorporó lentamente del lugar y se encontró rodeado de varios papeles lo que confundió todavía más su mente.

Por lo tanto decidió observar todo a su alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba solo: su lindo Japón se encontraba durmiendo cerca de él con la misma manta. Entonces recordó que ambos se la habían pasado revisando cartas y demás hasta muy tarde, así que los más seguro es que Japón se hubiera encargado de taparlos cuando se quedó dormido. Después de ello, lo contempló un largo rato.

'Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme' era lo que pasaba por su mente al ver la posición tan adorable, a su parecer, en la que estaba Japón. Por lo que al descubrir que eran las once de la mañana con gran pesar se decidió a despertarlo pues al contrario de él, no acostumbraba dormir hasta esas horas. Por lo que empezó a mover sus hombros con algo de cuidado.

- _Giappone_ es hora de despertar.  
Con sus palabras Japón se movió un poco más hasta que abrió sus ojos y vio a Italia algo extrañado mientras un sonrojo empezaba a formarse.  
- _Buon giorno Giappone_  
- _Ohaiyõ gozaimasu Itaria-kun._ ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada, solo que ya es algo tarde y pensé que no te gustaría quedarte dormido.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las once de la mañana.

En ese momento Japón termino de sentarse en su lugar y se preguntó como fue posible que durmiera tanto. 'Quizás por dormir con Italia-kun... No pienses eso, es vergonzoso' empezó a decirse en su cabeza mientras terminaba de incorporarse y le pedía a Italia permiso para usar alguno de los baños, el cual no le fue negado.

Por lo tanto, se dirigió a uno de los baños y se decidió a cambiarse de ropa: había tomado un baño en tina la tarde del día anterior por lo que no debía tomar otro baño por ahora. Esa era su costumbre por lo que hizo lo mismo que todas las mañanas: sacó una de sus mudas de ropa de la maleta que traía consigo, después se quitó su ropa de dormir y se vistió con la otra, al final solo guardo ahora su ropa de dormir cuidadosamente en la maleta. Cuando termino todo aquello se vio el rostro en un espejo que se encontraba ahí donde arregló un poco su desordenado cabello hasta que quedó tan lacio como siempre. Después se echó agua en la cara y salió de ahí cuando un agradable olor lo dirigió a la cocina.

-Italia-kun ¿qué hace?  
-Oh, estaba preparando nuestro desayuno y el café ya está listo. Deja te sirvo una taza.  
-Gracias, pero ¿por qué sigue en pijama? Pensé que se estaría bañando o algo así.  
-No, después que ya no tuvimos que entrenar acostumbró desayunar antes de arreglarme, aunque al parecer Japón hace lo contrario.  
-Sí, es una vieja costumbre que tengo.  
-Bueno, me alegra conocer eso de ti. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

De esta forma ambos desayunaron de forma tranquila pues Italia tenía mucha hambre y no hablaba, mientras Japón solo le dijo que preparo un desayuno muy delicioso ante lo que Veneciano le sonrió.  
-Es que era para que a Japón le gustará.

Respondió mientras hacía que el japonés volviera a mostrar cierto sonrojo al saber que esto lo había hecho por él. Cuando terminaron dejo los platos en el lavavajillas e Italia se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse como lo hacía todos los días: primero se tomaba una ducha en la regadera donde tenía mucho cuidado de no tocar su rulo, luego se secaba únicamente con su toalla al contrario de Francia o su hermano, que por mucho que lo negará, utilizaban secadora. En fin, después de ello escogía la ropa que más le agradara de su closet. Acomodaba su ropa, luego su cabello hasta que quedará perfecto según su punto de vista, después de todo era italiano y no le gustaba tener muchos defectos en su ropa.

Cuando termino todo su ritual matutino, se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Japón terminando de recoger las cosas que habían dejado la noche anterior.

-Eh, Japón me hubieras esperado para que te ayudara.  
-No se preocupe Italia-kun, no tenía nada que hacer y además como se tardó una hora me dio tiempo a hacer todo.  
-Sí, creo que me tardó más tiempo que Japón para terminar mis cosas.  
- _Hai,_ al parecer tenemos rutinas muy diferentes en la mañana.  
-Bueno, eso lo hará más divertido cuando vivamos juntos ¿verdad?

-Italia-kun somos naciones, por más que lo deseemos no podemos vivir juntos.  
-Esta bien, entonces como no podemos vivir juntos yo me encargaré de visitar a Japón cada que pueda para sentir que vivo contigo.  
-No diga cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor.  
-No seas tan formal conmigo Japón, y yo iré a visitarte cuando pueda porque quiero.¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?  
Y ante la mirada suplicante de Italia, él no pudo resistirse y termino respondiendo.  
-No me importaría Italia-kun, la verdad me haría muy feliz.

Y entonces sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente mientras le decía que era demasiado lindo al decir eso. Mientras tanto él pensaba 'La verdad no sería tan mala idea vivir juntos' con un toque de esperanza por si algún día llegará a pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen del final es la que me dio inspiración para escribir esto, gracias Himaruya por algo bonito uwu


	17. Día 17: En el cumpleaños de uno de ellos

Japón se levantó un día de su cama preparándose para un día más de muchos. Se bañó, se arregló, preparó su desayuno y mientras calentaba el agua para su té prendió el televisor y escuchó como anunciaban el día.

16 de Marzo. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y se dispuso a ver el calendario. No podía ser posible que ya fuera ese día, no creía que ya hubiera pasado un mes desde su día de la fundación y por lo tanto su cumpleaños. La razón por la que no lo creía era simple: eso quería decir que el cumpleaños de Italia estaba cerca.

Y es que al contrario de él, Italia disfrutaba mucho de celebrar este día junto a su hermano y sus seres queridos 'Puede que sea normal en una nación joven' pensaba al recordar aquello. Pero el problema no era que lo celebrará, sino que a él se le había olvidado por completo y no había organizado nada. Puede que muchos de ustedes digan. 'Eso no importa' pero créanme que para el japonés eso si importaba.

Después de todo, Italia le había organizado una fiesta muy bonita sin que él lo pidiera y al solo pensar que no había hecho nada, lo que lastimaría los sentimientos del italiano y se pusiera a llorar lo preocupaban todavía más. Por lo tanto llamó a cierto número antes de pensar algo más.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quién habla?  
-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra la señorita México?  
-Ah, _hola Japón._ Perdón la rudeza es que se supone que estoy trabajando.  
-Cierto, para ustedes sigue siendo el día anterior en la tarde. Entonces no le quitaré mucho tiempo. Verá, el cumpleaños de Italia-kun esta cerca pero...  
-¿Se te olvido que él lo celebra, verdad? No me extraña, lo más seguro es que a mi papá le haya pasado lo mismo.  
-¿En serio esperaba eso de mí?  
-No es por mala onda Japón, solo que has estado muy ocupado últimamente y como normalmente tú no celebras esto me lo esperaba. Pero tengo una idea ¿por qué no vas con _Papá_ y planean algo juntos?  
-¿Cree que él este de acuerdo?  
-Créeme, tomando en cuenta como es, la harás un favor enorme. Te apuesto que por más que quiera a mi mamá, no se acuerda ni que su cumpleaños es pasado mañana.  
-Gracias por el consejo México-san. Entonces planeare mi vuelo a Europa.  
-Ok, yo tengo que volver al trabajo. Me avisas como te va.

Tras eso colgaron la llamada y Japón reservo un vuelo hacia España mientras hacía su maleta para varios días, pues sabía que al viajar a Europa Italia lo mantendría en su casa al menos una semana. 'Al menos podré llegar ahí más pronto desde España' y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Al aterrizar el avión, Japón se dirigió casi de inmediato a la dirección a la casa del español. Gracias a la diferencia horaria, llegó al país de la pasión a la medianoche pero aún así Antonio insistió que fuera a su casa. También al realizar la llamada descubrió que México Sur tenía razón: la sorpresa en la voz de España así como su preocupación al no saber que regalar lo hicieron obvio. Ya empezarian a planear mañana y con algo de prisa porque ya solo quedaría un día.

Mientras tanto, el día 16 los italianos se encontraban en su casa intentando comunicarse con sus parejas pues Veneciano se preocupó al no recibir mensaje del japonés 'Que raro, no me ha dicho nada de mi celebración y en su casa ya es 17. Debería hablarle' pero sus pensamientos se frenaron al escuchar como su hermano empezó a gritar, así como otros ruidos.

-¡Maldito bastardo! No volveré a hablarte en mi vida por esto y no busques alguna excusa, desgraciado.  
-Ve~ hermano ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada que te incumba. Solo que el maldito de España dice estar "ocupado" para hablarme.  
-Puede que tenga trabajo que hacer realmente, no te enojes.  
-Si ese perezoso nunca hace nada. Además no me engaña, escuché la voz de otro chico al lado de él.  
- _Fratello_ ¿estás celoso?  
-Claro que no demonios, además tú no has parado de quejarte de Japón que no te ha hablado. Al menos yo ya hablé con España.  
-Ve~ no seas cruel hermano. Nuestro cumpleaños es mañana y no quiero estar peleado contigo.  
-Uhm, solo espero que reciba un buen regalo.

Al día siguiente lo primero que se escuchó en esa casa, fueron los gritos de Veneciano al despertar a su hermano con un:   
- _¡Buon compleanno fratello!_  
-No me levantes tan temprano idiota. Y feliz día a ti también.  
Dijo el cambiante de humor de su hermano.

Después de ello Veneciano se decidió a preparar el desayuno para él y su hermano Romano, pero mientras lo hacía recibió un mensaje que lo hizo sonreír al ver el contacto: Japón <3  
Muy buenos días Italia-kun. Quería mandar este mensaje para saludarlo y preguntarle si podría visitarlo a su casa pues me encuentro cerca.

Entonces Italia sonrió de la emoción y respondió caso de inmediato, diciendo que era más que bienvenido a venir a su casa. Aunque también le extrañó un poco saber que Japón se encontrará en su continente y no le hubiera avisado. 'Quizás estaba muy ocupado y no pido avisarme' pensó mientras volvía a cocinar. Sí, era muy distraído como para ponerse celoso.

Las horas habían pasado y durante todo el día los hermanos recibieron varias llamadas en las que los felicitaban aunque iban más para Italia que para Romano (pobrecito). Por lo tanto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Italia fue a abrir con emoción queriendo ver a Japón, mientras Romano también esperaba que fuera España emocionado aunque no lo admitiera. Así que se imaginarán su rostro de decepción al encontrarse con Francia y Prusia tras de ella.

-Eh, Prusia, Francia-nichan ¿que hacen aquí?  
-Hola Ita-chan. Es que el maravilloso yo tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitarte a ti y a tu hermano a salir por su cumpleaños.  
-¿Y por qué rayos crees que vamos a aceptar esa estupidez?  
-Porque sino tendremos que darles una probada de _amour_ en su casa, hasta que acepten venir.

Después de eso no fue muy raro que ambos italianos salieran casi volando de su casa al ver la cara que había puesto Francia. Y a pesar de que Romano se negará, la tarde no había sido tan mala e incluso se habían divertido hasta que el francés y el prusiano se metieron en problemas por lo que los hermanos se dirigieron a la casa. Durante su camino, Italia buscaba animar a su hermano con plática pues ambos se encontraban en la misma situación: tristes ante la ausencia de sus personas más queridas. Y estaban tan centrados en sus cosas que no se percataron de las luces prendidas en su vivienda hasta que abrieron la puerta y escucharon dos voces:

-¡Felicidades!  
Y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de España y Japón. Al ver esto Italia se dirigió casi como un rayo hacia su pareja para abrazarlo, de la misma forma que España lo hizo con Romano.

-Japón, te extrañe durante todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Me preocupe.  
- _Gomenasai_ Italia-kun pero de haberlo hecho la sorpresa se hubiera arruinado.  
-¿Una sorpresa?  
-Sí Italia-kun era una pequeña celebración por ser hoy su día de la unificación. Y tardamos en llegar porque Bélgica-san tardó algo en podernos entregarnos el pastel que hizo. Hablando de eso les manda felicitaciones a ambos.  
-¿Un pastel? Que delicioso, vamos a comer.

Entonces ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel lindamente decorado, mientras España y Romano también se dirigían a ese lugar, aunque uno llevaba un golpe en la mejilla.  
-No puedo creer que hayas utilizado a esos dos bastardos en tu plan.  
-Era necesario Lovi, sino no hubieramos podido preparar las cosas en su casa Japón y yo.  
-Maldito bastardo, eso no te justifica.

Y después de otras cuantas maldiciones, los hermanos partieron el pastel e Italia se encargó de servir las porciones para los cuatro de ellos. Después de eso, España se llevó a Romano casi a rastras a otra habitación donde prometió darle su regalo.

-No se porque siempre me jalas, demonios.  
- _Cálmate Lovi,_ el jefe tiene algo para ti- le entregó una bolsa- _Anda, ábrelo._  
-Deja de hablarme en español  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la bolsa de regalo y llevarse una sorpresa: dentro se encontraba un adorable peluche con forma de jitomate.

-¿Pero qué demonios?  
-Es que como adoras los tomates, al ver ese peluche pensé en ti. Por eso te lo regaló.  
Le respondió el español mientras le daba una de sus bellas sonrisas. La verdad, este detalle le encantó a Romano, pero se conformo por decirle "Serás idiota" para después darle un beso en los labios.

Y en cuanto a Italia y Japón, estos se habían quedado en el comedor pues Veneciano seguía comiendo aunque eso no le impedía tener uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Japón.

-Diculpe Italia-kun ¿podría soltarme un momento?  
-¡NO! Extrañe mucho estar contigo así que no pienso soltarte.  
-Solamente voy por un pequeño presente que es para usted.

Al parecer esto logró convencer al italiano porque lo soltó para que se dirigiera a sus maletas y luego trajera consigo una pequeña bolsa.  
-No es un gran detalle, pero tomando en cuenta los ingredientes que había en casa de España-san y el tiempo no pude hacer mucho.  
-Guau! Son dulces típicos de tu país Japón. Muchas gracias, seguramente serán deliciosos.  
-No es nada Italia-kun.  
-Pero si esto es una bolsa de dulces hechos por Japón, es el mejor regalo que pude recibir. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Y vaya que lo demostró al darle un beso en sus labios al japonés como una muestra de agradecimiento. Aunque a este le siguieron muchos más pequeños besos que dejaban a Japón como al peluche de Romano o él mismo Romano en esos momentos. Al parecer este sería un cumpleaños inolvidable, el primero de muchos más y todo fue de acuerdo al plan, o incluso mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo en honor a los hermanos Italia por su día de la unificación que hice el 17 de Marzo uwu


	18. Día 18: Haciendo algo juntos

usto como Japón lo había pensado, tras su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños Italia le había insistido porque se quedará en su casa por unos días, igual que España lo hizo con Romano aunque termino llevándoselo a rastras. En fin, dejando a esos tortolos de lado pasemos a hablar de los otros.

Después de haber acomodado sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes, Japón e Italia habían decidido mirar la televisión juntos por un rato. Así que pasaron un buen rato de esta forma: Italia con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Japón mientras este se recargaba "solo un poco" en el hombro del italiano, pues a pesar de tantas cosas seguía sintiendo algo de pena ante el contacto. 'Solo espero que luego se haga responsable de esto' era lo que a veces pensaba para tratar de sentirse mejor. Sí, él continuaba pensando en sus problemas existenciales mientras su novio realmente disfrutaba de la televisión y de su compañía.

Por lo que esta era una escena acogedora... Hasta que el teléfono del japonés empezó a sonar y tuvo que levantarse para ir por el comedor. Obviamente Italia se frustro un poco al ya no poder abrazar a su novio, pues él creía que no era suficiente. Bueno, él adora dar mucho afecto así que esto no debería extrañar aún si abraza y besa a Japón al menos una vez cada que lo ve. Así que continuó viendo la pantalla hasta que escuchó como Japón soltaba su teléfono y se dirigía rápido a su habitación.

Esto le extraño mucho, pues no se imaginaba algo que lo hiciera moverse tan rápido tomando en cuenta que en los entrenamientos se quejaba por "la edad", aún si es más joven que Italia bueno, eso decía Feliciano. Por lo tanto apagó el televisor y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes.  
Y mientras se acercaba solo llegaba a escuchar sonidos como si estuvieran moviendo papeleo dentro, por lo que abrió la puerta para ver que estaba pasando.

Y lo que vio no se lo esperaba: Japón con un montón de papeles con dibujos _manga_ alrededor de él mientras buscaba las cosas con desesperación.

-Ve~ Japón ¿que haces?  
-Oh Italia-kun perdón si hice mucho ruido es que necesito encontrar unos papeles pronto.  
-Eh, ¿qué clase de papeles?  
-Son algunos bocetos que me pidieron para un nuevo _manga_ que estamos realizando. Pero no lo encuentro.  
-Puedo ayudar a buscar si quieres. Mientras no me encuentre ningún dibujo como el que estaba en uno de los libros de tu casa.  
-¡Italia-kun! No tenía porque recordar eso- dijo avergonzado- solo ayúdeme a buscar por favor.  
-Muy bien, lo que sea por Japón. Aunque ¿cómo son los dibujos o de que tratan? Es que hay muchos papeles.

Entonces Kiku se puso a explicarle de que trataba la historia para que buscará algo similar. La historia era romántica y todos los demás bocetos eran de acción por lo que no debían ser difíciles de encontrar. Y aún así por más que Italia realmente se concentró en esto no encontraron nada sobre ello.

-No puede ser, estoy seguro de que traía los bocetos en esta carpeta. Los traje porque sabía que estaría un tiempo en Europa.  
-¿Y no puedes entregarlos al regresar? Seguro entenderán.  
-No puedo, ne pidieron que a más tardar en lo que sería mañana en la mañana en Italia debía mandarles los bocetos por fax. Esto es un acto muy irresponsable y deshonrable para mí.  
-No te preocupes Japón, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Y mientras empezaba a acomodar los otros papeles, el italiano tuvo una idea.  
-¿Por qué no los dibujas de nuevo? Tú eres un gran dibujante, así que puedes hacerlo a tiempo.  
-¿En serio cree eso?- éste asintió- pero aún así no se si sea una buena idea. No recuerdo mucho de los rostros de algunos personajes aunque la historia la recuerdo.  
-Vamos, hazlo por los fans del _manga._ Además los japoneses no se rinden ¿verdad?

Y tras esas palabras de "aliento" Japón tomó lo que creía necesario y se dirigió a la mesa situada en el comedor: Italia tenía razón, él era un nombre de palabra y no podía decepcionar a los fans de esta forma. Por lo tanto se puso sus anteojos para este trabajo e inició.

'Me alegra que esas palabras lo animarán un poco' pensó Veneciano con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba cerca de Japón y lo observaba trazar en el papel. La forma tan rápida en la que realizaba sus trazos, y aún así con una precisión tan grande que lo hacían fruncir ligeramente el ceño, lo que lo hacía lucir en cierta forma adorable. Y mientras eso sucedía, a Italia se le ocurrió otra cosa que lo hizo correr como desesperado alrededor de su casa hasta llegar a su estudio y tomar sus materiales para pintar.

Cuando obtuvo lo necesario regresó prácticamente con la misma desesperación hacia el comedor y se acercó a Japón.  
-¿Te importa si dibujo igual que tú?  
-No me importa Italia-kun, después de todo esta es su casa.   
Después de recibir la respuesta, Italia acomodó sus cosas y por lo tanto empezó con su nueva obra de arte.

Japón continuó trabajando así durante unas horas, Italia incluso tuvo que servirle algo de comer oor lo concentrado que estaba. Así que tras todo su esfuerzo no era de extrañar que hubiera terminado más pronto de lo que creía. Por ello acomodó los papeles y se decidió a pedirle a Feliciano que le permitiera usar su computadora para escanearlo y mandarlos. Pero al intentarlo observó como este se encontraba totalmente concentrado en lo que dibujaba y cierta curiosidad se formó en él.   
-Italia-kun ¿qué hace?  
-Solamente estoy dibujando algo especial _Giappone._  
-¿Y puedo verlo? Parece muy importante.  
-Lo es para mí, solo que es una sorpresa y podrás verlo hasta en la noche.  
Tras esa respuesta la curiosidad de Japón aumentó pero al creer que sería descortés insistir solo pregunto por la computadora y fue a realizar lo que debía. Cuando concluyo con su tarea se dirigió de nuevo al comedor para volver a encontrarse con la misma imagen de Italia totalmente centrado en lo que hacía que incluso tenía uno de sus ojos abiertos y su lengua ligeramente de fuera. 'Se ve que es algo importante, aunque aún así se ve bien. Ah, debo dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas.' se decía Japón en la mente mientras se sonrojaba ante lo que pensaba de su novio. Sí, todavía le daba vergüenza.

Entonces para distraerse se decidió a continuar dibujando al lado de Italia, por lo que se pasaron el resto de la tarde dibujando, uno al lado del otro, dirigiéndose miradas "discretas" cuando creían al otro distraído. Y a pesar del silencio fue algo totalmente cómodo para ellos al igual que agradable.

Pero al llegar la noche, dejaron de escucharse solamente solo el movimiento de los lápices y las pinturas pues Italia lanzó un grito avisando que ya había terminado.  
-Japón! Ya terminé, ¿quieres ver lo que hice?  
-Sería un gusto Italia-kun.  
Respondió y al dirigirse a la pintura no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, y no era para menos: Italia lo había dibujado a él en un pequeño prado con muchas flores.  
Cuando preguntó la razón de esto la única respuesta que recibió fue: 'Es que eres muy lindo y merecías un dibujo'

Había veces que realmente no entendía a los occidentales, pero en situaciones de este tipo la verdad no era algo que le molestará. Después de todo en su último dibujo el también dibujo a Italia a lápiz.

Vaya que son románticos estos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía una idea muy clara cuando escribí, pero creo que quedo bonito ^^


	19. Día 19: En ropa formal

El día de hoy varias naciones se encontraban reunidas en un mismo lugar. Pero también se encontraban con sus jefes y más personas, solo que también con su acostumbrado gran escándalo. La razón es que no se encontraban en una sala de juntas, sino en un elegante salón de fiestas por una celebración que se efectuaba para obtener caridad. Y por la misma importancia del evento, se les había pedido a todas las naciones presentes vestir de etiqueta, a pesar de las quejas de algunas.

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto al _hero._  
- _Shut up United States,_ tampoco es para tanto.  
-Pero _Iggy_ me quitaron algo que me identifica. Es como quitarle a Superman su capa.  
-No seas exagerado, solo te quitaron tu chaqueta. Además así te ves bien.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¡Nada que te interese, _idio_ t!

Sí, tan importante era el evento que el jefe de Estados Unidos llegó al punto de quitarle su chaqueta de "héroe", pero no solo él se estaba quejando aunque no del todo por lo mismo.

- _Maldición_ , no puedo creer que me obligaran a vestir así y no hay ni una sola _bella_ por aquí.  
-Cálmate _fratello,_ te ves bien. Además, España podría enojarse por lo que dices.  
-Me vale un comino, nunca se enoja de todas formas. Y ni siquiera esta aquí el bastardo.

Eso último lo dijo algo ¿decepcionado? pero Italia prefirió no insistirle a su hermano porque no quería que lo golpeara y arruinará su traje, pues quería darle una buena impresión a Japón quien todavía no había llegado. Y mientras tanto, los dos germanos se acercaron a los italianos, más que nada porque Prusia llegó corriendo a saludarlos, sí a Romano también, aunque el otro le respondió diciéndole "Bastardo no me toques".

Entonces se mantuvieron con Prusia hablando con ambos italianos sobre su "asombroso" blog, Italia escuchándolo, Romano haciendo como que lo ignoraba aunque escuchaba con atención y Alemania solo viendo la escena algo cansado. Pero la escena cambió en el momento que España y Hungría aparecieron vistiendo también de forma elegante.

- _¡Ciao!_  
-Hola Ita-chan. ¡Loviiiii! _Dime, ¿extrañaste al jefe?_  
-Deja de hablarme en español bastardo y no, no te extrañe. Aunque ¿por qué tardaste tanto?  
-Es que hubo ciertos problemas con el tráfico que hasta me encontré a Hungría en el camino. Quizás por eso ni Japón ni _mis hijos_ han llegado. Pero dime ¿acaso te preocupaste?  
-Pero por supuesto que no, solo que no estabas encima de mí como siempre.- dijo entre dientes- Además, necesito saber si no veo mal con el traje y eres el único al que puedo preguntarle.  
-¡Awwww! No te preocupes Lovi, _estás muy guapo._ Y te prometo no volver a dejarte solo. Mira, pareces un lindo tomate de nuevo.  
-Cierra la boca, bastardo de los tomates.

Mientras España empezaba a rodearlo con sus brazos a pesar de los reclamos de Romano, Hungría empezaba a mirar la imagen totalmente atenta. Pero esto se interrumpió gracias a la presencia de Prusia.

-Vaya, la marimacha se arregló.  
-Cállate idiota. Además ¿es lo único que piensas decirme?  
-¿Acaso estás enojada por eso?  
-Tú que crees idiota, si siempre me dices marimacha.  
-Bueno ya, pero tú también me llamas idiota aunque yo soy el ser más maravilloso de todos. Aunque debo admitir que ese vestido verde y tu maquillaje hacen que seas lo suficientemente maravillosa para mí.  
-Gracias, idiota. Tú tampoco te ves mal con esa corbata roja.  
-Pero claro que no me veo mal, me veo fantástico. Y tú tienes el privilegio de besar a este maravilloso hombre.  
-Creo que no es tan mala idea, aprovecharé eso.

-Ve~ ¿Acaso es su forma de decir que se quieren?  
-Podríamos decir que sí, Italia. Y eso pasa casi todos los días.  
-Ellos y mi hermano Romano son raros para expresarse. Yo no podría hablarle así a Japón que es tan lindo.  
-Bueno, tú eres muy diferente a ellos, te expresas todo lo que ellos no. Además Japón es demasiado amable para hacerte algo así.  
- _Sí,_ por eso lo quiero tanto. Aunque a ti tampoco te trata mal mi sobrina ¿verdad Alemania?  
-¿Pero de qué hablas Italia?   
-No te pongas nervioso Alemania, solo trata bien a la _bella Mexico._

Y antes de que Alemania se pusiera a negar cualquier cosa, escucharon el sonido de unos tacones que venían a gran velocidad y de pronto se vio como una muchachita con un vestido aguamarina llegaba con su enorme sonrisa a saludarlos a todos.

- _¡Hola chicos! Hola Ale._  
 _-Hija_ ¿por qué vienes corriendo?  
-Es que ya me había hartado de estar en el carro, me sentía peor que en el Centro. Además, el _gringo_ ya quería que me quedará con él y me escape.  
-¿Y tu estúpido hermano? No me digas que lo dejaste con él.  
-No soy tan cruel mamá. Ahí viene, al igual que Japón, solo que le pidió algo que no escuché.  
-¡Ve, Japón ya está aquí! Voy a buscarlo.  
-Espérate tío. No creo que tarden mucho, además... Ya te desacomodaste la corbata, déjame ayudarte.

Y como era de esperar Italia se distrajo con eso pues quería verse bien, por lo que dejó que Sur le acomodase su corbata anaranjada. Mientras Alemania veía la escena algo impaciente pues quería hablar con la chica pero esta andaba distraída con lo otro. Y ya que había terminado se vio nuevamente interrumpido por la llegada de los otros dos chicos.

-Buenas noches a todos. Perdón la tardanza.  
-Buenas noches. Buenas noches Italia-kun.  
- _Hermano, Japón._ Ya me extrañaba que no estuvieran aquí.  
-Sí, me pidieron un favor.

- _Giappone_ al fin llegaste. Te tardaste mucho y ya te extrañaba.  
-Perdone la tardanza, había mucho tráfico y no podía salir de ahí, al igual que los mexicanos.  
-Bueno, ya estás aquí. Y dime ¿me veo bien?  
-Se ve usted bien Italia-kun. Al parecer se esforzo en arreglarse.  
-Sí, lo hice por Japón, así que me alegra que lo notaras. Aunque Japón también se ve muy lindo con ese traje y esa corbata morada te queda muy linda.  
-Gracias, aunque los hombres no deberíamos ser lindos, sino guapos como usted.   
-Yei, Japón me dijo guapo.

De esta forma Italia empezó a abrazar a Japón mientras éste se avergonzaba ante lo que había dicho. 'Creí que solo lo había pensado, qué vergonzoso' pensó mientras su rostro empezó a tomar un color carmín. Entonces para tratar de olvidar su vergüenza le dijo a Italia que quería algo de tomar, a lo que él otro se ofreció corriendo y fue por unas bebidas sin alcohol obviamente.

-Creo que Japón se avergonzo ante lo que dijo.  
-No, que va, ni se le notó. Aunque no debo negar que mi tío si se ve bien.  
-Era de esperarse,se estuvo arreglando todo el tiempo que esperó.  
- _Qué curioso,_ Japón me pidió que le ayudará con exactamente lo mismo.  
-Norte-san, por favor. Le pedí que no dijera eso.  
-Ups, perdóname Japón. Pero es curioso ver que ambos actúan igual.  
-Es que son tan tiernos ustedes dos.  
Dijo México Sur antes de que su hermano se la llevará a otro lado, al igual que Alemania que los siguió. Al parecer sus planes tardarían un poco más en cumplirse gracias a la presencia de Norte.

-Ya déjame hermano, no voy a hacer nada malo. Además ni siquiera he podido hablar con Alemania.  
-¿Para coquetearle acaso?  
-No, solo quiero hablar con él. Si quieres tú quédate.  
Y antes de que Alemania pudiera decir algo de la situación, sintió como México Sur empezaba a mover su brazo para llamar su atención.  
-Oye Ale, ¿qué tal me veo?  
-Creo que te ves muy bien, México. 'Muy bonita como siempre'  
- _Gracias,_ tú igual te ves bien con ese traje y la corbata combina con tus ojos, aunque no entiendo los lentes. Pero de todas formas, _eres guapo._  
-Gracias.  
Respondió el alemán mientras ambos obtenían cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, más porque él logró entender lo último. Mientras Norte los veía algo celoso pues cuidaba a su hermana. 'Y así no quieren que me de cuenta. No pienso dejarlos solos' Al parecer esta noche iba a ser algo larga para el alemán.

Volviendo a nuestra pareja anterior, Italia había regresado con bebidas para ambos, los cuales eran refrescos porque decía que Japón era muy joven para el alcohol y debía ver por él. Ante ello Japón no se quejo: en primer lugar porque sabía que no le haría caso y en segundo lugar porque debido a su metabolismo prefería no tomar demasiado.

-Gracias Italia-kun.  
-No hay problema, todo por mi lindo novio.  
-¿Cómo puede decir eso en voz alta?  
-Porque es la verdad. Tú eres muy lindo, además con ese traje te ves muy elegante. ¿Qué tiene de malo decir lo que siento?  
-Creo tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo. Pero es que a mí me cuesta tanto decirlo y usted lo dice tan fácil.  
-Aww, no te preocupes Japón. Si a ti te cuesta decirlo, yo diré todos los cumplidos por ti.

Entonces Italia abrazó a Japón más fuerte, aunque evitando que la bebida cayera y le manchara su traje. Japón solo suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que dijo el italiano 'Vaya que él es único. Por eso lo quiero tanto' aunque decir eso en voz alta hubiera sido demasiado por lo que solo lo pensaba mientras recibía el abrazo.

Ese era el comienzo de una linda velada romántica.


	20. Día 20: Bailando

Al parecer el evento de caridad parecía haber sido un gran éxito, por lo que los organizadores decidieron prolongar más el tiempo y la celebración duraría otros dos días. Y por ese mismo motivo las naciones habían terminado quedándose en un hotel y preparándose para el día siguiente.  
Todo el mundo se encontraba arreglándose aunque también algo desesperados pues algunos no habían empacado ropa de etiqueta suficiente para algo así por lo que varias tiendas de los alrededores se hicieron de mucho dinero por todas las naciones que iban desesperados por algo de ropa. Pero a nuestros protagonistas como algunos de sus amigos no les paso, gracias a que habían empacado ropa de más por si algo le sucedía a la otra. Bueno, de los italianos era de esperarse pues al menos la ropa si la cuidaban. Y ahora dejando de lado el tema de la ropa pasemos al momento en que todos estaban llegando al evento, entre ellos un grupo de latinoamericanos donde se encontraban los hermanos México, Argentina y Chile.

-Creo que es la primera vez que agradezco tener la talla parecida a la esposa del jefe.  
-Sí, yo igual agradezco tener la misma altura que él. No estamos para andar gastando en ropa.  
-Pues ustedes no tendrán el dinero, pero yo si me compré otro traje porque no podría estar usando ropa que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para mí.  
-A veces te pasas de creído, Argentina.  
-¿Y qué tiene? De todas formas así me quieres, Chile.  
-Pero por supuesto que no.

Y un sonrojo empezó a cubrir las mejillas del chileno, pero antes de que otra cosa pasará al mexicano se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Oigan, ¿y ese milagro? No están diciendo groserías o usando sus términos de siempre.  
-Pues por lo mismo que tú y tu hermana no han maldecido a nadie. Para no quedar mal frente a los demás, ya me basta con que nuestra familia diga que habló raro.  
-Él tiene razón. Yo soy lo bastante asombroso como para que piensen cosas malas de mí.  
- _¡Dios mío!_ Ahora por no decir malas palabras vamos a traer el fin del mundo.  
-No seas exagerada Sur, además con las palabras que dice _Mamá Romano_ bastan.- respondió el chileno.  
-¡No soy su maldita madre!   
-Ven, se los dije. Sí que tiene buen oído para escucharnos desde allá.

Y así se la pasaron hablando los cuatro totalmente entretenidos en quizás la conversación más educada que habían tenido. Pero se vio interrumpido cuando la mexicana logró distinguir a las antiguas fuerzas del eje y decidió irse con ellos, dejando a los otros tres con la palabra en la boca.

-Vaya, Sur nos dejó por hablar con su noviecito.  
-No solo habla con él, también con Italia y Japón.  
-Pero esos dos están más concentrados en ellos mismos ¿que no ves? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que el alemán se llevé a tu hermanita?  
-...Vuelvo en un rato chicos.  
-Vaya Chile, no pensé que fueras tan malvado.  
-Hay veces que me gusta molestar a alguien que no seas tú. Ahora vamos por algo de tomar que tengo sed.  
-Sí, lo que tú digas.

-Ve~ Ahí viene Norte. ¿Pero qué es esa aura tan rara que sale de él?  
-Ay no. Esos dos le sacaron lo sobreprotector. Vámonos de aquí Alemania.  
Y antes de que Alemania terminará de entender que era lo que ella decía, sintió como empezaba a jalar uno de sus brazos para correr a otro lugar, dejando así a Italia y Japón solos.

-Eso acaba de ser muy raro.  
-Ya lo creo Italia-kun. Sólo espero que Alemania-san pueda hablar con México-san sobre lo que necesita.  
-Yo también, así ellos podrán estar juntos como tú y yo.  
-¿Usted cree que sea sobre ese tema, Italia-kun?  
-Claro que sí. Yo estaba igual de nervioso que Alemania cuando buscaba como confesarme contigo.  
Ante esa respuesta el japonés solo pudo mantenerse callado por un tiempo ante la declaración de Italia. ¿Acaso él también estaba nervioso en ese momento? No lo creía, pues ese día de su declaración pensó que estaba así por todo lo que había organizado de la fiesta. 

  
-Creo que lo entiendo. En todo caso creo que ya me imaginó como reaccionara México-san. Yo pasé por lo mismo.  
-Sí, pero a pesar de mis nervios soy feliz. Porque gracias a eso estoy contigo.  
-Yo también lo agradezco Italia-kun.

De pronto la música que había sonado durante toda la velada, fue cambiada por una que también era clásica pero esta tenía cierto compás e incluso se escuchaban los tres tiempos: se trataba de un vals.   
Al momento que la música empezó a sonar vieron como México Sur y Alemania se dirigieron a un espacio abierto que funciono como pista de baile en donde empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. De igual forma vieron como Francia tomó a Canadá y lo llevo a la pista, así como algunas personas más se acercaron para empezar a bailar.

El movimiento era rápido por lo que todos se movían con emoción tratando de seguir el ritmo. Y Japón admiraba la escena hasta que sintió como le tocaban el hombro levemente y al voltear vio como Italia estaba inclinado ofreciéndole una mano.

- _Giappone_ ¿bailarías conmigo?  
-Ehhhm Italia-kun, no creo poder aceptar.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes bailar? Yo te enseño.  
-No es eso. Tuve que aprender hace un tiempo, lo que pasa es que al ser dos hombres no creo que se vea bien.  
-Pero, si Francia y Canadá están bailando. Además si eres tan lindo y sabes bailar ¿por qué no se vería bien?  
-Es que...  
-Por favor Japón.  
Le dijo Italia mientras abría sus ojos y se los mostraba haciendo ojos de cachorro, la que era su mejor arma según él.

Y al parecer tenía razón pues Japón termino dándole su mano para acercarse a la pista. Ambos se posicionaron: Italia llevando una mano en la cintura de Japón, a la vez que él ponía una mano en su hombro y ambos juntaban sus otras manos. De esta forma ambos empezaron a moverse de forma rápida siguiendo el círculo que las demás parejas estaban formando. La manera en que se movían se veía fantástica, pues ambos al parecer eran muy buenos en este estilo de baile por lo que no les era complicado.  
Parecía que todo marchaba bien e incluso Kiku empezaba a sonreír, más de pronto se vio interrumpido ante el cambio de velocidad pues la música empezaba a ir más lenta todavía por lo que ellos también se movieron más lentamente e incluso alzó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos semi-cerrados de su pareja así como la brillante sonrisa que le dirigía.

Después de cierto tiempo que ocurrió el cambio, Veneciano lo movió de tal forma que sus pechos se encontraban muy cercanos y sus rostros igual, de tal forma que cierto sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Japón ante la cercanía.   
-Me encanta poder bailar esto con Japón. Es muy romántico.  
-Ya lo creo Italia-kun.  
Y entonces Japón mostró una pequeña pero muy bella sonrisa, la verdad no quería que esto terminara, pues al bailar algo tan lindo con la persona que amas es algo muy preciado donde puedes conectarte con ella sin necesidad de palabras, sólo del movimiento. Aunque eso no quitó que Italia le susurrara algunas palabras al oído que hicieron que además de sonreír quedará más rojo todavía.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, el vals termino y empezó un tango ante lo que ellos se retiraron, mientras que España y Argentina jalaban a sus parejas a la pista a pesar de las negativas e incluso maldiciones que soltaban estos. Aún así se veía que al bailar Romano y Chile lo disfrutaban. Y mientras esto ocurría vieron como una muchacha en vestido salmón se acercaba a ellos.

- _Chicos,_ no se imaginan lo que acaba de pasar. Alemania me acaba de pedir que sea su novia.  
-México, por favor.  
-Déjame decirles, ¡este es el mejor día de todos!  
-Muchas felicidades México-san.  
-Muy bien. Al fin se lo dijiste Alemania.

Bueno, al parecer el baile si ayuda a comunicarte. Y mientras esto se hacia verdad, Japón recordaba las palabras de Italia:

'Espero que la próxima vez que bailemos sea en nuestra boda'

Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, él también esperaba con ansias que ese día llegará aún con las dificultades que podrían llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, como los amó QwQ <3


	21. Día 21: Cocinando/horneando

La fiesta había terminado y cada nación había tenido que regresar a su casa, bueno casi todas. Italia había decidido pedir permiso para poder ir unos días a la casa de Japón y como casi siempre se le fue concedido a cambio de prometer hacer sus deberes apenas regresara. Ante ello Italia acepto y se fue junto a Japón en el próximo vuelo a Tokio. Japón ante la acción que creía repentina le preguntó a Italia si no quería pasar por algo de ropa ante lo cual el otro le dijo que no se preocupará pues ya traía ropa suficiente, mostrando así que esto ya lo tenía en cierta forma planeado.

Por lo tanto tomaron el vuelo ya sin preocupaciones y el italiano se la pasó viendo las nubes o lo que sucedía dentro del avión hasta que aterrizaron. Y después de que casi se pierde en el aeropuerto por irse corriendo en búsqueda de un baño, le dijo a Japón que tenía mucha hambre. Por lo tanto Japón se llevó a Italia a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca de su casa, estando dispuesto a prepararle a Japón un plato de pasta y comprando todos los ingredientes. De esta forma al llegar a su casa se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la comida y le indicó a Italia que fuera a la sala a esperarse pero este no le hizo caso y también fue a la cocina.

-Pero ¿qué hace Italia-kun?  
-Pues como Japón piensa cocinar pasta, pensaba que yo podía preparar algo de pan para compensar.  
-Pero usted es mi invitado, no debería hacer esto.  
-No te preocupes Japón, yo quiero hacer algo. Además no es la primera vez que vengo así que no hay problema.

Japón no pudo decir mucho en contra de eso, por lo que termino diciéndole donde se encontraba el horno y la levadura mientras él se encargaba del agua. Lo vio preparar la masa sin mucha dificultad e incluso algo divertido pero se puso a rezarle a todos los dioses al verlo meter los panes al horno, pues Italia había puesto el fuego muy alto "porque era necesario"

Gracias al cielo, nada malo pasó y cuando él se encontraba sirviendo la pasta en dos platos, dándole la mayor parte a Veneciano obviamente, un delicioso aroma inundó la cocina cuando Italia sacó el pan recién preparado del horno.  
-Creo que el pan quedó muy bien Italia-kun  
-No es nada, además yo ya quiero probar la pasta que Japón acaba de preparar.

Por lo tanto ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, con Italia devorando la pasta casi al instante mientras Japón comía más lento a la vez que probaba un poco del pan recién preparado, que sabía tan bien como sabía.  
-Vaya Italia-kun. Este pan esta delicioso.  
-Gracias por el cumplido, aunque creo que la pasta de Japón me ganó. Es una de las mejores pasta que he probado.  
-No exagere por favor.  
-Pero es la verdad, fue hecha por ti y eres uno de los mejores cocineros que conozco.  
-Gracias por sus palabras, en serio las aprecio.  
-No hay de qué y en serio me gustaría poder cocinar contigo toda la semana. Sería divertido ¿no crees? Como en los viejos tiempos.  
-Supongo que no es mala idea, así que acepto. Además a mí también me gustaría cocinar con usted.

Y después de aquellas palabras Italia soltó su pedazo de pan y se dirigió a Japón para abrazarlo. Vaya que esta será una semana muy entretenida.

Unos días más tarde ya era el último momento que Italia pasaría en casa de Japón pero su vuelo saldría en la noche así que estaba dispuesto a cocinar una comida más con Japón. La semana le había parecido muy entretenido pues se la pasaron preparando diferentes tipos de pasta e incluso una pizza el día anterior, donde Italia quedó cubierto casi por completo por la harina al girarla para expandirla.

Y por lo mismo que habían hecho en su mayoría comida italiano, nuestro animado chico le pidió a Japón que este día cocinaran algo de su país. Por lo tanto Japón había salido de compras y ahora se encontraba repartiendo los ingredientes para crear una sopa de miso, pues quería hacer algo que le agradará a Italia. Y a Italia le gusta todo lo que llevé pasta o algo similar ¿cierto?

Ya que estuvo todo preparado Japón se colocó su trapo en la cabeza así como su ropa de cocina como toda la semana, y la verdad estaba extrañado de que Veneciano no le hubiera comentado nada todavía. Pero al parecer esto se arreglaría pronto porque mientras él empezaba a explicar sobre los ingredientes de la sopa, sintió como los brazos de su pareja le rodeaban la cintura.

-Italia-kun ¿qué esta haciendo?  
-Nada, sólo me estoy acercando pata escuchar mejor a Japón.  
-Pero si solo estamos nosotros en la casa. Además para eso no necesita abrazarme.  
-Tienes razón, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a _Giappone._ Es que con esa ropa y tu forma de explicar los ingredientes te ves tan lindo.  
-Pero si me ha visto así toda la semana.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no pude soportarlo más. El resto de la semana no lo hice porque no querías que te enojaras. Pero se que ahorita me dejarás abrazarte mientras explicas ¿verdad?

Le dijo Italia mientras utilizaba de nuevo su mirada de cachorro para conseguir lo quería. Y resultó ser efectiva pues Japón termino aceptando a la vez que cierto sonrojo se presentaba en sus mejillas ante la situación. 'Si ya me daba pena cocinar con él, ahora esto es mucho peor'

-Muy bien, ahora que terminé de explicarle el procedimiento es hora de empezar. Así que suélteme por favor.  
-¡No quiero! Quiero cocinar así contigo.  
-Pero eso sería un gran peligro; podría golpearle con el cucharón si hago un movimiento muy brusco.  
-Sé que eso no va a pasar, así que comencemos.

Y mientras toda esa escena transcurrió, Romano se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina con una cara de sorpresa. Mientras volteaba y pensaba sentarse en un lugar antes de ver algo más un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

'No vuelvo a aceptar venir por mi hermano de nuevo, ni en un millón de años. Eso es demasiada miel ajena para mí'


	22. Día 22: Peleando lado a lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Algo de violencia, puede no ser mucha o la mejor escrita, pero creo que es mejor avisar. Además me gustaría decir que este capítulo se va a desarrollar tiempo antes que los demás, por lo que no son pareja.

En estos momentos lo único que hacía era correr. No importaba la dirección o el lugar, lo único importante para él era correr, escaparse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Y mientras corría podía ver como otros de sus compatriotas morían tras el disparo de algún soldado aliado mientras también intentaban escapar de ahí.

Era por esto que odiaba las guerras, ya fueran internas o externas, de todas formas era sangre la que caía. Y al ser esta una guerra mundial era todavía más. En estos momentos su bandera blanca parecía ya no interesarle a nadie e incluso se había teñido de rojo en algunas partes, de igual forma que su traje o su propia apariencia.

Y la verdad no se sentía nada feliz al ir cargando esas manchas de sangre de gente inocente a su parecer: solo los mató por miedo o por accidente, él no era un asesino, por supuesto que no. Por ello para evitar cualquier otro incidente corría, ahora pensando en buscar una base o donde esconderse. Sabía que era prácticamente inmortal pero eso no le quitaba su temor por las armas o por encontrarse a Inglaterra o peor, a Rusia.

Tanto era su miedo que había olvidado que ellos dos no estaban en ese lugar, solo estaban Estados Unidos y Francia, aquel que creía su hermano mayor. Puede que sonará a justificación pero esa era la mayor razón por la que no le gustaba enfrentarse: la guerra te separa de la gente que quieres. Ahora tenía nuevos amigos, Alemania y Japón, pero después de un sueño que tuvo se preguntaba ¿Realmente son mis amigos o al terminar la guerra me dejarán? En verdad temía saber la respuesta a su pregunta pues no le gustaría sentirse abandonado.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al igual que su intento de escape, mientras un fuerte dolor empezaba a sentirse en su cuello. Le habían disparado de una forma que para los humanos sería mortal, justo en la yugular. Ante el dolor soltó su arma y trató de buscar al hombre que le disparo pero esto se vio interrumpido al sentir como ahora lo golpeaban con un rifle. Tras ellos cayo en el lodo y al elevar su vista descubrió un par de ojos azules que lo veían con rabia así como miedo.

- _Why the hell you're still alive?_  
A pesar de ser en inglés, entendió las palabras del soldado estadounidense que estaba frente a él. La verdad él tampoco entendía como seguía con vida, pero en vez de responder soltó un quejido ante el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo. Realmente quería escapar todavía más que antes pero sabía que era imposible: su arma estaba lejos de él y el hombre frente a él ya estaba cargando de nuevo la suya. 'Esto realmente va a doler' fue lo que pensó al observar como ya apuntaban directo a su corazón y solo esperaba el sonido del disparo.

Un disparo que nunca llegó. En cambio lo que escuchó fue un sonido metálico así como un quejido de dolor y la caída de ¿un cuerpo? Extrañado ante ello abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió ante lo que vio: el mismo hombre que le disparó estaba ahora tumbado en el suelo con algo de sangre en la espalda, pero estas era sangre que goteaba. Goteaba de la espada de Japón quien se acercó a Italia.

-Italia-kun ¿se encuentra bien?  
-Sí, solo me disparó en el cuello. Pero Japón ¿acaso tú lo...  
-No está muerto, eso solo lo mantendrá sin fuerzas por un tiempo. Pero déjeme ver esa herida.

Y a pesar de su regla sobre el contacto acercó sus manos para supervisar la herida, la cual estaba mucho más grave de lo que Italia hacía parecer. Preocupado que se pudiera infectar, Japón le ofreció la bufanda del hombre tirado en el lodo. Así como su arma que estaba al lado.

-No es la mejor opción, pero esto podrá ayudar para evitar una infección. Póngase la bufanda por favor.  
-No te preocupes por eso, gracias Japón.

De esta forma enredó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras empezaba a seguir a Japón, pues éste pensaba llevarlo a la base más cercana mientras decía que debía tratarse la herida pronto. Pero mientras él caminaba detrás de él descubrió que la playera de Japón tenía una mancha rojiza. Preocupado por su amigo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: lo detuvo y alzó su camisa para ver que sucedió.

-¡¿Pero que cree que hace Italia-kun?!  
-Ve~ Japón ¿por qué estás tan vendado? ¿y tan manchado?  
-Mientras me enfrenté a algunos soldados estos lograron dispararme, pero no se preocupe. Estaré bien.  
Italia sabía que le mentía al igual que él lo había hecho anteriormente pero también sabía que la herida de Japón estaba todavía peor que la suya y necesitaba atención inmediata, por lo que tomó su mano y decidió llevarlo casi a rastras en un intento de llegar lo más pronto posible.

Pero en su carrera a pesar de las palabras de Japón, no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en territorio enemigo y ahora un hombre francés se encontraba preparado para dispararles. El japonés al ver esto le pidió a Italia que se hiciera a un lado pues pensaba protegerlo del ataque. Italia preguntó porque se preocupaba tanto por él y la respuesta le sorprendió.

-¿Somos amigos, cierto? Sería muy poco amigable de mi parte si permito que le disparen.  
Después de ello, Japón tomó su espada y se dirigió a atacar al hombre quién se acercaba y estaba más que preparado a disparar. Sabía que si recibía un disparo o una herida más su cuerpo quedaría muy debilitado como para cargar su espada o siquiera para llegar a la base sin ayuda. Pero estaba decidido a proteger a un amigo, era su código y su honor como guerrero además.

Por ello se sorprendió al escuchar un disparo a la vez que veía al hombre caer en el suelo, muerto. Un disparo directo al corazón fue lo que lo mató. Y al voltear pudo distinguir que quién había disparado no había sido nadie más que Italia, el cual ahora se acercaba a él con su rostro preocupado.

-Ve~ _Giappone, ¿_ estás bien, no te disparó?  
-No se preocupe Italia-kun, no pudo hacerme nada. Pero ¿usted por qué disparó?  
-Fácil, Japón es mi amigo. Sé que casi siempre soy un cobarde, pero al ser mi amigo debía hacer algo. Ahora vamos a la base, necesitas que te traten la herida.  
- _Hai,_ y gracias.

De esta forma ambos continuaron su camino, el cual no estuvo nada tranquilo y entonces todavía tuvieron que luchar contra más personas, incluso cuerpo a cuerpo por más cansados que estuvieran. Por suerte, la mayoría de la sangre que termino en sus ropas era de sus combatientes y no de ellos.

Y al llegar por fin a una base donde los trataron a ambos, Italia se encontraba feliz de cierta forma aún si todavía se encontraban en guerra.  
Pues al menos ahora sabía que tenía un nuevo amigo, por quien daría su vida y viceversa.

'Y todavía la daría aunque no valga demasiado' pensaba Italia en el presente mientras se recostaba en su cama mientras esa anécdota pasaba por su mente antes de dormir.


	23. Día 23: Discutiendo

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que Italia y Japón habían comenzado a salir. La verdad algunas naciones o personas que sabían de ellos se sorprendian ante ello, pues a pesar de que eran inmortales en estos tiempos realmente costaba mantener una relación aún por ese lapso de tiempo. Las cosas ya no eran como antes donde un matrimonio o un noviazgo duraban años, gracias a la llegada de redes sociales y demás el divorcio ya era muy conocido e incluso era más fácil conocer hijos de padres divorciados o solteros que al hijo de un matrimonio.

Francia incluso decía que el amor se estaba perdiendo en el mundo porque ahora solo se le consideraba un juego. Y esto era lamentable para todos, humanos y naciones. Puede que te preguntes ¿esto como afecta a las naciones?

La respuesta es fácil: si los humanos que viven en sus tierras siempre se divorcian o se pelean con sus parejas, esto hará que para las naciones sea igual de probable. Por ello uno debía ser paciente y cuidar del amor o la relación que tenía en ese momento; ya muchos países habían salido afectados y se separaron de sus parejas, o era un ir y venir de cortar y reconciliarse.

Afortunadamente a ellos dos esto no parecía ocurrirles e incluso eran de las relaciones más estables posibles en estos desastres e incluso algunos preguntaban como era posible pues creían que eran muy diferentes. Pero había algunos que no se quedaban con la duda, y por algunos me refiero a cierta mexicana curiosa o chismosa, ustedes dirán.

-Guau, es increíble Japón. Tú y mi tío llevan más de dos años juntos.  
-Lo dice como si realmente le sorprendiera cuando usted ha estado con nosotros casi todo el tiempo México-san.  
-Bueno, tú déjame ser. En realidad la sorprendida no soy yo sino todos los demás.  
-¿Y por qué lo preguntan?  
-Pues no todos han tenido esa misma suerte de mantenerse juntos o al menos no de forma estable. Por ejemplo Hungría y Prusia parecen desfile del ir y venir que hacen, todo porque siempre discuten.  
-Tiene razón, a veces me preguntó porque siguen juntos si discuten.  
-Ay Japón es obvio. Se quieren a pesar de todo y a pesar de los golpes ellos nunca han peleado tan fuertemente como para separarse por siempre, solo que así se llevan. Además tú no dejarías a Italia por una simple discusión ¿verdad?

En esos momentos Japón asentía ante lo dicho por la muchacha hasta que llegó a la última parte y entonces la vio con algo de duda.  
-Pero si Italia-kun y yo no henos discutido.  
-Quizás no recientemente pero lo han hecho alguna vez... ¿verdad?  
-¿Se considera una pelea o discusión cuando le pido que no sea tan afectuoso y él no me hace caso?  
-Emmmm... Pues no.  
De esta forma Japón solo se quedo callado y México solo lo vio a los ojos hasta que soltó un grito de sorpresa.  
- _¡No puedo creerlo, ¿es n_ eta?! Sé que tú eres muy paciente, Taiwán incluso me hablo de esto, _algo resentida pero lo dijo,_ pero aún así me sorprende.   
-¿Acaso usted si ha discutido con Alemania-san?  
-Pues sí, solo unas cuantas veces pero lo hemos hecho. Pero ya en serio ¿nunca han tenido motivos para ello?  
-México-san es muy poco decente meterse tanto en la situación de pareja de alguien más.  
-No me regañes como mi tío Inglaterra. Además deja de evadirme el tema.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Salto de tiempo otra vez*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-¿Eh? ¿Mi sobrina te preguntó porque no discutimos?  
-Sí, al parecer es muy raro el hecho de que no hayamos discutido.  
-No importa que sea raro. Yo no puedo discutir con Japón cuando eres tan lindo.  
-Italia-kun no diga ese tipo de cosas por favor.   
-Pero si lo digo en serio y más cuando te sonrojas mientras digo este tipo de cosas. Como ahora.  
-Pareciera que lo hace a propósito.  
-Puede que sí, quizás.- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- Pero bueno, tengo que irme por un momento. Nos vemos en la noche Japón.

Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla Italia salió de su casa algo apresurado dejando a Japón con la palabra en la boca mientras solo lo observaba irse. 'Esta es la segunda vez esta semana' pensaba Japón algo extrañado al verlo marcharse otra vez. Además de esta semana Italia se había estado marchando durante todo este mes sin decirle nada, y la verdad por más que ocultara sus sentimientos, se sentía frustrado como antes. 'Quizás debería hablar con él como dijo México-san, solo para evitar algún problema' Entonces quedó totalmente decidido, hablaría con él y no lo dejaría evadir el tema.

La noche llegó y Japón se encontraba preparando algo de té pues pensaba ofrecerle algo a Italia cuando llegará. Y mientras terminaba de servirlo en tazas se escuchó un escándalo que anunciaba la llegada de Feliciano a la casa. Por suerte su hermano no estaba sino se hubieran escuchado un par de maldiciones tras el ruido.  
- _Ciao Giappone,_ estoy en casa.  
-Buenas noches Italia-kun, me alegra que haya llegado. Tome asiento por favor, el té esta casi listo.  
-No te hubieras molestado Japón. Muy bien, entonces prepararé la mesa.  
-No se preocupe, yo ya lo hice solo espéreme un momento.

Y al no tener que más decir Italia se dirigió al comedor mientras esperaba que Japón entrara. Después de unos minutos el japonés llegó al comedor con dos tazas de té caliente y las dejaba en la mesa.  
-Ve~ gracias Japón.  
-No hay de qué Italia-kun pero todavía está muy caliente así que espere un momento. Pero mientras eso pasa quisiera hablar con usted.  
-Claro que sí Japón. ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
-Quisiera que me explicará porque últimamente ha salido tantas veces.  
-Emm... Solo he salido a resolver algunas cosas.  
-¿Y desde cuándo debe salir durante horas en el día?  
-Bueno, es que es un asunto muy importante para mí.  
-Y si es importante para usted ¿por qué no me habla de él?  
-Es que es un secreto.  
-No me venga de nuevo con eso.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas Japón?  
-Italia-kun, esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que usted me responde de esa forma cuando le preguntó por algo. ¿Acaso no confía en mí?  
-Si confío en ti, pero no puedo decirte. Igual que las otras veces no puedo decírtelo.  
-Mire, la primera vez lo entendí después porque resultó ser una sorpresa, la cual agradezco, pero las demás veces no he entendido porque no me dice nada.  
-Es que son asuntos personales y este también lo es.  
-¿Y acaso no confía en mí para hablar de eso?

En esos momentos la mirada de Japón pasó a verse más triste que antes e Italia trató de evadir su mirada.  
-Sí confío en ti. Y eres alguien muy importante para mí, pero...  
-Entonces ¿por que no habla conmigo sobre esto?  
-Porque no quiero que Japón sepa sobre esto. Todavía no.  
Después de ello, Kiku no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante las palabras de Italia y más al no escuchar lo último que éste susurró. Tantas emociones se encontraban mezcladas en su interior y no sabía que hacer ante lo que escuchó. Pero decidió que antes de liberar sus sentimientos de forma agresiva debía actuar de forma correcta.

-Entiendo. Entonces si Italia-kun no quiere que me enteré de esto, creo que es mejor si me retiro por unos días.  
-¿De qué hablas Japón?  
-Fácil, volveré a mi casa por unos días. Al menos hasta que usted resuelva los problemas de los que no debo enterarme.  
En la última frase no pudo evitar soltar cierto reproche por muy infantil que pareciera. Pero es que en verdad le dolía pensar que no era alguien confiable para el italiano. Eran una pareja, y las parejas hablan sobre sus problemas para buscar una solución ¿cierto?  
-No es necesario que tomes esa decisión tan derrepente Japón. Tampoco es algo malo como para que hagas eso.  
-Entonces háblame sobre ese tema, podría ayudarlo.  
-... No puedo, lo siento.  
Después de un suspiro Japón solo le dirigió una última mirada a Italia.  
-Italia-kun, usted siempre me ha dicho que sea un poco más abierto con mis sentimientos, y yo he hecho lo posible para lograrlo incluso cuando he estado celoso, porque sé que a usted no le gustan los secretos. O al menos eso pensaba, pero si usted piensa ocultarme esto también creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Y antes de que algo más ocurriera Japón se fue de la habitación, dejando ahora a Italia con las palabras en la boca. Después de un rato fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes para tratar de hablar pero fue en vano: la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y Japón no respondía a sus llamados. De todas formas buscó las llaves como loco pero ninguna le funciono para la puerta y estuvo insistiendo hasta que se cansó y se fue a su propio cuarto.

'Mañana tiene que salir, así que le haré el desayuno y arreglaré esto' pensaba mientras se acostaba con algo de pesar. Si esto era una discusión, estaba más que seguro que no quería pasar por esto de nuevo. 'Perdóname Japón'

Y mientras Italia intentaba conciliar el sueño, Japón se encontraba recostado en su cama más despierto que nunca pues todas sus emociones no lo dejaban ni pegar los ojos ¿Acaso así es como uno se siente después de discutir con la persona que más quieres? No sabía siquiera si eso realmente fue una discusión pero de todas formas la sensación era terrible. El sentirse aislado de la persona amada era una sensación que nadie soportaba y menos alguien a quien le costaba expresarse. Y aún así trató de dejarla de lado mientras tomaba sus maletas.

Al día siguiente cuando Italia despertó y realizó todo de acuerdo a lo que planeó: preparo el desayuno, el té favorito de Japón y fue a despertarlo mientras abría la puerta con suavidad y pensaba disculparse.  
Pero todo se arruinó por un simple detalle: el cuarto de huéspedes estaba vacío, Japón se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ese tiempo no sabía escribir discusiones tan bien, no era fan de drama. Y la verdad no lo edité ni nada porque de leerlo si me dolió jaja... los amó mucho QwQ Y odie hacer esto
> 
> Pd: la imagen final es como un What If


	24. Día 24: Reconciliandose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejemos de largo lo de la discusión, vale? QwQ

El sentimiento amargo no dejaba a ninguno de los dos por más que ya hubieran pasado las horas, Italia incluso había llenado el buzón del teléfono de la casa de Japón de llamadas perdidas, y no lo hizo por celular porque su hermano lo hubiera matado del gasto que hubiera hecho, pero al parecer Japón estaba muy ocupado en otro lado y no le contestaba 'Esto no hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho las cosas o hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. ¿Que voy a hacer?' Y entonces tuvo una idea, hablar con una de las personas que más sabía del tema a su parecer.

- _Fratello,_ voy a casa de Francia-nichan.  
-¿Y a qué demonios crees que vas?  
-Voy a pedirle un consejo para arreglarme con Japón.  
-Oye idiota ¿y no crees que yo pueda ayudarte?  
-Pues... Es que estás muy ocupado con España, así que no te voy a molestar.   
-Tú, maldito...  
Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Italia antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse a Francia corriendo, sin importarle los gritos o disparos que pudiera recibir de cualquiera. Japón importaba más que otra cosa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Japón éste se encontraba tomando una taza de té al lado de su mesita en lo que pensaba sobre lo sucedido 'Creo que mi reacción no fue la mejor de todas. Debería hablar con alguien sobre esto' Y le marcó a Taiwán, que consideraba su hermana.

Ella le respondió animada como siempre pero al escuchar su tono de voz apagado, habló un poco más preocupada. Entonces Japón le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y le preguntaba que debía hacer o si sus acciones habían sido las correctas.

-Mira Japón, la verdad creo que el hecho de que hablaras con él estuvo bien y si él no quiso responderte entonces es su responsabilidad. Aunque la verdad lamento escucharte así por discutir con ese niño.  
-Tampoco es para que lo traté de esa forma Taiwán-chan.  
-Tanto lo quiere que lo defiende. Está bien, no diré nada pero ya escuchaste mi opinión.  
-¿Y que piensa que puedo hacer?  
-La verdad solo te diría que esperes hasta que él se disculpe. Aunque sería mejor que le pregunté a la señorita México, después de todo ella le dio el consejo de hablar con él.  
-¿Usted cree que es lo mejor?  
-Pues sí, aparte de nosotras confías en Hungría, Inglaterra, Grecia y China. Y creo ellos no son los mejores consejeros para esto tomando en cuenta sus relaciones.  
-Tiene razón, gracias por su consejo.

Entonces le colgó a Taiwán y decidió hablar con México Sur, ignorando el parpadeo que tenía el buzón de su teléfono pues sabía de quien se trataba. Y después de contarle la situación ella empezo a hablar.

-Sabes, cuando pregunté si habían tenido una discusión tampoco era para que la tuvieran ¿lo entiendes Japón?

-Ya sé qué no era su intención México-san, pero ahora necesito que me ayudé a saber si hice bien. 

-Sinceramente para mí ambos se equivocaron. Mira, sé que para ti no resulta muy agradable el hecho de que se guarden secretos pues te gustaría una relación basada en la confianza en cualquier sentido y cada que él se queda callado tú te sientes extraño, decepcionado, y fue peor cuando él no quiso no contestarte el otro día. Pero dime algo Japón: sinceramente, ¿tú le has contado todo, pero TODO lo que te ha sucedido?- ante su esperada negativa ella prosiguió- Me lo imaginaba. Entonces debes entender que así como tú no le cuentas ciertas cosas, hay otras que él también no siente la necesidad de decirte aún si normalmente te dice todo.

-Creo que tiene razón México-san. Quizás mi reacción no fue la mejor, deberé disculparme apropiadamente.

-Sí, creo que ambos deben disculparse, pero para eso necesitamos saber donde está Italia. Lo más seguro es que salió de su casa, así escucha los mensajes, quizás así sepas donde está. 

-Lo haré. Gracias Mexico-san.

-No hay de qué, en serio espero arreglen su malentendido.

Despues de aquello ambos colgaron la llamada, y de forma casi inmediata, Japón se puso a escuchar los mensajes de su buzón. Eran 30 mensajes, los cuales los primeros 15 eran de unas cuantas horas de que se fue y los demás cuando ya estaba en casa, y en todos se esuchaba la misma desesperación por parte de Italia. 'Entonces no soy el único que se siente tan mal' fue lo que pensaba mientras veía que en cada mensaje se escuchaba un "Lo siento, _Giappone_ " antes de terminarse el tiempo. Y así su tristeza aumentaba más, hasta que vio como su buzón volvía a parpadear: había un nuevo mensaje.

"Hola Japón. ¿Sabes? Este ha de ser como el mensaje número 30 o algo así que te mandó y ni siquiera sé si has escuchado los demás, pues mi teléfono va directo a buzón, pero eso ya no importa. Quiero que sepas que fui a hablar con Francia-nichan sobre esto y ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Pero no puedo decirtelas justo ahora, tendás que esperar hasta mañana al mediodía. _Ciao, ti volglio bene._ "

Al terminar de decir aquel mensaje, Italia colgó su teléfono móvil mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Gracias a su plática con Francia había logrado entender ciertas cosas, así como buscado una solución a todo esto. Todavía lo recordaba:

**Flashback**

-¿Entonces fue mi culpa, verdad? Sé que Japón nunca me haría daño y mira lo que yo le hice a cambio.

-No te sientas mal, mi pequeño Italia. Hermano mayor piensa que en realidad no es un gran problema, sólo que ustedes al tener tanto amor y nunca tener que discutir, no pudieron controlar la situación. Pero para eso está el país del amour, para aconsejar a todos los que lo necesiten.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer Francia-nichan?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste del secreto? Puedes usar eso a tu favor aún si fue el motivo por el que pelearon. Creéme, esa será la mejor forma en que se reconcilien. Bueno, romanticamente porque hay otras maneras que te puedo explicar.

-Ve~, gracias hermano pero creo que sólo tomaré tu primer consejo.

**Fin Flashback**

Y era esa su razón por la cual ahora se encontraba formándose en aquel lugar mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, en especial algo que cuidaba con su vida. Si Japón no le contestaba sus llamadas, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no cometería el mismo error. 'Arreglaré esto Japón. En serio espero poder' decía algo triste mientras ahora tomaba asiento en el avión. Realmente no se dejaría vencer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Creo que sabemos que es un salto hasta el día siguiente*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, parecía poseer una mezcla entre tristeza y curiosidad. Trató de realizar toda su rutina como todos los días, pero no podía evitar hacerla con cierta prisa mientras su mente lo llenaba de varios pensamientos que lo hacían sentirse más ansioso. No podía negarlo, ya quería que llegara el mediodía. Quería saber ahora que tenía entre manos Italia mientras recordaba la última parte de su mensaje '¿Por qué habrá dicho eso tan derrepente? Solo hace que me sienta peor por no llegar a responder' era lo que decía en su mente mientras empezaba a sentir un pequeño malestar en el estómago, consecuencia de toda la ansia que sentía en esos momentos.

Y cuando el mediodía llegó, el malestar de Japón se intensificó al recibir una llamada. Contestó casi al instante esperando que fuera Italia. Afortunadamente si se trataba de él, pero cuando trató de hablar solo recibió estas palabras: "Buenas tardes Japón, te habló para que salgas al jardín. En un momento entenderás porqué" antes de que colgaran. Esto lo dejó muy extrañado, pero decidió obedecer esperando encontrar ahí la respuesta.

Una respuesta que sin dudar le sorprendió: Italia se encontraba parado justo en mitad de su jardín mientras parecía sostener un ramo de flores que no distingía con total claridad, pues las tenía ocultas en su espalda. Con ellos, su corazón parecía alegrase por un instante pero antes de hacerse ilusiones se acercó.

-Buenas tardes Italia-kun ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine a solucionar las cosas como te dije, pero no te avisé que vendría a tu casa porque sé que podrías haberte ido al pensar que actuabas de forma honorable. Y la verdad no quiero que te vayas otra vez, Japón.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron totalmente sorprendido pero decidió no quedarse con las brazos cruzados.

-Yo tampoco quisera irme de nuevo Italia-kun. Y quisiera aprovechar para decirle que lamento mucho el comportamiento que tuvé el día anterior. No fue la manera más madura de solucionar las cosas.

-Japón, no te disculpes, el de la culpa fui yo. Debí haberte dicho las cosas desde un principio, no sabía que cada que no te contaba las cosas te sintieras mal. Por eso, ahora te contaré tod lo que quieras saber.

-Gracias por entender Italia.kun. Pero en realidad debo disculparme: ya entiendo que una relación de confianza no es necesariamente que uno le cuente todo al otro, como yo insistía, sino que se trata de poder sentir que a esa persona le puedes contar todo sabiendo que no te juzgará e incluso no lo hará si no dices nada. Por ello le pido disculpas.

-Bueno, si Japón dice eso entonces yo confiaré en ti y tú confiarás en mí así como dice ¿verdad?- el japonés asintió- Bien, entonces creo que esto ya está arreglado. Y para ello, toma.

Y como un supuesto regaló por su reconciliación, Japón tuvó frente a él un ramo de camelias rojas y rosas que lucían en perfecta armonía en el papel morado donde venían envueltas. Ante ello un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Japón, pues el significado de aquellas flores de su país era muy importante.

-Italia-kun ¿usted sabe lo qué estas flores significan, verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, le pregunté a la florista y pensé que era las flores más adecuadas para lo que voy a hacer.- en esos momentos tomó la mano libre de Japón.- Japón, tú me pediste el otro día que te dijera la razón de porqué salía tantas veces de casa y aunque ahora no lo creas necesario, te lo diré de todas formas. La razón es que estos dos años que he pasado contigo han sido mis dos años favoritos, pues estoy junto a ti, la persona que amo. Desde que te pedí que fueras mi pareja en tu cumpleaños y tú aceptaras, no he parado de sentirme feliz por ello. Me siento feliz de que me aceptaras aún si yo no tenía mucho que ofrecerte, pues no era más que un cobarde llorón y coqueto con las mujeres que se la pasaba en las nubes.

-Usted no es nada de eso Italia-kun.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero gracias a ti, he buscado mejorar esas actitudes y la verdad me alegra haberlo hecho. Por eso, buscaba la forma en la cual mostrarte mi gratitud, mi amor e incluso ahora mi perdón. Así que ahora lo haré.

Y sin más Italia empezó a arrodillarse mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de color rojo de su pantalón, sin soltar la mano de Japón. En esos momentos el corazón se Japón empezó a moverse de una forma acelerada '¿Acaso él va a hacer lo que creo?' pensaba nervioso, esperando que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones hasta que vió como se abría la cajita mostrando lo siguiente:

-Kiku Honda, la representación de Japón. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

En esos momento ambos sentían que su corazón estaba por explotar. Uno procesando lo que sucedía y el otro totalmente nervioso mientras esperaba su respuesta. Afortunadamente el nerviosismo terminó después de estas palabras.

-Acepto, Italia-kun, o mejor dicho Feliciano Vargas.

Y ante esas palabras Italia se levantó totalmente emocionado mientras le daba a Japón uno de los abrazos más fuertes de toda su relación. Abrazo que correspondió el otro sin ninguna duda mientras sentían que los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente pero por la alegría que tenían esos momentos. En esos momentos ya ninguna otra palabra era necesaria y poco después de ponerle el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, Italia le daba un beso lleno de ternura a Japón el cual fue correpondido.

_-Ti amo Giappone_

_-Daisuki yo Itaria-kun_

Vaya que había sido una de las formas más románticas para reconciliarse. Y la única, pues ellos esperaban no discutir nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: La primera aclaración es el significado de las camelias. En Asia son conocodas como la rosa de Japón, por lo que tiene un significado muy similar que las rosas en el Occidente el cual varía en los colores; mientras el rojo es un amor maduro e incondicional, el rosa habla del anhelo por esta con la persona amada, usado más para conquistar. Tenían un significado con el deseo y demás, pero solo haganle caso a este significado por favor.
> 
> Segunda aclaración. Puede que algunos esperarán que Japón dijeran el "aishiteru yo" que todos conocemos pero decidí dejarlo para después por una sencilla razón. El significado de esa palabra en Japón es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera, pues no se lo dices a cualquier pareja, solo a aquella con la que estarás toda tu vida. Así que hasta la boda podrán verlo jeje.
> 
> Muy bien, y ahora que las aclaraciones han terminado: ¡Los niños se van a casar! Ay Dios esto me hace tan feliz. Esta fue la única razón por la que pude hacer el día 23, para que se reconciliarán tan bonito. Perdonen si de pronto hay mucha palabrería, sobre todo en la declaración, es que Feli es todo un romático y se inspiró XD
> 
> Quien diría que leer esto me haría tan feliz como en el pasado jaja


	25. Día 25: Mirando profundamente los ojos del otro

Después de la propuesta de matrimonio nuestra pareja tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en varios detalles como el hecho de anunciar el compromiso a las demás naciones. Y para eso esperaron en la próxima junta, la cual era la próxima semana.

-Italia-kun, ¿en serio cree que sea lo mejor anunciarlo en la junta?  
-Pues claro, de esa forma se entrarán nuestros mejores amigos y familia al mismo tiempo. Además quiero que ya llegué ese día para que todos sepan que voy a casarme contigo.  
-Hablo en serio Italia-kun. ¿No cree que pasé algo malo?  
-Pues no pasará más que mi hermano quizás diga maldiciones, pero sé que España y mis sobrinos me ayudarán con eso.  
-Si usted dice que todo estará bien, entonces yo también empezaré a creerlo.

De esta forma cuando llegó el día de la junta con el G-20 Japón ya se encontraba más confiado ante lo que iban a hacer gracias a Italia. Por ello a mitad de la junta le pidieron a Alemania que callara a los demás.

-¡Oigan todos ustedes, silencio! Italia y Japón quieren decir algo.   
Debido a que ninguno de los dos acostumbraba hablar en las juntas, el resto de las naciones se callaron y esperaron que los dos hablaran.  
Por un momento el nerviosismo volvía a hacerse presente en Japón y no sabía como empezar a hablar, pero en esos momentos Italia apretó su mano para que volteara y en ese momento le mostró una sonrisa sincera y llena de confianza, dándole el coraje que le faltaba para hablar.  
-Disculpen la interrupción a todos, pero debido a que aquí se encuentran algunas de las personas más cercanas a nosotros, Italia-kun y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles. Nosotros...  
-Estamos comprometidos. -fue lo que se escuchó por parte de ambos aunque Italia lo dijo casi gritando.

Por un momento la sala estuvo llena de silencio pero este no duró mucho gracias al grito de emoción que lanzó la mexicana y al instante ella, junto a los otros tres latinoamericanos presentes, se pusieron a felicitar a la pareja.  
-Muchas felicidades chicos. Les deseamos lo mejor.  
-Muchas gracias sobrinos, y a ti también Brasil.  
-Les agradecemos sus buenos deseos.  
- _Ay Dios mío._ Debo decirle esto a Hungría pero ya, va a gritar de la emoción como yo.

Después de eso momento los demás empezaron a reaccionar poco a poco: Inglaterra fue a felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor como todo buen caballero aún si Italia se escondió detrás de Japón en ese momento. Estados Unidos les dijo con su escándalo de siempre "Vaya chicos, eso si que es una sorpresa incluso para el héroe. Me sorprende que pudieran comprometerse aunque es asombroso." les dijo como si en su casa el matrimonio gay no fuera legal, pero bueno es medio distraído, al menos los felicito.

Por parte de Turquía este se quedó impresionado por un tiempo y luego le marcó a Grecia para anunciarle la noticia, quien solo así se mantuvo despierto por unos momentos para pelear con él y luego decirle a Japón "Me alegro por ustedes" con su tono cansado de siempre antes de volver a quedarse dormido por lo que ya no dijo más. Tras ello Turquía colgó el teléfono algo molesto mientras felicitaba a los otros dos, deseándoles felicidad mientras agitaba un poco el pelo 'del pequeño Italia'.

En cuanto los asiáticos, India solo les sonrió y felicito mientras Corea dijo que en cierta forma no le importaba lo que hiciera Japón pues "lo odiaba" aunque también se puso a decirle a Italia que sus pechos ya le pertenecían lo que dejó al italiano extrañado.   
Pero eso se detuvo a la llegada de Rusia quien felicito a ambos con su sonrisa inocente mientras le decía a Corea del Sur que los dejará en paz; aunque después de ello les dijo a ambos. "Espero que ambos sean felices porque tanto China como México Sur los aprecian. Así que si uno de ustedes le hace daño al otro y eso pone tristes a cualquiera de los dos, yo me encargaré de hacerlo pagar" mientras su aura amenazadora aparecía. Obviamente Italia se puso a temblar mientras Japón le decía algo temeroso que eso no iba a pasar.

Cuando éste se marcho China llegó para decirle a Italia que hiciera feliz a su hermano menor como él le decía, mientras les deseaba la mayor felicidad así como disculpas por las cosas que dijo Rusia. Vaya diferencia entre su reacción como hermano y la de Romano.

Cuando fue el turno de Romano primero éste se puso a maldecir porque su hermano no le había contado absolutamente nada aún si era su hermano mayor, hasta que España y México Norte le rogaron que parara. Y ya que sacó toda su ira en maldiciones italianas entonces solo dijo "Bueno, ustedes ya se decidieron a hacer esto, así que ojalá les vaya bien. Y Japón, cuida de que el tonto de mi hermano no se meta en problemas." aunque viniendo de parte de Romano esto era muy sensible.

Después de él, España empezó a felicitarlos con toda la emoción que a Lovino le faltó. También le dijo a "Ita-chan" que había tomado una buena decisión, y al final solo les dijo a ambos que les deseaba la mayor felicidad de todas, la misma que él esperaba tener cuando por fin se casará con Romano, sonrojando a este último.

Luego llegó Francia que les dijo que el amor estaba de su lado y entonces les deseaba que siempre pudieran demostrárselo de todas las formas posible y recalco en TODAS. De igual forma acercó a un joven que tenía un oso polar entre sus brazos para que este también los felicitara aún si ellos casi no lograban reconocer a Canadá.  
Arabia, Australia, Indonesia y Sudáfrica no tenían realmente un gran lazo con ellos pero de todas formas los felicitaron pues sabían que esta noticia era muy importante para ellos.

Por último, Alemania se acercó a ellos y fue a decirles que realmente le agradaba saber que ambos estuvieran tan felices de realizar esta acción. También les dio unas palabras que los hizo sentir que iban a ir al ejército en vez de casarse pero como sabían lo mucho que le costaba al alemán expresarse no les importo. Después el simplemente les dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo mientras les decía "En serio espero que sean felices".

Después de todas las felicitaciones solo cabría destacar que México Sur junto a Hungría, desde el teléfono, se ponían a preguntarles todos los detalles con gran emoción mientras México admiraba totalmente emocionada el anillo de compromiso y le decía a Hungría todo lo que pudiera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Realmente todo aquello había sido muy emocionante, y quizás lo menos estresante que ambos habían tenido que pasar desde ese día. Como tenían planeado celebrar su boda en unos 4 meses, todos los procedimientos que tuvieron que pasar con Relaciones Exteriores habían sido demasiado largos y cansados.

-Ve~ nunca pensé que hablar con las embajadas fueran tan difícil.  
-Ya lo creo Italia-kun, pero creo que como somos naciones y es el primer matrimonio de este tipo es algo complicado.  
-Bueno no importa, mientras éste a tu lado, todo estará bien.  
Y esa era la verdad, pues ambos continuaban realizando todo este trabajo 'tedioso' gracias a la presencia del otro. Aunque un fin de semana Italia no pudo más y decidió tomar el brazo de Japón.

-Italia-kun ¿qué hace?  
-Ya estoy harto de tantos papeles, vamos al jardín por aire fresco.  
-Pero todavía tengo que ordenar esto.  
-Vamos _Giappone_ solo será un momento. Además tú también necesitas relajarte.  
Al ver que Veneciano tenía razón, Japón termino cediendo ante ello y salieron hacia el jardín. Como era fin de semana ambos llevaban una ropa cómoda adecuada para el bello clima que hacía afuera. Por lo tanto empezaron una pequeña caminata mientras se tomaban de las manos con total tranquilidad. O al menos fue tranquilo hasta que Italia hizo que ambos se recostaran en el pasto.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso Italia-kun?  
-Pues el clima esta muy bonito como para tomar una siesta al exterior. O al menos para que descansemos de tantos papeles.  
-Pero debemos acabar pronto, o sino...  
-Kiku, los papeles no se van a ir a ningún lado. Créeme.

Y aún si Japón hubiera intentado negarse Italia empezó a abrir sus ojos y eso siempre lo distraía. Muy pocas eran las veces que Japón podía ver los ojos de Italia totalmente abiertos, por lo que aprovechaba cada momento para observarlos. Era como una pequeña debilidad que tenía y al parecer Italia lo sabía pues normalmente lo hacía cuando quería que Japón se calmará.

Y es que Japón simplemente no podía evitarlo, si había algo que le gustará mucho de su pareja eran sus ojos, cuando podía verlos. Pues en esos ojos sentía poder ver una enorme pureza, tranquilidad, alegría y ese chispa llena de vida que le encantaba. Además el color que tenían esos enormes ojos le encantaba, aún si fuera un color parcialmente común para él era como si tuvieran un tono único, muy diferente a lo que pensaba de sus ojos. No sabía que palabras utilizar para describir las sensaciones que sentía cuando podía ver esos ojos, simplemente era como si todo en el mundo se detuviera y solo pudiera sentir tranquilidad.

-Al parecer te gusta mucho ver mis ojos.  
-Perdóname, no quería incomodarte.  
-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me cansó de ver tus ojos aún si los veo todos los días.  
-Pero, si mis ojos son muy comunes. No tienen nada de especial.  
-Te equivocas. Para mí son los ojos más lindos que haya visto en mi vida.

Y aunque sabía que Japón no le haría caso, Italia decía eso con la mayor seguridad posible. Pues él amaba poder ver esos ojos tan profundos, que normalmente se mostraban inexpresivos para muchos, pero ahora él sabía que en el fondo mostraban un mar de emociones. El ver esos hermosos ojos castaños, del tono del chocolate, simplemente lo hacían sentir más seguro de sí, más valiente incluso, más decidido a una sola cosa: poder hacer que esos ojos siempre mostrarán felicidad porque amaba ver como brillaban esos ojos cuando eso pasaba.

-Créeme Japón, cuando tus ojos brillan de alegría yo me siento la persona más afortunada de todas.  
-Entonces creo que cuando me pidió matrimonio mis ojos brillaron según usted.  
-Sí, y eso hizo que estuviera todavía más feliz. Porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto.  
Fue lo que dijo Italia mientras Japón solo mostró cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas ante las palabras dichas.

-Me alegra que pudiera ver eso Italia-kun. Aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo.  
-No te preocupes Japón. Ahora cada que quieras verme a los ojos, solo dímelo y los abriré. Por muy pequeño que sea el detalle quiero que seas feliz.  
-Realmente es un romántico.

Ante ello el italiano sonrió pues no negaría algo que era totalmente cierto. Y así es como pasaron todavía otros minutos en el jardín: tomados de las manos, viéndose a los ojos mientras hablaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.


	26. Día 26: Casándose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me hizo más que feliz :3 tan tierno

El día al fin había llegado, después de cuatro meses llenos de papeles y organización llegó aquél día que haría que todo eso valiera la pena: el día de la boda.  
En primer lugar Italia se despertó lleno de emoción y fue a buscar a Japón a su habitación casi al instante. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño ante la gran emoción que sentía, por ello apenas Japón abrió la puerta él le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo llenó de besos.

-Hoy es el día Japón, nos vamos a casar. Estoy tan emocionado.  
-Yo igual estoy emocionado Italia-kun. Pero no entiendo porque esta tan afectivo en estos momentos.  
-Es que las chicas van a llegar en cualquier momento y no me van a dejar verte hasta la boda como dice la tradición. Por eso debo aprovechar ahora o ¿acaso Japón no me va a extrañar?   
-Solo será por unas horas Italia-kun. Además es algo vergonzoso que usted me vea todavía sin cambiarme.  
-Pero si estamos por casarnos y te voy a ver así muchas veces Japón. Y eso me va a hacer feliz.

Entonces al ver que el italiano tenía razón, decidió ya no decir nada más y permitirse a darle unos cuantos besos él también pues con tantas cosas solo podrían verse de nuevo en la ceremonia. Y esto no les duró mucho pues tocaron la puerta principal al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando Japón fue a abrir se encontró con 4 chicas: Hungría, Vietnam, Taiwán y México Sur. Ellas habían tomado el papel de las damas de honor, aunque Vietnam lo tenía más que nada por ser la "hermana" de Japón y de Taiwán pero igual no se quejaba por ello.

-Muy bien Japón, ¿preparado para este día?  
-Sí Hungría-san.  
-Entonces vayamos a arreglarte de una vez. Pero primero el señor Italia debe irse de la casa.  
-Déjamelo a mí Taiwán. _Tío,_ ya vamos a arreglar a Japón así que te tienes que ir.

En ese momento llegó Italia corriendo y se agarró al brazo de Japón diciendo que no quería irse todavía pues quería pasar más tiempo con su prometido. Y por más que le gustara ver esa escena Sur tuvo que insistir.  
-Tío, recuerda que esto es tradición de _tu religión. Así que ahora te amuelas,_ además ya casi llegan los chicos, esperalos en el jardín. _Les dije que te trajeran tomates y si eres paciente, luego yo te preparo pasta._  
Después de aquellas convincentes palabras, Veneciano termino por despedirse de su pareja con un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que lo vería en la iglesia.

-Gracias señorita México. Y ahora que Italia ya se fue, es hora de cambiarse.   
Y sin más todas entraron a la casa y esperaron en la sala hasta que Japón se cambiara, ellas solo iban a ayudarlo a acomodarse, porque para él sería muy vergonzoso que lo vieran en ropa interior. Por lo tanto se puso su kimono y entonces salio para que ellas le ayudaran con los detalles.  
-Te ves muy lindo Japón.  
-Sí, el blanco te queda bien.  
-Gracias, supongo.

Después de ello todas se pusieron en acción: dos se encargaron de terminar de acomodar el shiromoku mientras las otras le ayudaban a ponerse la capucha. Pudiera parecer simple, pero hacer ello y luego ayudarlo a cubrirse de blanco no era tan simple. Además luego ellas también se pudieron el kimono rosado que les correspondía por lo que terminaron unos minutos antes de que llegara el auto para llegar a la capilla. Mientras se iban acercando los nervios volvían a presentarse en él y todas trataban de calmarlo en vano, hasta que Vietnam decidió hablar.

-Dime Japón ¿realmente deseas casarte con Italia?  
-Claro que sí Vietnam-san.  
-¿Y ya sabes todo lo que conlleva el casarse, verdad?- él asintió- Entonces no te pongas nervioso, si Italia tomo la decisión es porque él también desea pasar toda su vida contigo y sabe lo que casarse significa. Después de todo, su casa es católica en su mayoría por lo que respeta mucho el matrimonio.  
-Vietnam tiene razón, nada malo pasará. Todo ira bien, él ya te debe esperar ansioso. No se como le estarán haciendo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Y ellas no parecían estar muy lejos de la realidad, pues Italia se andaba moviendo de un lado para el otro sacando de quicio a Alemania y a Romano, pero como las iglesias eran de las pocas cosas que respetaba todavía no lo maldecia.   
-Ve~ ¿por qué todavía no llegan? ¿Y si les pasó algo malo? ¿Y si Japón se arrepintio?  
-Italia créeme, si Japón no hubiera querido casarse contigo te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio. Ahora cálmate y quédate quieto de una vez.  
Pero eso fue en vano y él siguió moviendose de un lado al otro hasta que España gritó.  
-¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!  
-Guarda silencio, tu...

Gracias a Dios antes de que Romano dijera algo inició el sonido de la marcha nupcial. Al instante Italia por fin se paró en el lado derecho del altar mientras el sacerdote también se dirigía a su lugar.   
En esos momentos empezaron a salir las damas y los padrinos: Alemania con México Sur, Prusia con Hungría, España con Vietnam y Romano con Taiwán. Varios de ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los otros se mostraban serios, incluso Romano sonreía por impresionar a la señorita a su lado. Y ya que ellos habían pasado, se veía a China entrar con lo que Italia Veneciano creía que era un ángel totalmente blanco, quien tenía su rostro ligeramente cubierto por la capucha que llevaba. Aquella pequeña marcha le pareció eterna ante la emoción que tenía de poder ver su rostro, así que internamente agradeció cuando vio a ambos de frente mientras escuchaba ciertas palabras por parte del mayor de los asiáticos.  
-Realmente les deseo lo mejor e Italia, cuida de él.  
-Lo haré China, gracias.  
-Gracias China-san.

Fue lo primero que escuchó de Japón después de tantas horas. Y mientras se posicionaba en el lado izquierdo del altar pudo descubrir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente de felicidad. Entonces el sacerdote dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes así como anunciando el motivo de estar ahí, es decir la unión entre Kiku Honda y Feliciano Vargas.

Después de ello indicó que todos tomaran asiento, incluidos los novios mientras Vietnam se acercaba al atrio para leer la primera lectura, como un favor para Japón, por lo que se escuchó:

"Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;   
Porque fuerte es como la muerte este amor;   
Duros como el Sol los celos;   
Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama.   
Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,   
Ni lo ahogarán los ríos.   
Si diese el hombre todos los bienes de su casa por este amor,   
De cierto lo menospreciarían."

La verdad esta lectura sorprendió a todos los presentes por su bello significado, pero sobre todo a Japón, pues gracias a que había asistido a muy pocas misas católicos, le había dicho a Italia que era mejor si él escogia las lecturas como lo había pedido el sacerdote. 'Así que a esto se refería cuando me dijo que eso era lo que sentía. Es un romántico realmente' fue lo que pensaba mientras Inglaterra pasaba ahora a dar la segunda lectura, la cual hablaba más del amor al prójimo y como el amor era lo más poderoso que existía, incluso más que la fe. Después de ello el sacerdote dio su sermón en el que hablaba de lo importante que era el amor y lo bello que era en cualquiera de sus expresiones, así como debías cuidarlo sin importar como se manifestara pues era algo que iluminaba tu vida.

Y al terminar le pidió a los novios que se levantaran para decir sus votos. De esta forma Italia fue el primero en hablar.

-Kiku, simplemente quiero decir que eres la persona que más amo en el mundo y realmente me alegro de que aceptes casarte conmigo, pues deseo pasar lo que tengo de vida a tu lado, sean días, meses o siglos. Además te agradezco que estés a mi lado pues tú me has ayudado a ser una persona mejor aún si no querías cambiarme, sino que yo he cambiado porque quiero ser mejor para ti y que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo. _Ti amo Kiku._

 _-Feliciano-kun,_ sinceramente me ha dejado sin mucho que decir pues siento lo mismo. He vivido muchos años más de lo que cree y hasta ahora siento que hay alguien con quien deseo pasar todo ese tiempo a pesar de la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Además usted también me ha ayudado a entender mis emociones así como expresarlas de mejor manera, ante lo cual yo estoy agradecido de estar con usted.

-Señores permítanme decirles que, de los varios matrimonios que he realizado, estos votos son de los mejores que he escuchado, pues se han expresado sin demasiadas palabras pero aún el amor entre ustedes es más que claro.  
Ante las palabras del cura, ambos solo mostraron una sonrisa mientras procedían a la entrega de anillos, los cuales México Norte traía justo hacia el altar.

Mientras se los entregaban, cada uno en su momento pronunció: "Recibe este anillo como una señal del amor que siento y la fidelidad que te daré por toda mi vida" como lo pidió el sacerdote así como cada uno lo sentía en sus corazones.

Luego de ello, Hungría y Prusia les entregaron las arras como símbolo de prosperidad mientras España y Romano les pusieron el lazo que simbolizaba su unión ante Dios pues entre ellos ya era más que clara. Cuando el sacerdote termino de decir las oraciones correspondientes pidió que acercaran la botella de sake y un pequeño vaso, pues a petición de Japón realizaran un rito llamado 'san san kudo' para que formalizaran su relación ante sus dioses. Como ya le habían dicho al cura él mismo sirvió el sake tres veces en el vaso para que Veneciano iniciará tomando tres veces del mismo para luego ofrecérselo a Japón y repetir el proceso tres veces, como lo dictaba la tradición.

Ya que habían terminado el proceso, el padre dio la última bendición para luego decir: "Los novios pueden besarse" ante lo que nuestro impaciente italiano no espero más y se acercó al japonés para darle el anhelado beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba demostrando lo mucho que lo amaba al igual que Japón lo hacia mientras le correspondía. La ceremonia había terminado y ambos salían tomados de las manos mientras los demás se disponían a lanzarles pétalos de rosa y al ser varios invitados quedaron prácticamente cubiertos mientras realizaban su salida para dirigirse a su auto y hacer su primera acción como casados: agradecer el que pudieran casarse en un templo sintoista.  
Cuando llegaron al templo con sumo cuidado tomaron la ofrenda y la llevaron hacia el altar donde ambos se hincaron y empezaron a rezar, rogando a los dioses que les ayudarán a tener un largo matrimonio próspero y lleno de felicidad, aunque eso ya lo tenían más que asegurado y se notaba en sus rostros.  
Discretamente Veneciano abrió sus ojos y volteó su mirada hacia Japón y volvió a pensar que estaba viendo un ángel, con su rostro totalmente sereno y aún así irradiaba felicidad, un cuadro totalmente bello que deseaba recordar pues pensaba pintarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad. Ya que "ambos" habían terminado de orar se dirigieron a la salida mientras ahora hojas de los árboles caían cerca de ellos gracias a los vientos de otoño.

-Italia-kun  
- _¿Sí, Giappone?_  
-Sobre lo que dijo de la lectura en la iglesia, yo siento lo mismo sobre el amor.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, _ti amo Giappone._  
 _-Aishiteru yo Itaria-kun._

Y cuando escuchó esas palabras Feliciano empezó a abrazar fuertemente a Kiku por la emoción. ¿Acaso era posible enamorarse todavía más? Porque de ser posible él ya lo había hecho al escuchar por fin esas tan bellas palabras de parte de la persona que más amaba, su esposo, y justo después de haberse casado.  
Entonces se dirigieron de nuevo al carro como el par de recién casados, empezando un nuevo camino juntos, pues al contrario de los cuentos de hadas esto solo era el inicio de su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra   
> -Oigan, ¿y cómo le hizo Japón para que Italia le dejara tomar sake?  
> -Creo que después de dos años juntos Italia entendió que Japón es mayor de edad. O solo porque es un ritual, no tengo idea.  
> -Bueno ya lo veremos. Ahora ¡Vamos a la fiesta!  
> -¡Vamos!
> 
> Pd: El texto bíblico es Cantares 8: 6-7 y es el que más me gusto, sin que incluyera 'hombre y mujer' en el texto.


	27. Día 27: Dormir de cucharita

Cuando ambas naciones llegaron a recepción el resto de las naciones se encontraban esperándolos, por lo que a su entrada se escucharon miles de aplausos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.  
Después de cierto tiempo ambos fueron a cambiarse por unos trajes más cómodo para comer y continuar la celebración con los demás.  
Gracias a Dios no habían dejado más alcohol que para el brindis para evitar ciertos incidentes.

-No puedo creer que no hayan traído alcohol más que unas botellas. Y para el brindis. -decía México Norte.  
-West, vamos por unas cervezas para prender esta fiesta.  
-No es tan mala tu idea idiota. Quiero a los chicos pero tomar no hace daño.  
-Si quieren yo los llevó a la tienda por ellas, porque mi hermano va a empezar a tomar al instante.  
-No puedo creerlo. Alemania ¿tú también te unes a esto?  
-Ay _hermana,_ ¿acaso tu no quieres una _copit_ a?  
-Con el brindis me basta.

  
-¿Desde cuándo México-chan no quiere tomar?  
-Desde que le hago caso a lo que dicen ellos por una simple razón. ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez cuando Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se emborracharon?  
-Un caballero no tiene memoria sobrina mía.  
-Y un caballero tampoco se viste de ángel, tío.  
Después de aquél recordatorio decidieron hacer caso del aviso, aunque México Norte y Prusia planearon ir a tomar algo cuando la fiesta terminara. La buena noticia es que al menos no habrá ningún espectáculo durante la celebración de la boda.

Todo marchó bien, incluso su baile que como habían planeado hace año y medio era también su segundo baile, uno lento y en el cual eran el centro de atención. Después de ello fueron todos los latinoamericanos quienes decidieron "encender la fiesta" al tomar la pista de baile y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la música. El brindis tampoco estuvo mal, incluso Romano en su discurso no dijo groserías respondiendo que ese era su regalo de bodas, tan considerado como siempre.

Casi al término de la fiesta, se encargaron de entregarles los regalos a los novios, los cuales eran efectivo en unos sobres llamados shugi-bukuro por parte de los asiáticos y otras personas no tan cercanas a ellos, solo para mantener la tradición. Aunque los más cercanos a ellos decidieron insistir, sobretodo la húngara, la mexicana, el otro italiano y el inglés aunque estos últimos lo negaran, para poder ofrecerles regalos.

Al final de todo, cuando ya se habían retirado casi todos los invitados, las "damas" y los "padrinos" ayudaron a los chicos a dirigirse al aeropuerto. Debido a un acuerdo que habían tenido anteriormente, la boda la celebrarían en las tierras de Japón mientras su luna de miel se llevaría a cabo en Italia, aunque la ciudad era todavía un misterio para Japón pues Veneciano no había querido decirle. 'Lo más probable es que vayamos a Venecia o Milán quizás' era lo que pensaba Japón al recordar las ciudades que ya habían visitado.

Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho pues al llegar al avión Italia se acurruco en su hombro diciendo que estaba muy cansado y deseaba tomar una siesta durante el vuelo, a lo que Japón no se negó y poco tiempo después de ello él también cayó en el sueño. Después de todo el estrés y la emoción no los dejó descansar durante días, así que ahora durmieron las doce horas del viaje al lado del otro. Y la verdad no fue tan incómodo como se esperaría no sólo por la compañía sino por la comodidad de los asientos.

Al final Japón solo se despertó por el sonido del avión a punto de aterrizar por lo que le dijo a Italia que debía prepararse para el aterrizaje. Después de cierta turbulencia donde Italia apretó un poco su mano el avión termino de aterrizar y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto. Y todo iba de forma normal, hasta que Italia le puso una venda cerca de los ojos al llegar al auto que los esperaba.

-Póntelo, a donde te voy a llevar es una sorpresa.  
-¿Tenías planeado esto desde el principio verdad?  
Italia solo sonrió mientras le volvía a pedir que se pusiera la venda, ante lo cual Japón no se negó, como si pudiera. El viaje le pareció un poco más largo de lo normal por lo que se imaginaba que no iban a ninguna de las dos ciudades que ya conocía. Trató de empezar a sacar conclusiones mientras Italia solo tomaba su brazo. Y así se mantuvieron por un rato, conversando incluso, hasta que el automóvil se detuvo y se escuchaba como abrían la puerta.  
Italia le ayudó a salir del auto con cuidado y lo hizo caminar otros pasos hasta llegar a un lugar donde sentía los rayos del sol, aún si era otoño. En esos momentos sintió la venda cada vez más floja y al caer la misma se encontró en una estructura de piedra donde se escuchaba el agua correr debajo de él.   
-¿Acaso éste es ese puente?  
-Me dijiste que querías volver a Florencia, así que aproveché esto.

Y el lugar donde se encontraban no era nada más que el Ponte Vecchio, uno de los lugares más famosos de Florencia. Esto le pareció una linda sorpresa al japonés pues ciertamente habían pasado décadas incluso desde que habían venido a esta región del país de su esposo.  
-Bueno, ¿te parece ir a comer algo? Hay un restaurante donde hacen pasta deliciosa y pizza.  
-Me parece buena idea Italia.

De esta fueron a comer, donde ambos comieron más de lo normal pues al dormir no habían comido nada durante el viaje, y fue entretenida a pesar de que eran muy pocos los presentes, ya que por la diferencia horaria habían llegado cerca de la media noche por lo que debían dirigirse al hotel enseguida. Y mientras caminaban ambos bostezaron por más que Japón intentó evitarlo.

-Creo que todavía necesitamos dormir, así mañana visitaremos todos los lugares que quieras.  
Japón solo asintió al tiempo que estaban por llegar al hotel y pedían las llaves de su habitación, después de todo ya estaban casados por lo que podían dormir juntos.   
Llegaron a su cuarto en el cual se encontraba una cama matrimonial y estaba muy bien decorada, como era de esperarse por un establecimiento italiano. Apreciarían mejor las cosas al día siguiente pues ahora solo pensaban en cambiarse sus ropas por las que utilizaban al dormir, aunque el italiano usaba prendas muy ligeras a cambio de no estar desnudo.  
El primero en acostarse fue Italia pero en vez de caer dormido al instante como acostumbraba se quedo esperando hasta que Japón se acostara también. Y cuando él por fin se recostó, antes de que siquiera le deseara las buenas noches, él se acercó más al lado de su cama.

-Feliciano ¿que haces?  
-Kiku, ¿me dejas abrazarte mientras dormimos?  
-Pero si nunca has tenido la necesidad de hacerlo cuando dormimos juntos.  
-Simplemente quiero dormir más cerca de ti, como la pareja que somos.

  
Y gracias a su ya muy conocida técnica de los ojos de cachorro, Japón respondió acercándose más hacia él hasta que quedaron en la mitad de la cama.  
Esta era de alguna forma la primera vez que dormirían juntos a conocimiento de ambos y no por los reflejos de Veneciano. Por lo tanto, Feliciano empezó a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del japonés a quien trataba como algo frágil que debía cuidar y aún así al empezar a sentir su cabello tan cerca de su rostro, oliendo tan bien como siempre, él se sintió totalmente feliz al por fin estar con él de esta forma tan íntima sin preocupaciones.  
En cambio, Kiku solo pensaba si la posición no era incómoda para Feliciano pues parte de su peso estaba en sus brazos y no le agradaba la idea de estarlo incomodando.  
Pero poco a poco la respiración del italiano fue calmándose mostrando así que ya estaba totalmente dormido mientras apretaba más el cuerpo del japonés hacia el suyo. Al parecer ese reflejo no desaparecía, y no podría librarse de ese abrazo.

De igual forma no desaparecía la calma que sus latidos del corazón provocaban en Kiku, pues al percibirlos se sintió más relajado y de esa forma le busco una nueva perspectiva a esta posición para dormir: lo veía como si Italia lo estuviera protegiendo y más cuando afirmaba su agarre, como sino deseara soltarlo. Y la verdad ese pensamiento le gusto, al punto que se relajo lo suficiente para dormir.  
Después de todo, estarían de luna de miel toda la semana. No había prisas y podrían dormir de esa forma, "de cucharita" escuchó alguna vez, todo este tiempo e incluso luego de ello, con sus cuerpos y sus corazones lo más cercano el uno del otro, como tanto habían deseado.


	28. Dia 28: Haciendo algo ridículo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos cositas: Creo que desde la imagen sabrán que esto realmente va a ser ridículo e incluso un poco FueraDePersonaje (más de lo normal, supongo?) y que este día y el siguiente van a ocurrir antes de la propuesta, o sea entre los dos años de noviazgo, igual que muchos otros de los que escribí obviamente.  
> No se porque tengo la necesidad de aclarar eso, pero aún si no lo mencionaba claramente, cada capítulo tiene distancia con otro, a excepción del de su cumpleaños que si marca que fue a un mes de ser novios... Aprovecho este capítulo que esta bien fumado la verdad para decirlo XD  
> En serio, creo que me tome en serio lo de raro.

Un gran escándalo se escuchaba en uno de los bares más exclusivos de Londres. ¿El motivo? Al parecer se tuvo la primera, y única, junta exitosa en la historia de las naciones. Y la mejor forma de celebrar para todos era ir a un bar a provocar los desastres que no habían ocurrido en la sala de juntas. Todo el mundo ya traía al menos una copa encima, a excepción de China, Italia, Japón y Austria, quienes la verdad preferían no tomar además de que Feliciano parecía no entender que Kiku era el mayor y no le dejaba, como siempre.  
Pero bueno, los cuatro se encontraban en una mesa mientras veían a los demás actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
-Los occidentales son bastante indecentes al tomar así, aru.  
-Realmente todos son unos tontos al tomar de esa forma. No todos aguantan el alcohol.  
-Ve~ Romano-niichan va a empezar a actuar como enamorado con España y luego lo va a golpear. Tengo miedo.  
-No te preocupes Italia-kun. Creo que España-san ya está acostumbrado a eso.  
-Oigan chicos ¿no quieren una copa?  
Llegó la mexicana muy sonriente y el único que aceptó la propuesta de Sur fue Austria quien al ver a todos actuando tan tontamente, lo estresaban y prefería beber algo antes de verlos.

-Ahora tú también vas a actuar como ellos. Esto será interesante, aru.  
-Yo no pienso actuar de esa manera, pues al contrario de ellos sé controlarme.  
-¿Que no sabías China? El señor Austria tiene mucho aguante para el alcohol, creo que un poco más que _Ale_. Aunque tampoco me gana a mi hermano y a mí.  
-México-san, ¿no cree que debería dejar de tomar?  
-Sólo llevo 4 cervezas Japón, puedo aguantar mucho más, lástima que no tienen tequila.  
-Pero podrías acabar igual que Inglaterra o Estados Unidos.

  
- _El gringo_ no aguanta nada, por eso ya anda haciendo más tonterías de lo normal. Y mi tío ya se fue de aquí, solo tomo whisky y medio antes de caer.  
-¿Acaso dejaron a Inglaterra tomar?  
-Sí China, me habían dicho que no aguantaba mucho pero eso es el colmo. ¿Por qué te preocupas? Ya debe estar dormido.  
-Ninguno de ustedes lo ha visto borracho ¿cierto?- los demás negaron con la cabeza.- Esto es malo para todos, aru.  
-¿Por qué lo dice China-san?  
-Les contaré lo que pasó un día durante la segunda guerra, pero primero, México busca a Inglaterra y sobre todas las cosas no dejes que tome una varita, aru.

Extrañada ante la petición México Sur fue en búsqueda de su tío en algún asiento, creyendo que lo encontraría tirado en uno de ellos. Pero las cosas eran totalmente lo contrario e incluso ella estaba por morirse de la impresión y de la risa. Inglaterra estaba vestido como mesero nudista gritando en una mesa, pidiendo la atención de todos y otra botella de whisky.  
Mientras tanto China empezó a contarles a los otros tres sobre lo que sucedió un día que a los aliados se les ocurrió ir a un bar. Francia y Estados Unidos no habían dejado beber a Inglaterra en toda la noche, por lo que éste tenía un humor insoportable al punto que Rusia tomó de su botella de vodka y lo hizo beberla. Después de ello empezaron a ocurrir cosas tan raras que China seguía impactado a pesar de los años.

-No puedo creer que Inglaterra-san haya hecho todo eso.  
-Siempre dice que es un caballero y se comporta tan indecente. Será tonto.  
-Creo que se oye divertido, parece una buena historia de fantasía.  
-Italia, no estoy bromeando y si no llegan a detener a Inglaterra todos ustedes lo verán con sus propios ojos, aru.  
Entonces empezó a escucharse un escándalo así como gritos de parte de algunos países ahí reunidos. Y apareció la razón de todo ello que no era nada más que Inglaterra vestido de mesero corriendo hacia varios lados con una botella, mientras lo perseguían México Sur y Alemania.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde, mejor me voy de aquí y les recomiendo hacer lo mismo, aru.  
Y entonces China estaba decidido a retirarse e incluso estaba cerca de las puertas, pero tuvo la "mala" suerte de toparse con Rusia en el camino.  
-¿A dónde vas, pequeño Yao?  
-Me voy de aquí. Inglaterra ya esta medio desnudo y no quiero ver lo que ocurre después.  
-Pero si es divertido. La otra vez su idea de los animales fue divertida así que quédate.  
Y cuando vio como Rusia empezaba a abrazarlo China solo pudo pensar 'Estoy perdido'

Y no solo era él quien se encontraba perdido, pues Inglaterra parecía correr todavía más rápido aunque a tropezones hasta que llegó a una mesa donde ambos mexicanos y el alemán estaban frente a él.  
-Tío, por favor déjeme llevarlo a descansar. Creo que el alcohol ya le afectó.  
-No gracias _North,_ yo me _hic_ quedó aquí.  
-Inglaterra, por favor deje de hacer el ridículo. Se arrepentirá de esto mañana.  
-Tú cállate Alemania _hic._ Es más tú vete a seguir tomando.

  
- _Tío Inglaterra,_ estoy no es nada chistoso, así que deja el espectáculo y bájate de ahí.  
-Tienes _hic_ razón _Marie,_ es hora de mejorar el espectáculo.   
Y entonces sacó la temible varita que hizo que Francia, Estados Unidos y China se preocuparan mientras Rusia sonreía divertido. Después empezó a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras en inglés hasta decir: _I am the Britania Angel!_ Donde entonces apareció él vestido de ángel y con un aura en su cabeza mientras seguía con la varita.

Tras ello, muchos empezaron a reírse pues creían que el alcohol ya se les había subido demasiado y estaban alucinando, a excepción de los germanos, los mexicanos y los demás que ya conocían la consecuencia de esto.

-Bien, bien todos parecen muy divertidos pero siento que falta algo. ¿Qué debería hacer?  
-Ya deja tu cuento por favor.  
-Un cuento, qué gran idea. Todos ustedes se vestirán y actuaran como salidos de un cuento. Eso será divertido. Y voy a hacerlo al azar para que sea todavía mejor.  
-Iggy, no lo hagas por favor, detente.  
-No quiero maldito Estados Unidos y si sigues tú vas a volverte un sapo. Así que ahora vamos a empezar el conjuro.   
Empezó entonces a decir un montón de palabras algo arrastradas por el alcohol que parecía haberle afectado demasiado, mientras empezaba a mover su varita de un lado al otro hasta que un polvo amarillento apareció y cubrió toda la sala.

Al ver todo eso, Italia intentó cubrir a Japón poniéndose encima de él, esperando que así el polvo no le afectara. Pero cuando lo hacía también sentía como si sus orejas se estiraran así como algo extraño en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Trató de no tomarle importancia y cuando el humo desapareció decidió quitarse de encima del japonés para encontrarse con una escena totalmente extraña.

Austria quien había terminado al lado de ellos mientras tomaba su cerveza, tenía un reloj gigante al lado de él, al igual que unos lentes y un sombrero muy pequeños, pero eso era lo de menos comparado a que dos orejas blancas estaban a los lados de su cabeza. Sí, orejas como las de un conejo e incluso antes de que pudiera decirle algo Austria se levantó de repente mirando el reloj mientras no paraba de decir: "No es posible, voy a llegar tarde"

Esto confundió todavía más al italiano quién solo reaccionó al ver como Japón también se levantaba y antes de poder preguntarle como se encontraba vio algo que lo sorprendió: Japón traía puesto un pequeño vestido azul junto a un moño en su cabeza. Simplemente adorable.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?  
-Japón ¿por qué tienes ese lindo vestido?  
-Pero ¿de quién esta hablando usted? Mi nombre es Kiku, no Japón señor liebre.  
-¿De qué hablas Kiku? Yo no soy una liebre, soy Italia.  
-Pero si con esas orejas usted parece más una liebre que un país.

¿Orejas? Fue lo que Italia se preguntó mientras con una de sus manos se tocó un lado de la cabeza, solo para confirmar lo dicho por su novio. Al parecer le habían crecido dos enormes orejas castañas así como una cola en la parte de atrás.  
-Señor liebre ¿podría decirme en dónde estoy?  
Feliciano tardó un poco en reaccionar pero luego entendió que el hechizo de Inglaterra parecía funcionar y a ellos les había tocado uno de los cuentos del país anglosajón: Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Curiosamente él parecía ser el único que recordaba lo que pasó, pues Japón parecía verlo como a un extraño y todos los demás a su alrededor parecían actuar extraño. Pero bueno, quizás así podría jugar con Kiku por un rato.  
-Estás en el país de las maravillas, querido amigo. Deja que esta liebre te lo enseñe por un rato.

De esta forma es que tomó la mano de Japón y lo guió por todo el bar para que conociera "el país" pues gracias al hechizo había naciones convertidas en varios cuentos: la sirenita, la bella y la bestia, Aladino, Blancanieves entre otros.  
-Este país es realmente extraño señor liebre.  
-Dime Feliciano y vaya que lo es pero eso es lo que hace que sea tan maravilloso.  
-Creo que tiene razón, Feliciano.  
-Sí, aunque tengo una duda ¿por qué tienes ese vestido?  
-Es mi favorito así que lo usé hoy que iba al campo con mi hermana. Es bonito ¿no lo cree?  
-Es lindo, aunque no tanto como la persona que lo lleva puesto.  
Eso provocó un sonrojo en el rostro del japonés mientras le pedía al italiano que continuarán su camino.

Y así estuvieron durante horas pues al parecer Inglaterra había hecho el espacio más grande e incluso había puesto la famosa mesa del té de la historia con todos sus locos artículos e Italia lo llevó para allá, pues gracias a su papel deseaba tomar una taza de té.  
Cuando tomaron asiento, las cosas empezaron a moverse por sí solas e Italia decidió preparar las tazas mientras Japón jugaba con algunos utensilios que lo molestaban un poco. 'Esto es muy divertido' pensaba Italia mientras le ofrecía su taza a Japón quien lo recibía con una sonrisa e incluso lo hacía de una forma algo coqueta para él y su papel. Así continuaron hasta que termino la noche, tomando té, jugando e incluso bailando encima de la mesa. Pero el sueño los venció y Japón termino dormido en las piernas de Italia mientras él termino dormido en un sillón donde abrazaba a Japón para evitar que se cayera.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron muertos de la vergüenza ante lo que había sucedido pues lo recordaban bien. Y en ese momento, hicieron jurar a Inglaterra que no volvería a tomar. Y esa es la razón principal de que el alcohol estuvo restringido en las próximas fiestas, incluyendo la boda de nuestros protagonistas.


	29. Día 29: Haciendo algo dulce

El invierno había llegado al hemisferio norte de la tierra y junto a ello empezaron a venir grandes nevadas y fuertes vientos. A pesar de ese clima a muchas naciones les gustaba salir para disfrutar así un poco de la nieve que había a su alrededor. Entre ellos se encontraba nuestro conocido italiano del norte que con solo ver la nieve caer se había puesto un abrigo para salir a jugar, aunque su hermano empezó a quejarse.

  
-Rayos, cierra la puerta bastardo. El frío es terrible.  
-Pero si la nieve es muy bonita hermano ¿tú no quieres salir?  
-Ni loco. En estos momentos preferiría estar en casa de México o de Argentina para no tener que pasar por este maldito frío.  
-Bueno, entonces háblale a España-niichan para que pasen un tiempo juntos y entres en calor.  
-Maldito bastardo, mejor lárgate de aquí y vete con tu novio en vez de estarme molestando.  
Dijo un Romano ruborizado, según él por el frío, que termino echando a Feliciano de la casa. Ante ello Italia decidió irse a caminar por la plaza aunque lo que dijo su hermano no le parecía una mala idea, por lo que saco su teléfono y marcó el número de su novio.

-Buenas tardes Italia-kun.  
-Hola _Giappone_ ¿qué estás haciendo?  
-Estaba leyendo un manga antes de que usted marcara ¿sucede algo?  
-No es nada malo, es que Romano me corrió de la casa y quería escuchar tu voz.  
-Pero ¿no hace mucho frío en Italia? Debería buscar un lugar donde estar.  
-No te preocupes, no hace tanto frío y me puse un abrigo antes de salir. Tenía pensado jugar en la nieve. ¿En tu casa ya hay nieve Japón?  
-Sí y hay demasiada al parecer. Si la tormenta continúa podrían cerrar las vías de transporte y el aeropuerto.  
-Pero entonces no podré irte a ver mañana, y eso no me agrada. ¿No puedes evitarlo?  
-No puedo controlar el clima Italia-kun, así que solo sería cosa de esperar lo que anuncien. Yo le avisaré en todo caso.

Tras ello se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras más antes de terminar la llamada con un pequeño te quiero al final de la misma. Tras ello Italia se dedicó a jugar con la nieve. Aún así solamente podía pensar en lo que había hablado con Japón, se supone que esta semana sería en la que lo visitaría como cada mes así que el hecho de que hubiera una tormenta no era algo que le agradara mucho.

Es por eso que escucharía las noticias y si podía viajar entonces tomaría el primer vuelo posible, no dejaría que la nieve por mucho que le gustara lo alejara de Japón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las noticias habían salido y resulto que solo llegaría un último vuelo pues una tormenta se avecinaba en las tierras del país del sol naciente. Ante ello Kiku se decepciono un poco pues sabía que Italia no estaba enterado de ello y entonces tendrían que esperar una semana más para verse,y eso no le gustaba pues realmente extrañaba verlo. Estar tanto tiempo juntos lo volvieron alguien un poco más romántico o sincero con lo que deseaba aunque no por ello dependiente, solo que nada le parecía más agradable que estar con Italia y más con el invierno tan fuerte que había.

'Debería encender el fuego y preparar algo de té, no falta mucho para que empiece la tormenta' pensó mientras anunciaban la llegada del último vuelo antes de que cerrarán las aerolíneas. Por lo tanto empezó a encender el fuego y poner a preparar algo de té, haciéndolo para dos personas sin querer, al parecer ya se había convertido en un hábito suyo; en todo caso con el clima y los probables escalofríos que tendría no estaba nada mal.

En fin, ya que estuvo listo todo, tomó asiento cerca del fuego y estaba por relajarse cuando escuchó un sonido similar a cuando tocaban la puerta. Al creerlo imposible por el frío que había afuera, además de que no esperaba a nadie, lo dejo pasar. Pero el sonido persistía y no creía que eso fuera una simple ilusión, por lo que termino levantándose para abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con un italiano cubierto de nieve casi por completo.

-Italia-kun ¿qué hace aquí?  
-¡Japón!- desesperado se lanzó a abrazarlo- Ve, es que descubrí que solo quedaba un vuelo para venir a Japón antes de que los cancelarán, así que compré un boleto y vine aquí lo más pronto posible. Pero los taxis estaban llenos así que vine corriendo y me tocó la tormenta.  
-Italia-kun...- por un momento el pelinegro se quedo sin palabras- debes estar congelado con este frío, pasa por favor. Le prepararé algo de té.  
-Gracias Japón.  
Y entonces Italia se quitó sus zapatos y sus abrigos como ya había aprendido durante ese tiempo, para luego entrar a la sala donde se sentía muy cálido, algo totalmente diferente a la situación de afuera. Por el frío que tenía Veneciano fue a buscar la fuente de ese calor hasta que encontró el fuego puesto en la chimenea y con cuidado tomó asiento cerca de ella.  
Al cabo de un rato Japón llegó con la taza de té que le entregó a Italia antes de ir por su taza y sentarse al lado de él.

-Bueno, y ahora podría decirme ¿por qué hizo eso?  
-Ve~ ¿Hacer qué?  
-Salirse de su casa tan desesperadamente para luego tomar un vuelo hacia acá.  
-Pues lo hice porque ya extrañaba mucho a Japón y quería verlo pronto.  
-Pero pudo haberle sucedido algo durante el vuelo o mientras caminaba hacia acá.  
-Pero no me pasó nada y ahora estoy contigo por lo que para mí valió la pena.  
-Me siento honrado de que digas eso, pero aún así, prométeme por favor que no harás eso de nuevo.

El motivo de ello es que Japón realmente se preocupo después de ver a Italia todo cubierto de nieve y gracias a los porcentajes de las noticias, sabía que el vuelo era muy riesgoso y solo lo realizaban porque ya no era posible cancelarlo. Italia al notar esto decidió prometerlo mientras tomaba el delicioso té que le había entregado.

Un rato después, cuando termino, decidió abrazar a Japón y empezar a acurrucarse con él, y cuando le pregunto la razón aprovecho la situación y dijo que era porque aun tenía algo de frío y quería abrazarlo para poder entrar en calor. Japón no dijo nada en contra y lo aceptó, por lo que ambos se quedaron juntos, al lado del fuego sin que la tormenta ya iniciada les importara. Veían las chispas del fuego de vez en cuando, mientras tenían una dulce conversación y en otros momentos simplemente se quedaban abrazados, incluso con el italiano frotando su nariz sobre el cabello de su novio provocando algunas cosquillas ante esa acción, que era tierna pero graciosa en su mayoría. De igual forma se daban pequeños besos cuando no tenían nada más que decir, sin importar para nada el correr de las horas para ninguno de los dos.

Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de salir a jugar, hacer ángeles y disfrutar totalmente de la nieve. Hoy solo necesitaban un poco de ese cariño en este frío invernal para sentir una enorme calidez en su corazón, aquel que ni esa tormenta les podría impedir.


	30. Día 30: Haciendo algo "caliente"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo tiene lemon, por lo que si no te gusta NO lo leas, en serio.
> 
> Este fue por decirlo así mi primer lemon, y el único publicado la verdad, por lo que aún si he cambiado una que otra cosita no creo que sea perfecto jeje, pero espero que de igual forma les guste.

Era el cuarto día de su luna de miel en Florencia, no podía quejarse pues las visitas, la comida y la compañía del otro le parecía de lo más agradable, así que volver a ver esta ciudad a su lado después de tanto tiempo le encantaba.

Pero tenía una duda: según lo que había escuchado anteriormente, sobretodo por los México y Hungría, en la primer noche de la luna de miel era cuando ambos se entregaban uno al otro, pues como en su casa preferían ocultar esa información tuvo que enterarse así, aunque ni debió preguntar pues ellos le dijeron todo. Aunque la primera noche, ambos estaban muy cansados y solo durmieron juntos, por lo que pensó haría algo al día siguiente.

Como dijo antes ya era el cuarto día y solo se habían besado o abrazado como la mayoría del tiempo, y algunas veces de una forma más pasional, pero no era lo mismo claramente. Por lo que se puso a pensar alguna razón.

¿Tiempo? Pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos en la ciudad y cuando no era así Italia estaba tomando sus siestas o él estaba leyendo en su cuarto de hotel. ¿Qué Italia no supiera del tema? Lo pensó al principio y lo creía lógico, pero luego recordó que Francia le dijo que "el pequeño Italia ya sabía que hacer al momento del amor". No preguntó cómo porque no quería los detalles de todo eso. '¿Acaso no quiere estar conmigo?' pensó pero trató de quitar eso de su mente. Si Feliciano le había pedido matrimonio y ambos habían aceptado casarse era por amor, y en todos los ámbitos. Por eso dejaba el tema de lado, ya no pensaba preguntarlo directamente.

Pero en ese día las dudas eran cada vez más y quería preguntar a alguien pero habían acordado no realizar muchas llamadas, además si llegaba a descubrirlo se avergonzaría demasiado. De todas formas había llegado la hora de la siesta de Italia por lo que él le dijo que saldría por un rato mientras descansaba, así que tomo algunas cosas y se marchó. A pesar de ser otoño el clima no era tan malo, por lo que llevaba puesta una de sus yukatas nada más. Paseaba por todos lados y la duda seguía en su mente, pero el tiempo pasó cuando vio tiendas o paso por parques y fue momento de regresar. Pero lo que encontró en la habitación lo dejo sin palabras.

Todo se veía simplemente perfecto, se notaba que el cuidado en cualquier detalle: había pequeñas veladoras alrededor de todo, puestas en envases para evitar cualquier derrame de cera, la cama estaba ordenada y a su alrededor se encontraban pétalos de sakura y de rosas. Todo daba un ambiente totalmente romántico, como sacado de una película y aún así Kiku sentía como si esto fuera algo totalmente especial y único, ya que Feliciano se había esforzado por hacer esto para él.

-Perdóname si es demasiado, pero solo quería que en nuestra luna de miel todo fuera especial.  
-No te disculpes, esto es muy bonito Italia  
-Gracias, pero no creas que te obligo a nada, si tú quieres...

Notaba sus nervios al decirle esto, e incluso un ligero sonrojo, y el japonés luego de todo lo que había pensado y viendo su cuarto, decidió hablar.  
-...Quiero hacerlo Feliciano  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí   
El decir esto le parecía vergonzoso pero estaba decidido, quería estar con su ahora esposo y debía empezar por ser honesto.  
-Después de todo ya estamos casados ¿verdad Italia-kun?  
Ante esas palabras el italiano asintió con una sonrisa y luego lo llevó hacia la cama con delicadeza, para por fin consumar el matrimonio.  
Después de que ambos se sentaron empezaron a besarse, primero de una forma tierna como casi siempre para luego ir subiendo la intensidad, volviéndose cada vez más pasionales. Entonces Japón puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Italia mientras él los puso alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando el italiano acercó su lengua a los labios del japonés, él lo aceptó sin problema e incluso empezó a corresponder el beso. La sensación en cierta forma le agradaba y más cuando Italia terminaba llevando el mando, lo que no le gustaba era sentir que necesitaba el aire y tener que separarse en esos momentos. Aprovechando la situación Italia empezó a recostar a Japón en la cama antes de iniciar otro beso. Él solo se dejó llevar por la situación así que no le importo y correspondió el beso.

Pero entonces cuando sintió sus manos acercarse al nudo de su yukata sí se congeló por unos momentos, pero trato de disimularlo. No era que estuviera inseguro simplemente le daba pena el que fuera a quitarle la ropa.  
Italia lo comprendió, aunque ya hasta habían entrado a las aguas termales juntos, la situación era diferente. Por eso empezó a cubrir su rostro de besos al mismo tiempo que trataba de seguir su labor, de forma lenta hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Japón dejó de estar tan tenso, entonces termino con el nudo y abrió la yukata lo más que pudo.

La imagen frente a él le parecía mejor de todas: Japón se encontraba recostado, semidesnudo y sonrojado.   
-Te vez adorable Kiku.  
-No me digas eso por favor.   
Claramente le hizo caso pero porque empezó a besar su rostro al tiempo que empezaba a tocar esa hermosa piel blanca. Escalofríos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del japonés ante esa sensación nueva para él, pero era porque le gustaba esa atención a su cuerpo así como los besos de Feliciano.

Cuando tocó sus pezones una nueva sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo, al igual que estuvo por soltar un gemido pero al pensar lo vergonzoso que sería se contuvo mordiendo un poco sus labios. Pero Italia entonces se separó para empezar a quitarse su camisa, en lo que Japón también ayudo, demostrando que sí quería hacer esto. Y mientras lo hacía una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero una distinta a cualquier otra pues mostraba la lujuria que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Tras ello empezó a recorrer el abdomen de su esposo con curiosidad usando sus dos manos, pasando por sus leves pectorales y su estómago también, ahora eran ambos los que tocaban sus cuerpos con atención y sensualidad, dándoles la sensación de que se elevaba la temperatura en la habitación y no era por las velas.   
Este tipo de contacto, viendo un lado del otro que no conocían resultaba en cierta forma excitante e incluso luego de unos minutos explorándose la pareja sentía que ya no era suficiente, necesitaba llegar al siguiente paso.

Por eso Japón no se quejó cuando sintió como una de las manos de Italia dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo y ahora empezaba a quitarle su ropa interior, aunque sí se sonrojo pues la inexperiencia lo hacía vergonzoso para él. Pero confiaba en él, sabía que no le haría nada malo y era necesario para lo que estaban por hacer, además la ropa ya le estaba molestando por su erección que ya estaba presente.  
Entonces Italia se separó un poco de él para acercarse a la mesita cerca de la cama y tomar una botella de lo que sospechaba era lubricante.

-Primero voy a prepararte para no lastimarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
Él solamente asintió mientras Italia empezaba a poner algo de lubricante en su mano algo incierto. ¿Tenía miedo al ver esto? No lo consideraba como tal, eran nervios ante lo que venía. Y ahora también era pena mientras Feliciano abría sus piernas, terminando por ahora poder ver todo de él.

Era para evitar lastimarlo, ya lo había escuchado pero aún así eso no quitaba lo raro que sintió al tener el primer dedo dentro de él. Era como si no encajara pero a la vez no tenía problema, terminando por sacar un suspiro y el castaño viéndolo algo preocupado.  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-No, solo es algo incómodo. Pero continúa.  
Italia empezó a mover su dedo en su interior con lentitud. Como dijo la sensación era incómoda pero poco a poco se acostumbro a ella, hasta que sintió como entraba otro dedo y entonces soltó un quejido un poco más fuerte.

Italia se espanto un poco al escucharlo pero pensó que lo mejor sería moverse para que el dolor pasara, por lo que empezó a moverse lentamente y ya tiempo después incluso realizó el movimiento de la "tijera" que abría un poco más su entrada, mientras observaba las reacciones del Japón, las cuales no parecían nada malas desde su perspectiva.

Las sensaciones que tenía el japonés eran totalmente nuevas y ahora incluso que se iba adaptando disfrutaba los movimientos dentro de él. Y más porque Italia continuó besando su pecho y pezones, dando incluso pequeñas vueltas con su lengua, lo que hacía que el placer llegara a su cuerpo. Por ello solo soltó un quejido de dolor cuando el tercer dedo entró. Pudo sentir dolor, incomodidad y algo de placer al mismo tiempo. Pero lo último aumentó cuando los dedos de Veneciano rozaron un poco su próstata, logrando sacarle un gemido ante ello, ya sin pensar siquiera en encubrirlo.

Los movimientos continuaron al igual que sus gemidos y eso le agradaba pero sentía que faltaba algo más, el último paso de todo. Así que entre los gemidos le pidió a Italia que continuará.

- _Giappone_ ¿estás seguro?  
-Por supuesto Italia. Estoy listo.  
Y con la mirada que tenía Japón en esos momentos no era como si el italiano pudiera negarse, por lo que lo soltó para desabrochar su pantalón y quitarse las últimas prendas así como ponerse lubricante en su propio miembro. No podía decir que no esperaba este momento, porque en realidad lo anhelaba pero también se encontraba su preocupación ante el bienestar de Japón.

-Italia, no te preocupes por mí. Confío en ti.  
Esas palabras parecían haberle dado el coraje que necesitaba, por lo que fue acercando el miembro a su entrada hasta que empezó a meterlo dentro del japones de forma pausada y cuando lo hacia sintió tal satisfacción el italiano que también gimió, pero mucho más leve que su pareja.

Dolor, placer, satisfacción e incluso alivio fue todo lo que Japón sintió en ese momento lo que hizo sacar un gemido sonoro tanto de dolor como de placer.  
-Tranquilo, el dolor pasará.  
Fue lo que escuchó de su esposo mientras sentía como empezaba a besar ahora su cuello en una forma de distraerlo a la vez que entraba un poco más. Ya que había terminado se detuvo por un momento, realmente no quería lastimarlo. Incluso abrió sus ojos de forma completa como siempre hacía para relajarlo, además de observarlo mejor a él, a su hermosa piel blanca con algunas partes rojas por el contacto, a sus piernas que estaban abiertas por él; simplemente una imagen espléndida que le hizo mostrar una mirada más llena de deseo por lo que parecía una total confusión lo que habían en sus ojos.

En el lado de Japón acostumbrarse realmente le costó unos minutos pero ya que se encontraba mejor movió un poco sus caderas para indicar que podía empezar, tomando también las sábanas con sus manos. Los movimientos fueron leves al principio, de una forma lenta, hasta que sus caderas empezaron a moverse un poco más en una forma de marcar el ritmo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor se volvía más soportable y el placer aumentaba, e incluso necesitaba cada vez más por lo que rodeó su cuello nuevamente con sus manos y movió más sus caderas. Incluso sus piernas se abrieron todavía más para dejarle claro el mensaje al italiano.

Feliciano pareció entender el mensaje pues se movió más rápido aunque sin exagerar y comenzó a gemir al igual que Japón, pero los gemidos del japonés eran más fuertes, eso era obvio. Y se volvieron casi gritos cuando volvió a tocar su próstata repetidamente llenándolo de más placer todavía.

Quería que se moviera todavía más, le gustaba sentirlo dentro, aunque fueran palabras que no saldrían directamente de su boca, su rostro rojo y los gemidos que soltaba lo decían por él. Se sentía en el cielo en ese momento.

-¡Ah, Feliciano, ah!  
-¡Kiku!

Solo el placer estaba con él, nada más se encontraba en su mente a excepción de una cierta satisfacción: por fin estaba teniendo relaciones con la persona amada, sintiéndose completo mientras lo tenía dentro de él y creyendo que la sensación no era mala sino justo la adecuada. Se notaba en su rostro, totalmente sonrojado por el placer, su cuerpo algo sudoroso e incluso su mirada normalmente inexpresiva mostraba la satisfacción y el deseo de estos momentos, con un brillo especial que mostraba sus ojos tan vivos como los de Feliciano que lo veía de vez en cuando, cuando no cerraba sus ojos por el placer. Sus amados ojos.

Quizás por ello fue el primero en correrse, soltando un ¡Feliciano! al final que junto a sus gestos podría volver loco a más de uno, aumentando el placer en su pareja al verlo tan extasiado y sintiendo algunas contracciones alrededor de su pena. Por lo que al poco tiempo después de él, Italia también se corrió diciendo el nombre de su amado Kiku.

Después de que ambos llegaron al clímax y la tensión en sus cuerpos disminuyera Italia salió de su interior y se recostó al lado del japonés.  
-Eso fue increíble Kiku.- el otro solo asintió- Jeje perdón por correrme dentro de ti, no creo que sea muy agradable, te ayudare a limpiarte.  
-N-no es necesario que lo hagas, estoy bien. Sólo que estoy algo cansado.  
Fue lo que dijo con su rostro totalmente avergonzado mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. Italia solo lo vio algo extrañado, pero decidió no hacer caso a ello y prefirió cubrirse a ambos con otras cobijas para así poder dormir, ya que no había tenido su siesta para acomodar todo.

_-Ti amo Kiku_   
_-Aishiteru yo Feliciano._

Fue lo último que ambos se pronunciaron antes de caer rendidos por el sueño, uno abrazado al otro. Y de esta forma terminaron de expresarse su amor de una forma totalmente nueva por ese día, ya habría oportunidades de hacerlo de nuevo.

Porque al final se demostraban amor de forma diaria, como se ha podido ver durante toda su relación que ha sido resumida de cierta manera en estos escritos, pero hacerlo de este modo tan especial, tan íntimo sin duda los hacía más que felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto fueron 30 días de su relación. Pero no por ello lo único que sucedió en sus vidas, al final cuando el amor existe en una pareja, cada momento puede tener algo especial para ellos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! En serio ^^ Nada me hace más feliz de ver que algunas personas han entrado a leer, espero más de uno de estos escritos les haya gustado <3


End file.
